Rogue's Bet
by Hufflepunk
Summary: AU In Seventh year, Harry and Ron make a stupid bet about a couple girls. Fairly light-hearted, fairly explicit, fairly slow paced coming of age story. No bashing, pairings TBD.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – This is a fairly AU story. The basic concept is that Voldemort never rose to power in the first place. There is no war, no prophecy, and Harry had a more or less happy childhood. A lot of things are different, but a lot is the same. Just bear in mind I know a lot about Harry Potter and the universe – any changes are most likely intentional.

As well, this is a very character and dialogue driven story. There will be very little in the way of plot. And I think it's important to remember that these are 17 and 18 year old boys we're dealing with, and for the most part, 17 year old boys tend to say and do some pretty immature things. In no way do I agree or condone some of their statements or actions.

#########################

 _September 1, 1997_

It was the night of September 1, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was silent. The train had arrived full of teenagers hours ago, the first years were sorted, the feast was finished, and the sleepy students ushered to their beds. In the highest room of the tallest tower, the seventh year Gryffindor boys were partaking in an ancient and vaunted tradition.

"I'm telling you, mates. Lavender is, hands down, the hottest girl in school," Seamus Finnegan said, sitting at a low table in the center of the room and rolling a joint. He was a small boy, with straight brown hair and an easy, wide smile.

"You're really going to pick your girlfriend?" Ron Weasley asked. He was tall and lanky, with bright orange hair and freckles. He lay in his bed, tossing a quaffle in the air, his beat up trunk still unpacked.

Seamus grinned. "Not my fault I have good taste," he said. "Name someone hotter."

"There's Ginny," Dean Thomas said as he organized his records in the corner. He was a tall, black boy with a shaved head. Ron threw the quaffle at him, and it hit his head. "Oi!"

"That's my sister, prick," Ron said.

Dean grinned at him. "Doesn't mean she's not fit," Dean said. Ron grumbled and fetched his quaffle. Dean shook his head and selected a record. He placed it on the turntable, and bass heavy hip-hop filled the room. He stood up and stretched. "Fine, how about Bones?"

"Now we're talking," Ron said. "Those tits, man – biggest in the castle."

"I think," Neville Longbottom said between grunts. "That honour belongs to Bulstrode." Neville finished his pushups and straightened up. He wasn't particularly tall, but he was beefy, with short blonde hair and an open face.

The other boys shuddered when they thought of the large Slytherin girl. "Fine," Ron said. "Best tits in the castle."

"Too true," Dean said. "Though I gotta say, Pavarti was looking pretty good on the train."

"Plus she has a twin," Harry Potter said and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out of the bottom of his trunk. He had messy black hair, round rimmed glasses, and a handsome rugged face. "That's always a plus."

He set the bottle on the table, and conjured five glasses. His roommates gathered around as he poured a shot in each. As one they raised them. "To Gryffindor," they called, and drained them. Harry poured another round. "To tits," they called again, and drank. They all sat down at the table.

"So, the Patil twins?" Seamus asked. "Ambitious."

Harry shrugged as he poured out sipping portions. "We're kings of this school, we have our pick of the litter," he said with a wolfish grin.

They laughed. Neville grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. At the top, he wrote down 'The Hottest Girls at Hogwarts – 1997'. "So, we have Lavender, Ginny, Susan, and the Patils," he said. "Who else?"

"Take my sister's name off that list," Ron said with a glare.

"Sorry mate," Harry said. "She might be off limits, but she's fuckin' hot."

Ron threw the quaffle at him, and he caught it easily.

"Okay, who else in Gryffindor?" Neville asked, before an argument could start.

"I got one," Harry said. "Might be a bit controversial, she's only a fifth year – Romilda Vane."

Dean grinned. "Good one," he said. "Put her down, Nev."

Neville nodded. "That's it?" he asked. The other boys shrugged. "Okay, what about Hufflepuff?"

"Besides Susan?" Ron asked. "I don't know."

"Oh, there's Jones," Harry said. "Gotta love a quidditch player."

"I don't know," Neville said. "She kinda looks like she could kick your ass."

"And that's not a little bit hot?" Harry asked.

Neville laughed. "You've got problems," he said, and wrote down the name.

"Alrighty," Seamus said. "That's it for the Puffs? Not a lot of talent there."

"But the talent they do have," Dean said with a wistful smile. "Alright, what about Ravenclaw?" Neville pinked up a bit, and Ron went beet red. Seamus and Dean noticed this immediately.

"What's going on here?" Seamus asked.

"You two have crushes on some Claws?" Dean asked.

"Butterflies in your stomachs?"

"Could it be true love?"

"Shut up," Neville said, his face completely pink now. "It's nothing like that. Just … I may have noticed Lovegood."

"Loony?" Seamus asked loudly. Neville glared at him. "Sorry. Luna. Huh, now that's an odd choice."

Harry tapped his chin and took a sip. "She could be hot, though, once you get past all the," he said, and waved a hand. "You know."

Dean nodded with a grin. "Yeah," he said. "Plus you know she'd be a total freak. Good choice, Nev."

Neville turned a darker shade. "It's nothing like that," he said. "Just, I think she's interesting."

"No argument there," Seamus said with a laugh. "Add her to the list." Neville nodded, and Seamus turned to Ron. "How about you? Who's your Ravenclaw Love Bunny?"

Ron was still bright red. He opened his mouth, closed it, then slurped down his firewhiskey.

"It's no use, guys," Harry said. "We won't get anything out of him when he's like this."

Neville shrugged. "Well, if Ron won't talk, then I guess that's it," he said.

"Not so fast," Harry said. "We're forgetting a very important segment of the Hogwarts population."

Seamus, Dean, and Neville glanced at each other.

"Teachers?" Neville asked.

"Hogsmeade?" Dean asked.

"House elves?" Seamus asked.

"Nope," Harry said with a grin. "Slytherin."

Four expressions of open mouth shock greeted this announcement.

Ron finally found his voice. "But Harry," he said. "They hate us."

"They hate you," Neville said.

"You spent a week in the hospital wing after our last Quidditch match against them," Dean said.

"We weren't sure if you'd wake up," Seamus said, and thought for a moment. "Who were you thinking?"

Harry's grin grew wider. "Greengrass," he said.

His four dorm mates sat back in stunned silence. Daphne Greengrass was more that hot – she was beautiful. And richer than hell, too. She carried herself with a poise and dignity that couldn't be faked. You didn't just date a girl like that, you courted her.

"Bloody hell," Ron said quietly. "And I thought I was mad for going after Granger."

Dean, Seamus, and Neville turned their incredulous stares to Ron, who quickly turned bright red again as he realized he said that out loud.

"Granger?" Neville asked.

"Head girl Granger?" Dean asked.

"Never-had-a-boyfriend-might-be-a-lesbian Granger?" Seamus asked. Dean smirked, and Neville smacked Seamus.

Ron seemed to be fighting an internal battle, but looked back defiantly. "Yeah," he said. "What of it?"

The other four boys glanced at each other.

"Nothing," Dean said. "She's… cute?"

"Her hair is a lot better this year," Neville said.

"And she, uh," Seamus said, and faltered. "Sorry, I got nothing. Mate, she's all, like, a genius and bows to authority."

"And you don't," Harry said

Ron turned on him. "What? You don't think I'm good enough for her?" he asked.

"Mate, no," Harry said. "Just, you guys don't especially have a lot in common. I think you'd be better off with someone else."

Ron stood up. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means it's never going to happen, mate," Harry said. "Sit down."

Ron remained standing. "It's a lot more likely than you and Greengrass," he said.

Seamus and Dean looked at each other. "That sounds like a Rogue's Bet," Dean said.

Harry glanced at them, then raised his eyebrows at Ron. Ron bit his lip, but stared back at him.

"It is," Ron said. "Rogue's Bet – I'll get together with Granger before you get together with Greengrass."

Harry stood up, and walked over to Ron. "Very well," he said. "No sabotage, no interference, nothing underhanded."

"Agreed," Ron said. "Stakes?"

Harry furrowed his brow. Money wasn't fair – he had it and Ron doesn't. A personal slave wasn't as appealing as it once was, and they had all the porn and liquor they wanted. He grinned as he thought of something.

"A tattoo," Harry said. "Of whatever the winner wants, anywhere on the loser's body. Except face, neck, and hands."

Ron stared at him. "Agreed," he said.

They shook on it.

"Great," Seamus said. "Now that that's out of the way, can we please focus on what's really important?" He held up a joint.


	2. Chapter 2

_September 2, 1997_

The Gryffindor boys woke late the next morning, nursing hangovers and thanking the gods that it was Sunday. After lazily going through their morning ablutions, they made their way down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. For some reason, the builders of Hogwarts decided that their dormitories should be at the top of the school, while the Great Hall was on the ground floor. Godric Gryffindor might not have minded walking 20 minutes for breakfast, but they had no idea what the man was thinking. Ron had even talked about transferring to Hufflepuff, just to be closer to food.

They entered the Great Hall – it was a massive room, with high vaulted ceilings enchanted to look like the sky outside. Four long tables were set up for each house, with a head table for staff. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and grinned.

"Excuse me, lads," he said, and peeled off from them. "I need to lay some ground work." He walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh, I gotta see this," Dean said.

Seamus pulled on his arm. "Coffee first," he said.

"But-" Dean said.

Ron pushed him on the other side. "I'm half-starved, mate," he said. Dean let them drag him to the Gryffindor table, as Harry sat down next to Draco Malfoy. Draco was a tall, blonde boy with aristocratic features set in a permanent scowl.

"Hey cousin," Harry said brightly and grabbed a muffin from a platter.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?" Draco asked. The other Slytherins stared at Harry in anger, shock, and hatred.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite cousin?" Harry asked, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We are not cousins," Draco said. "Now leave."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure? Because isn't my dad's mum your mum's grandfather's sister… or something," he said. "Pretty sure that makes us, like, half-cousins?"

"If Black was your father, which he is not, you'd be my second cousin," Draco said.

"Godfather, father, whatever," Harry said with a shrug. "The man raised me, he might as well be my dad."

"As fascinating as this is," Draco said drily. "Leave."

Harry took a sip of his coffee and nodded at the other Slytherins. On Draco's other side there were his two friends/bodyguards – Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle. Greg was incredibly tall – there was a rumour he had to get a special bed, and Vincent was so wide he had to walk through doors side ways, and it was more muscle than fat. Across the table sat Pansy Parkinson, a black haired girl with an upturned nose and dark eyebrows, Theo Nott, a weedy boy with pale brown hair, and Blaise Zabini, an incredibly handsome black boy. Beside Pansy sat Millicient Bulstrode, a large girl with lank brown hair. Beside her sat Tracy Davis – strawberry blonde with big eyes and a smirk – and Daphne Greengrass – tall, blonde, perfect.

Harry furrowed his eyes at her. "Did you do something with your hair, Daphne?" he asked. "You look nice today."

Daphne looked at him – her hazel eyes revealing nothing. "Thank you, Potter," she said, and turned back her conversation with Tracy.

"Potter," Pansy said. "Your cadre of cretins is staring at you."

Harry and Draco turned around to see the seventh year Gryffindors staring at them. Harry waved and took a bite of his muffin. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Potter, do you have any reason to be here other than annoying me?" Draco asked.

"Oh!" Harry said, spraying Draco in muffin crumbs. "Right, I was thinking about a game of Quidditch this afternoon. You in?" he asked. Draco stared at him, and struggled to find his voice. Harry blinked. "It's a simple yes or no question."

"Why – why would you ever think we'd play with you?" Draco asked. "We hate you." Harry looked around the table at the other Slytherins nodding.

"Hey now," Harry said. "Hate's a strong word."

"That's why I used it," Draco said.

Harry stood up. "Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted," he said, and grabbed his coffee. "I'm keeping the mug."

"Hold on," Draco said, and looked around the table. "We'll be there."

"Really?" Theo asked. Draco glared at him. "I mean, of course."

"Cool," Harry said. "Just a friendly game, right?"

"Quidditch pitch, 1 o'clock," Draco said. "We will break you."

Harry blinked. "Right, just a friendly game," he said, and turned. "Psycho." He walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down with his dorm mates. Lavender – a girl with curly, honey brown hair – and Pavarti – a pretty Indian girl – were also sitting with them. Everyone looked at Harry inquisitively.

"We've got Quidditch at 1," Harry said.

"Against Slytherin?" Dean asked. "Mate, it's the first day."

"It's just a friendly game," Harry said, and looked halfway down the table to a girl with a mane of bright red hair – Ginny Weasley. "Oi, Weasley! Quidditch at 1!"

"I've got plans!" Ginny complained.

"Break them!" Harry yelled. "This is important!"

Ginny grumbled and turned back to her friends.

"Harry?" Neville asked. Harry grunted inquisitively around a mouthful of muffin. "What the hell?"

Harry swallowed and shrugged. "I needed an excuse to sit down there," he said.

"You're unbelievable," Neville said, and shook his head.

##########

One would think that after six years they would have gotten used to how quickly word spread in Hogwarts, but, nonetheless, the 7th year boys – plus Ginny – were surprised when they stepped onto the pitch. It seemed like half the school had shown up for the 'friendly' match. The pitch itself was a wide ellipse, with three hoops on long posts at either end.

"Oh gods," Ron said, his face pale. "Why're we doing this?"

"Why are we doing this?" Ginny asked.

"Good question," Dean said. "Harry, care to enlighten us?"

Harry, meanwhile, was scanning the stands with a frown. "I don't see her," he said.

"Her?" Ginny asked, and turned to face Harry. "We're doing this for a girl?"

"Harry's doing this for a girl," Neville said while he stretched. "We got dragged along."

"Unbelievable," Ginny said.

"That's what I said," Neville said.

"Merlin," Seamus said. "They wore their uniforms."

The other five looked at the entrance to the changing rooms, where the Slytherin team was striding towards them. Sure enough, they were wearing their emerald green uniforms.

"Fuck," Harry said. "I should have thought of that." His friends glanced at him. "What? We look good in them." The others shrugged and nodded in agreement, then turned to greet their counterparts.

Ron leaned towards Harry. "You sure about this, mate?" he asked.

"Relax," Harry said. "Just a nice, friendly game. Nothing's going to happen."

#############################

 _Three hours later_

"Malfoy, you fuckin' asshole!" Ginny yelled, as an amused Harry and bemused Neville tried to drag her out of the hospital wing. "I'm going to make you pay for my new broom! And then, I'm going to shove it straight up your gaping vagina!"

Harry had a black eye, Neville had a broken nose, and Ginny had needed a dozen stitches above her left eye. Dean, Seamus, and Ron were waiting outside in the crowded hallway. Dean had his arm in a sling, Seamus was in crutches, and Ron was holding an ice pack to a bump on his forehead. Ginny shrugged off the two boys and glared at them. The five boys were trying very hard not to laugh, and failing miserably. Ginny looked around at the crowd of students staring at her.

"What?" Ginny barked. The crowd suddenly looked interested in anything that wasn't her.

Harry laughed. "Come on, Gin," he said, and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get drunk."

Ginny allowed him to lead her, but looked uncertain. "We have class tomorrow," she said.

"So?" Seamus asked. "It's the first day. Not like we'll cover anything important."

Ginny nodded, then planted herself. "Hold on," she said. The five boys turned to look at her. She crossed her arms. "I'm still angry."

"Yeah," Dean said. "At Malfoy. We noticed."

"No, at you, Potter," Ginny said. "I lost my broom! Because you wanted to get laid."

"A most noble sacrifice," Harry said with a nod. Ginny's lip twitched, but she held up her glare. "Fine, I'll get you a new one. But we have something much more important to discuss."

Ginny looked at the five boys, and her curiosity overrode her anger. "Yeah?" she asked. The boys looked at each other.

"We talked it over while you were getting your stitches," Harry said.

"And you did the Weasley name proud on the pitch today," Ron said.

"And you sacrificed your broom because Harry's an idiot," Neville said.

"And we figured we could use a more… feminine perspective on some things," Seamus said.

"And since Ron declared you off limits," Dean said.

Ginny glared at Ron, who had the good sense to look away. "What are you saying?" she asked slowly.

Harry looked at the other boys, who nodded. "We have decided to invite you to join our exclusive organization," he said.

Ginny blinked. "You mean 'The Rogues'?" she asked. Harry nodded with a benevolent smile. "Why would I want to do that?"

The seventh year Gryffindor boys – or the Rogues, as they were known by the school – looked at each other. "Sorry?" Dean asked.

"I mean, you guys are cool and all," Ginny said. "Hell, you're probably the most popular guys in school, but why would I join your secret club? Seems like all you do is drink and talk about girls."

They actually looked offended by her accusation, but then straightened up and looked at someone behind Ginny. She turned around to see Professor Minerva McGonagall approach through the crowd. McGonagall was a tall witch with a severe face and iron-grey hair tied back in a tight bun. She looked very angry.

McGonagall stopped a few feet away from them. "Well?" she asked. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Ginny glanced at the boys, and followed their lead. They had much more experience with the deputy headmistress than she had.

Harry shrugged. "Fun game," he said. "Shame it got out of hand." McGonagall's face whitened, and her lips were so tight they threatened to disappear.

"Right," Dean said. "Sorry about that, but you know Quidditch. Tensions run high in the skies."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Over twenty students were sent to the hospital wing this afternoon," she said. "What in Morgana's name were you thinking?"

"Over twenty?" Ginny asked, surprised. There were only twelve players.

"There were several duels in the stands," McGonagall replied. "Now answer the question. Why were you playing against Slytherin?"

Harry stepped forward. "That was my fault, Professor," he said. "See, during the summer, I did some thinking. You know, I'm of age now, and this whole Gryffindor-Slytherin thing just seems so… childish. I mean, what are we really so wrapped up in? A game? A cup? Whether red is better than green when together they make Christmas?"

"Your point, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Right," Harry said. "So this morning, I swung by the Slytherin table and proposed a friendly game – you know, in the spirit of inner-school unity. How was I supposed to know Draco would take it so seriously?"

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Malfoy have been antagonizing each other since the your first train ride," she said. "While your stated intentions are commendable, your actions were exceedingly reckless. Since you did not technically break any rules, and the semester has yet to actually start, I cannot punish you. But bear in mind this is a very important year for all of you, with the exception of Miss Weasley. I trust you not to get into too much trouble."

McGonagall turned and strode back down the hall. As the professor turned a corner, Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Merlin, Harry," she said. "I can't believe you bullshitted McGonagall like that."

Harry smirked. "The best bullshit has a bit of truth," he said.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just that-" Harry said as he turned around. "Fuck."

The other five turned to see a very irate Hermione Granger stomping towards them and pushing through the crowd, followed by the Head Boy – Ernie MacMillan. Hermione had bushy brown hair pulled back in a plait, and a serious face. Ernie was blonde, blue eyed, and cheerful.

"What was that?" Hermione practically shrieked.

Ginny tensed up again, but the boys visibly relaxed, with the exception of Ron.

"Ernie. Alright, mate?" Harry asked, and nodded at the boy. Ernie nodded in reply. "Hermione, what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem? The problem?" Hermione asked. "The problem is that 23 students are in the hospital wing because of your little stunt!"

"It was just a friendly-" Harry began, but was cut off.

"Oh don't give me that, Potter," Hermione said. "I know you. I know your tricks."

"We were just talking to McGonagall," Dean said, and pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh like the head of Gryffindor is going to be fair to you," Hermione said.

"We've lost more points to her than anyone else," Neville said.

"And served more detentions," Seamus said.

Hermione actually growled. "I don't care," she said. "This is my year. My opportunity to make a difference in this castle, and I will not have you screw-ups mess it up for me! Come on, Ernie." She turned, and stomped down the hall. Ernie nodded at them, somewhat apologetically, and followed.

"Wow," Ginny said. "She really doesn't like you guys." They laughed, except for Ron.

"Come on, Roguette," Seamus said. "Let's get back to base." He walked off, and the other boys followed.

"I said no to your recruitment attempt," Ginny said, but followed anyway.

"Rogue Rule number one," Neville said. "Never take no for an answer."

"Wow," Ginny said. "That is incredibly troublesome."

The boys looked at each other in horror. "Merlin, not like that," Ron said. "You really think – No! No, no, no, just for, you know, fun things you want to do, but think you shouldn't."

"Like turning the main stairs into a waterslide," Seamus said.

"That is a fantastic idea," Harry said. "Neville, write that down."

"Why do I have to write it down?" Neville complained.

"Because Harry's illiterate," Dean said. Harry smacked him in his freshly healed arm, and he winced. Ginny giggled – this might actually be fun.

"Seamus!" Lavender yelled, and ran up to them. She hugged Seamus tightly. "Oh, I was so worried."

"Hey, hey now, I'm alright," Seamus said and patted her on the back. "Just a sprained ankle."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Lavender asked.

Dean snorted. "I can't believe you're still asking that question," he said.

"I know," Lavender said with a sigh. "I'm just constantly hoping he'll grow a brain." She kissed Seamus on the cheek. "Let's nurse you back to health."

Seamus raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" he asked with a grin. Lavender let him go, and walked off. "I'll see you lads later." He hobbled after her in his crutches.

"Gross," Ron said. Ginny stared at him.

"Potter!" a feminine and angry voice yelled.

Harry looked around. "Who else did I piss off today?" he asked, then saw Tracy walk towards them.

"Can I have a word with you?" Tracy asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

Tracy stared at him, and tapped her foot. "Alone," she said.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Harry said, then turned to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys." His friends frowned and nodded, then walked away. He turned to Tracy, who turned on her heel and walked into an empty classroom. Harry followed her, and she turned to face him.

"So, what's up, Tracy?" Harry asked.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" Tracy asked. Her voice was low and angry.

Harry blinked. "Uh," he said. "What?"

"Don't play coy," Tracy said, and took a step towards him. "You're not nearly as clever as you think."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said, and stepped back.

Tracy barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Please, your little come on to Daphne at breakfast?" she asked. "It wasn't exactly subtle."

Harry snorted. "You're actually grilling me about my intentions?" he asked. "Are you her father?"

"I know your intentions, Potter," Tracy said. "I know you. She's just another conquest to you, another notch on your bedpost."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And if I said that's not the case?" he asked.

"I wouldn't believe you," Tracy said. "And even if that were true, she's far too good for you."

Harry leaned against a desk and smirked. "No one's too good for me," he said.

Tracy glared at him. "Gods, you're such an asshole," she said. "Just forget about it. You'll just embarrass yourself. Worse, you'll embarrass Daphne."

Harry sighed, and looked Tracy in the eyes. She faltered for a second. "Look, Tracy, the honest truth is that I think Daphne is beautiful, and interesting, and I want to get to know her better," he said. "That's it."

Tracy stared at him, and snorted and shook her head. "You're good, Potter. You almost had me there," she said. She walked past him and stood at the door. "By the way, if you really want to know her, you probably shouldn't have hospitalized her boyfriend." She turned, and walked out.

"Her what!?" Harry yelled after her. Tracy smirked to herself.

###################

Ginny stood in the seventh year dorm, and looked around. Scattered cards lay on the table, along with a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey and an ashtray with a couple roaches. In one corner there was a small stack of cases of beer, along with a few more liquor bottles. In another, there was a sizable record collection and a record player. The walls were adorned with posters of girls and quidditch players.

"So, this is base," Ginny said, and sniffed at the air. "Smells kinda like dude. And wow, that is a lot of liquor."

Dean and Neville sat at the table. Dean gathered up the scattered cards. "Yeah, we had a hell of a time sneaking it all in," Dean said.

Neville laughed. "It was even harder to convince the elves not to report us," he said.

Ginny paled slightly. "They do that?" she asked, and thought about the pack of cigarettes hidden in her trunk.

Dean laughed. "Relax, most of the time they don't report anything," he said, and started to shuffle the cards. "But considering the sheer bulk of illicit goods, we had to cut a deal."

"What sort of deal could you possibly make with House Elves?" Ginny asked, and examined a poster of two girls making out in their underwear.

"We threatened to do all our own cleaning unless they kept their mouths' shut," Dean said.

Ginny snorted. "And they believed that?" she asked, and picked up the quaffle on the ground.

"Elves aren't the smartest creatures," Dean said.

"How did you figure out that they snitch?" Ginny asked. "I never heard anything like that."

"Third year," Dean said, and nodded at Neville. "Captain Planet here decided to sneak in a Devil's Snare and got busted."

Ginny's eyes widened and she turned to Neville. "You smuggled in Devil's Snare?" she asked.

"It's a fascinating plant," Neville said, with a slight grumble. "It's perfectly safe in the right conditions."

"The right conditions being?" Ginny asked.

"Five miles away and on fire," Dean said with a grin. Ginny laughed, then looked around.

"Do I want to know why Ron's been in the bathroom so long?" Ginny asked.

"He's just sulking," Neville said with a shrug. "Best leave him be."

Ginny frowned and glanced towards the bathroom door. "What about?" she asked.

"Granger," Dean said. "Your brother has a thing for her. And after today's altercation.."

Ginny sighed. "He thinks she hate him," she said.

"Bingo," Dean said, and pointed at her.

Behind her, the door slammed open. She jumped and spun around to see Harry. "She has a boyfriend!" he yelled. He stomped in and pulled the cork off the firewhiskey.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Greengrass," Harry spat. He took a gulp from the bottle and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Whatever. I'm over her. She's a bitch, anyway."

Ginny stared at him, and jumped again when the bathroom door slammed open. "Ha!" Ron yelled from the door. He walked across the room towards Harry, with a triumphant grin. "I win!"

"She has a boyfriend," Harry said. "Bet's off."

Ron grinned wider. "No it's not," he said. "You should've done your research before you shook on it. I win!"

"That's not fair!" Harry said.

"Rules is rules," Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "Then the bet's still on," he said.

"What? Are you going to break them up?" Neville asked.

"Of course not," Harry said, and took another swig off the bottle. "But as Ron will never get with Granger, so I can take my sweet-ass time waiting for them to break up."

Ron and Ginny were glaring at Harry, but Ginny opened her mouth first. "Hold on," she said. Her voice had a dangerous edge to it. "Don't tell me you're betting on girls."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "It sounds bad when you put it like that," Ron said.

"Then how would you put it?" Ginny growled.

Harry winced. "Me and Ron have a gentlemen's agreement to see who could first court the young lady of our respective fancy," he said. "It's harmless."

Ginny huffed. "You are both unbelievable," she said. "And what if they say no? Or aren't interested?"

"Then we'll back off," Ron said, and Harry nodded rapidly. "Promise."

Ginny glared at the two boys. "And you chose them because you're genuinely interested?" she asked. They nodded. "This isn't a game or a joke?" They shook their heads. "Good, and if you hurt either of them, I hurt you. Clear?" They nodded. Ginny nodded and sat down at the table. Dean was continuing to shuffle the playing cards. "Are we playing or not?"

Ron looked at Harry. Harry handed him the bottle, and Ron took a swig of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note – So, I know I said this is going to be fairly light-hearted, but things get kind of… dark this chapter. I mean, the Harry Potter world is pretty dark, and even when it's just a bunch of jag-off kids, there's still this darkness to the proceedings. So, yeah, sorry if that messes with the mood.

###################

 _September 3, 1997_

The boys made their way down to breakfast, once again hungover, but nonetheless in good spirits. They grumbled and complained about class, but it was hard not to be excited about it – they were learning magic, after all. The past six years they had learned to do some amazing things, and this was their NEWT year. Rumour was they were finally going to learn the hardcore shit.

Seamus went to sit with Lavender, while the other boys took four seats together at the end of the table. They started to fill their plates with eggs and bacon.

"What are all of you taking this year?" Neville asked as he assembled a bacon sandwich.

"Runes, Transfiguration, and Charms," Dean said, and poured himself some coffee. "Keeping it light this year, I'm thinking about adding a mural to the school."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, as he grabbed a muffin.

"Yeah," Dean said. "I'm thinking this place needs something new. Something modern."

"Might clash with the whole aesthetic they've got going," Harry said. "I'm taking Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Creatures, and Astronomy."

"I never understood your obsession with Astronomy," Ron said as he shoveled eggs onto his plate.

"Blame my godfather," Harry said. "How about you?"

"Same old," Ron said with a shrug. "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Creatures, Divination."

"You know Divination's a crock, eh?" Dean asked, and flipped through a complimentary _Daily Prophet_.

"Easy O," Ron said with a smirk. "What about you, Nev? Still going the standard auror route?"

Neville nodded, and swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah," he said. "Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology."

The other boys winced – it was a heavy course load, especially considering how seriously Neville took Herbology. McGonagall walked down the table, handing out schedules, and came to the four of them. She handed them the last parchments in her hand.

"Here you are, gentlemen," she said.

"Thank you," Harry said, and accepted his schedule. "And may I say, you look exceptionally lovely today?"

"Spare me, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, and looked at them sternly. "I trust you'll remember our conversation yesterday. Please try and stay out of trouble."

Dean and Ron snickered, Neville looked embarrassed, and Harry smiled innocently. "Trouble? Us?" he asked. "Whatever do you mean?"

McGonagall shook her head and sighed, then turned and walked back to the head table. Harry scanned his timetable and groaned.

"Merlin," Harry said. "Defence first thing."

"That's your best class," Ron said, around a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But it's… intense."

"And it'll only get worse this year," Neville said.

"Not the most relaxing class first thing Monday," Harry said with a groan, and stood up. "We should grab our books, Nev." Neville nodded and stood up. "Catch you guys later."

Dean and Ron nodded, and Harry and Neville left. Ron's eyes drifted towards the Ravenclaw table, and Hermione. She was bent over a large book, and rapidly taking notes. Ron sighed. Dean looked up at him from the paper.

"Come on, mate," Dean said. "Stop sulking."

Ron stabbed at his eggs. "How can I?" he asked. "You heard her yesterday. She thinks we're screw-ups."

Dean closed his paper. "Just take a step back, and come up with a plan," he said. "Think – what do we know about Granger?"

"She hates me?" Ron offered.

"Think harder."

"Well," Ron said. "She's mad about studying. And rules."

"Perfect," Dean said. "Now, with you being you, I don't think you can win her over by following the rules. That'd be boring. But what about studying?"

Ron furrowed his brow. "I hate studying," he said.

"Last year, you hated studying," Dean said, and winked. "I'm thinking this year, you're crazy about it. After all, it's NEWT year. I think you're going to start taking studying very seriously."

Ron blinked. "I am?" he asked.

"Perhaps so seriously, you're going to ask the smartest person in school for help," Dean said. He took a sip of his coffee, and nodded towards the Ravenclaw table.

Dean's idea dawned on Ron. "I am," he said, and looked towards the Ravenclaw table. His eyes widened. "She's leaving! I have to catch her."

Ron hurriedly stood up and ran after Hermione, leaving a laughing Dean. Seamus kissed Lavender goodbye, and sat down next to Dean.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked.

Dean grinned. "This year is going so much better than I hoped," he said.

Ron ran into the Entrance Hall. It was a large hall with the Hogwarts coat of arms in marble on the floor, and a grand staircase leading into the rest of the castle. He scanned the crowd of milling and rushing students, and saw Hermione's bushy hair bobbing towards the stairs.

"Hermione!" he called. "Wait up!"

Hermione turned around, and narrowed her eyes as she saw him walk up. "Weasley," she said. "What is it?"

Ron stopped and his mind went completely blank. "I, uh," he said. "Right, yeah."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this," she said, and turned around.

"Wait," Ron said. Hermione turned around again with a glare. "Wait wait wait. Hold up, I was, uh." Hermione tapped her foot. "I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, study some time? With me?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes again. "What sort of trick is this?" she asked, and looked around. "Where are your friends hiding?"

Ron raised his hands defensively. "No trick," he said. "Just, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About, you know, this being a big year, and you're right." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm super serious this year about, like, studying, and junk. But I'm not too good at this whole, uh, school deal. I figured you could help."

Hermione looked at him appraisingly, and nodded. "Meet at the library at seven, second study room," she said. "Don't be late." She turned around and walked up the stairs.

Ron fist pumped, almost hitting a scurrying second year Hufflepuff. Dean and Seamus walked up to him. He turned to them with a smile. "I've got a date," he said.

"A study date," Dean corrected.

"Still a date," Ron said. "I've as good as won this bet. What sort of tattoo should I give Harry?"

Dean thought about it. "Fairy tramp stamp," he said.

"A flobberworm on his dick," Seamus suggested.

"Malfoy's face on his chest."

"A niffler going into his asshole."

#####################

Harry and Neville walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Despite the room being open, airy, and full of light, there was an undeniable sense of gloom about the place. Harry figured it was the generations of dark magic being cast in the room, but he always felt on edge during the class. There was also the human skeleton at the front of the room. Until fifth year, it was a required class, but last year it had dwindled down to sixteen, and this year there were only ten – it seemed a lot of students didn't really want to deal with the Dark Arts.

Harry and Neville were the only Gryffindors, and grabbed a table towards the back. Susan Bones – an impossibly attractive blonde girl – was the only Hufflepuff. From Ravenclaw, there was Hermione, Terry Boot – a friendly brown haired boy – and Sue Li – a small, shy Asian girl. Slytherin had the largest showing, with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Tracy.

The door to the Defence teacher's office opened and the professor stepped out. He was a tall, handsome, silver haired man in his 70s. It was the consensus of the female student population that Professor Tom Riddle was something of a silver fox.

Riddle walked to the front of the class. "Good morning, class," he said. "Welcome to your final year at Hogwarts. You no doubt know that this is your NEWT year. I will be going over the syllabus and reading list next class. Today, I will be conducting personal interviews with each of you to decide whether or not you can continue in my class."

The class erupted in whispers, and Riddle raised a hand. The class quickly calmed down.

"To fight the darkness," Riddle continued. "You have to know the darkness." Harry and Neville glanced at each other. "And that is what I will be teaching this year – the Dark Arts, not just defences against them." Half the class started whispering again. "This material is, obviously, incredibly dangerous, and incredibly seductive. Anyone who I believe is unfit to learn this material will not be invited back. Ms. Bones, I will begin with you. May the rest of the class please step outside until you are called?"

Harry and Neville picked up their bags and joined the other students whispering and making their way outside. Harry glanced back and saw Susan walk towards Riddle's desk.

"He's laying it on a bit thick, eh?" Harry said to Neville as they stepped into the hallway.

Neville leaned against the wall. "I don't blame him," he said. "If we're really going to be learning the Dark Arts, then…"

Harry glanced over to where the Slytherins were gathered – Draco and Theo were having a whispered conversation, while Tracy bounced lightly against the wall, and Blaise examined his nails. "Best if some people don't learn it," he said.

A few minutes later, Susan walked out, and Riddle called in Terry.

"Hey Susan," Harry said, and Susan blushed a bit. "How was it?"

Susan shrugged. "Not too bad," she said. "He just asked about my plans after graduation."

Harry let out a breath. "Thank the gods," he said. "The way he was talking, it sounded like it'd be so much worse."

"I know," Susan said. "He gave me the rest of the class off, so I'm going to get going." She smiled. "I'll see you around."

Harry nodded, and Susan walked away. He turned to Neville with a grin. "This'll be a walk, mate," he said.

"If you say so," Neville said with a shrug.

After ten minutes, Terry lurched out. The class stared at him – he looked drained and pale. He didn't respond to Hermione's or Sue's calls, and stumbled down the hall. Riddle called Tracy in.

"What the hell?" Neville asked, and Harry shrugged.

Tracy emerged after fifteen minutes, also pale, but with a slight smile. Hermione only took five minutes, and she came out beaming. Sue, however, was actually crying when she emerged after ten minutes. And then Neville was called in.

"Good luck, mate," Harry sad. Neville nodded, gulped, and stepped into the class. Harry was left with only the Slytherin boys – he looked over to them. "So, how were your summers?"

Draco and Theo sneered at him, and returned to their conversation, while Blaise didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes, Neville walked out, looking confused but pleased. Draco was called in.

Neville shrugged at Harry's look. "It was just like Susan said," he said. "At least for me."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Susan's going for auror too, right?" he asked. Neville shrugged. "Great, looks like it'll be tougher for me."

Neville nodded, and looked sympathetic. "Yeah, want me to wait?" he asked.

"I'm good," Harry said. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Neville shrugged. "Right," he said. "I'll see you around."

Harry nodded, and Neville walked off. Draco walked out a few moments later with a self-satisfied smirk, nodded to his friends, and walked off. Theo got called in, and Harry was fairly certain he would be next. He tried to keep himself calm. He didn't have long to wait, as the door slammed open, and Theo stomped out with a murderous glint in his eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows, and glanced at Blaise, who didn't seem to notice.

"Mr. Potter," Riddle called. Harry cleared his throat, tried not to swallow in fear, and walked with a saunter – which he hoped projected confidence – into the class. Riddle sat at his desk and read a file. He looked up. "Please, take a seat."

Harry sat down in a chair facing Riddle. "Thank you, sir," he said.

Riddle looked up at him. "I must admit," he said. "I was surprised to see you had enrolled."

"I don't see why," Harry said. "It's my best class."

"So it is," Riddle said, and looked down at the file. "Still, I'm not aware of any professional level Quidditch teams require a DADA NEWT." Harry snorted. "So, I wonder, why are you here?"

"It's my best class," Harry repeated.

"Is that it?" Riddle asked, and raised his eyebrows. "How… disappointing."

"Does it need to be anything else?" Harry asked.

"If you want a place in my class," Riddle said. "Yes."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "Right," he said, and cleared his throat. "Sir, you know my family history." Riddle nodded. "I need to know that I can protect myself and those around me."

"Closer," Riddle said with a smile. "Mr. Potter, if I can be blunt – you are talented, arrogant, and somewhat directionless." Harry nodded uncertainly. "This is a dangerous combination, especially when you add an interest in the Dark Arts."

Harry tamped down his anger. "I don't have an interest in the Dark Arts," he said. "I have an interest in staying alive."

"Judging from the past six years," Riddle said. "You are more than capable of that."

"I can always get better," Harry said.

Riddle nodded, and looked Harry in the eye. "Mr. Potter," he said. "Do you know why men and women succumb to the Dark Arts, or 'go dark', as some say?"

Harry frowned. "Power, I guess?" he said.

"Precisely the opposite," Riddle said. "Which is why I am concerned for you."

"Sir," Harry said, feeling uncomfortable.

Riddle stood up. "You have never felt powerless, have you, Mr. Potter?" he asked. Harry stared at the professor. Riddle smiled. "I thought not. You have never felt truly desperate." Riddle walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds. "An American preacher once said, character is what you are in the dark." He turned around and faced Harry. "Shall we find out what you are, Mr. Potter?"

Before Harry could react, Riddle raised his wand, and everything went black.

##################

Harry awoke to the sound of screams. He was sitting in a chair, and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of light. He tried to move his arms, and found he was bound by ropes to the chair's arms. He saw Ron lying on the floor – his face contorted in pain. A hooded figure stood above him, his wand pointed at him.

" _Imperio_ ," the figure said. Harry watched in horror as Ron stood up. The figure handed him a knife, and Ron turned to face Harry. Harry struggled against the bindings, and Ron raised the knife. He held it against his own throat.

"Ron! No!" Harry yelled, and watched in horror. Ron's eyes were wide and wild as he was forced to slit his own throat. Ron fell to the ground, blood spurting from his throat. Harry struggled against the bindings.

The figure turned to Harry, and started laughing. It was mad, and Harry could see his yellow crooked teeth. Harry averted his eyes, and saw a pair of feet on the ground. Harry looked over to see the dried out husk of Seamus. A sob caught in Harry's throat as he looked around the room. Dean's body was sliced to ribbons, blood still oozing out slowly. Slumped against a wall there was a headless corpse, chunks of brain and skull sticking to the brick – to Harry's horror, he realized it was Neville.

"No!" he yelled, and turned back to the still laughing hooded figure. He looked at the figure with hatred, and pulled at the restraints again. They came free. He stood up and pulled out his wand. "You bastard!"

Harry disarmed the hooded wizard, and bound him up with barely a thought. The wizard fell to the ground at Harry's feet. Harry looked down at him and the wizard laughed. The wizard's hair was dirty and matted, and his eyes sunken and triumphant. He had blood on his face – Rogue's blood.

"Do it," the wizard growled, between peals of laughter.

Harry looked between the wizard and his wand. His wand was shaking – he knew the words. He was feeling the hatred and anger. He wanted to kill the wizard, he knew he wanted to.

"Do it!" the wizard said again. Harry looked back to the wand, took a deep breath, and lowered it.

The wizard in front of him dissolved into nothing. Harry blinked – he was back in the Defence classroom sitting in the chair. He looked around. The bodies were gone, and Riddle was standing at the window. Harry vomited.

"What-" he said and coughed. "What was that?"

Riddle didn't look around. "That was the darkness," he said. "That is what you will face in my classroom."

Harry bolted to his feet, and knocked the chair over. "You bastard," he growled.

Riddle seemed to tense. "You have my blessing to continue the class," he said.

Harry stared at him, his hands shaking. He grabbed his bag, and stomped out of the classroom. Riddle waved his wand and cleaned up the vomit.

"Mr. Zabini," he called.

##################

After lunch Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus made their way to Transfiguration. Transfiguration was a core subject – everyone, except for the incredibly stupid, took it. The boys were discussing the fact that Harry was missing in the Great Hall.

"No one saw him after Defence?" Ron asked.

"For the last time, no," Seamus said.

"Hey Nev," Dean said. "Are you sure Riddle didn't, like, do anything?"

Neville opened his mouth to respond, but was distracted by Seamus suddenly stopping. "Hold on, I just had a thought," Seamus said. The other three boys stopped, too. Seamus frowned for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, they're definitely shagging."

Ron, Neville, and Dean stared at him. "You're a moron, mate," Dean said.

"Nah, think about it," Seamus said, nodding rapidly. "Harry's a decent looking bloke, and I always thought Riddle as a bit, you know. Who's to say they didn't decide to take the plunge? Harry's probably taking it in the bellend right now." The other boys gagged. "As we speak."

Neville turned around. "Come on," he said. "McGonagall will have our hides if we're late."

Ron and Dean turned and followed him. Seamus lagged behind, grinning widely. "I'm telling you, lads," Seamus said. "Gay sex. It's the only explanation."

They entered the Transfiguration room – it was really more of a lecture hall, with seating for fifty or sixty students. Harry was in the back corner, and they walked up to him. Harry saw them, and quickly averted his eyes.

Seamus walked into the row in front of Harry. "Hey Harry," he said with a smirk. "How's Riddle?"

Dean sidled beside Seamus and put his bag down. "Ignore him, he's an idiot," he said. "Missed you at lunch, eh?"

Harry grunted in reply, and kept his eyes averted. Ron and Neville joined his row. He looked pale and sweaty. The other Gryffindor boys looked at each other. "You alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry winced, but didn't respond. Ron glanced at Neville, Seamus, and Dean, and saw three identical concerned looks. Before they could respond, Pavarti and Lavender joined them.

"Hey, babe," Lavender said, and sat down next to Seamus.

Pavarti sat down next to Dean and glanced back at Harry, Ron, and Neville. "What's up with Harry?" she asked quietly.

Dean shrugged. "No idea," he said.

McGonagall entered from her office, pre-empting any further discussion. "Good afternoon, class," she said, and started her lecture. Ron couldn't focus, he kept on glancing at Harry. Harry would twitch every couple minutes, then shake himself, and start to take notes. This wouldn't last long, though, as he'd soon trail off and start staring into space.

An hour and a half later, McGonagall wrapped up her lecture. "Please read and summarize chapters three and four of _Advanced Transformations_ before next class," she said. "As well, as you may have heard, I offer lessons in animagus training outside of class. Please come and talk with me if you are interested. You are dismissed."

Harry stuffed his notes and book in his bag and left immediately. The other Gryffindors looked at each other.

"What is up with him?" Ron asked.

"He's probably just sore from all the-" Seamus said, but was interrupted when Dean put his hand over the other boy's mouth.

"Enough, mate," Dean said.

"I'll see what I can find out," Pavarti said.

"Potter's probably just upset he didn't cut it for Riddle's class," Draco drawled from his spot across the aisle.

The Gryffindors stared at him. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Word is he stormed out," Draco said and stood up. "Looked like he was about to cry."

"Who's word?" Dean asked.

"Blaise's," Draco said, and nodded towards the aloof boy – who didn't seem to be paying attention. Draco smirked, and walked out.

Dean turned back to his friends. "Think it's true?" he asked.

"No way," Ron said. "Harry's top of the class."

"Although…" Neville said.

"What is it?" Seamus asked, having squirmed away from Dean.

Neville looked uncomfortable. "Riddle did say something about how you can't continue the class if," he said, and turned away. "He thinks you'll go dark."

"Harry'd never go dark," Ron said. "He hates the Dark Arts."

Neville shrugged. "It's just what Riddle said," he said.

"We should get him signed up for animagus," Dean said. The others looked at him. He shrugged. "He's been talking about it for years."

"Right," Ron said, and stood up.

"As interesting as that sounds, I'm going to get going," Lavender said, and stood up. "Coming Pavarti?"

Pavarti nodded, and stood up too. "I'll see if anyone knows what's up," she said.

"See you, babe," Lavender said, and kissed Seamus again.

"Come on," Ron said, and walked up with to McGonagall, who was organizing paperwork.

McGonagall looked up with a slight frown. "Ah, I didn't realize you four were interested in becoming animagus," she said.

"We aren't," Dean said, a bit too quickly.

"We were hoping to sign Harry up," Ron said.

"Mr. Potter was in class when I made the announcement," McGonagall said. "I'm sure he would've signed up himself if he wanted to."

Neville shifted uncomfortably. "Harry's been… off since Defence," he said. "But we're sure he wants to do it. He's talked about it for years."

Seamus laughed. "Back in fourth, we even got him to do all these 'rituals' to discover his form," he said.

McGonagall furrowed his brow slightly. "I always wondered how he got poison oak on his…" he said. Dean and Seamus sniggered at the memory. "Nonetheless, you cannot sign him up without his consent. Tell him to speak with me."

The boys thanked her and left the classroom.

"We should find him," Neville said.

"But where?" Ron asked. "Harry knows the castle better than anyone."

Seamus grinned. "He's in Riddle's office," he said, and nudged Dean. "Exploring the real 'Dark Arts', eh?"

"That seems kind of homophobic, mate," Dean said.

Seamus deflated and stomped off. "Fine, lets just find the wanker," he said.

#############

They spent the afternoon looking for Harry with no luck. No one had seen him, and he wasn't found in any of the usual spots. Harry wasn't at dinner, which wasn't like him. It was Meatball Monday, after all – Harry's favorite. They gave it up as a bad job after that. It seemed Harry was keen on remaining off the radar.

After Ron got his fill of spaghetti and meatballs, he got up and made his way to the library for his study date, his heart pounding. After a few minutes, he turned around to see Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny following him. They were grinning widely.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Neville raised his books. "I need to study," he said.

"Moral support," Dean offered.

"I'm here to watch you crash and burn," Seamus said.

Ron scowled and turned around. Ginny jumped on to his back. "I can't believe you have a crush," she said happily, as he struggled to get her off. "My little brother is growing up!"

"Get off me," Ron said, and threw her off. "And I'm a year older than you." Ginny grinned. "I swear to Merlin, if you guys screw this up for me…"

"We're just here for support," Dean said with a laugh. "Prime directive and all." The others stared at him, confused. "It's a muggle thing."

"Whatever," Ron said, and continued walking. "Stop following me."

"No," Seamus said.

"Hey Ron," Neville said. "Where are your books?"

"In my dorm," Ron said.

"So, when Hermione asks what you're studying?" Dean asked. Seamus laughed.

"Fuck!" Ron said. "I forgot my books!"

Dean, Seamus, and Ginny laughed. "Here," Neville said, and offered Ron his transfiguration book.

"Thanks," Ron said, and accepted it.

They entered the library. Someone else would've been impressed – it was a massive place, he largest magical library in the United Kingdom, and the third largest in the world. However, the Gryffindors couldn't really bring themselves to care.

"Okay," Ron said, and took a deep breath. He turned to his friends. "Leave."

They watched as Ron left to go to the study rooms. Seamus shook his head.

"Lad's actually nervous," Seamus said. "Seems he really likes the bird."

Dean frowned. "I legitimately hope he does well," he said, and looked at his hands. "What is happening to me?"

Seamus put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Maturity's an awful thing," he said.

"Uh oh," Ginny said. Seamus and Dean looked up and towards Ron. Ron stood at the door of the study room, apparently in shock.

Dean shook his head and walked up. They peered into the room past Ron – it was filled with Ravenclaws, and a few Hufflepuffs. Ernie smiled when he saw them. "Ah, will you be joining our study group, as well?" he asked.

Seamus seemed to have a sudden coughing fit and hid behind Neville. Dean glanced at Ron, who's ears were red with embarrassment. "Absolutely," Dean said. "Come on, guys."

Ernie frowned as he saw Ginny. "Uh, sorry, Ginny, right?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "We're all seventh years. I mean, I'm sure we could make due, but…"

"It's fine," Ginny said. "I think I saw Luna in the library. I'll work with her."

Dean turned to Neville and nudged him. Neville looked at him, and Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hey," Neville said. "Mind if I join you two?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at this, but shrugged. "Why not?" she said, and walked off. Neville joined her.

Dean and Seamus walked into the room, followed by the mortified and confused Ron. Hermione, Terry, Sue, and Susan sat around the table, along with Michael Corner – a good looking brown haired boy, Padma Patil – Pavarti's identical twin sister, and Lisa Turpin – a mousy, brown haired, bespectacled girl. Dean, Seamus, and Ron sat down.

"Hey guys," Terry said. "Did you ever find Harry?"

"No," Dean said. "And he missed Meatball Monday."

Padma scoffed. "It's not some great mystery," she said. "He's definitely out with some girl."

"Nah," Seamus said. "Harry loves Meatball Monday."

"He did look out of it during Transfiguration," Susan said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said. "Are we here to study, or to talk about Harry Potter?"

"Forgive her," Padma said. "She's a bit intense about school."

"I know what that's like," Dean said. "Ron's exactly the same way."

"Really?" said Hermione, Michael, and Seamus at the same time. Ron looked at Dean in confusion. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! Oh yeah," Ron said. "I love it. Just, can't get enough of, you know, tests. And junk."

Everyone at the table looked at him in confusion and amusement. "What's your favourite class?" Michael asked.

"Gods," Ron said, and shook his head. "There's just… there's so many to choose from. Uh, Charms, always great. Potions – classic. Divination –"

"You're taking Divination?" Michael asked, with a slight laugh.

"Yeah," Ron said. The assorted Ravenclaws snorted. "I mean, there's some good stuff there."

"No," Hermione said. Ron looked at her, and she looked back at him, annoyed. "There isn't, it's all nonsense."

"Is it, though?" Dean asked. "There are prophecies."

"Yeah, but," Hermione said, and shook her head. "Are you aware of the concept of pareidolia? It's the phenomena of the human brain to assign patterns to random data." The Gryffindors stared at her in confusion. She shook her head. "Like when you see shapes in clouds. That's all divination is – it means nothing."

Seamus scratched the back of his head. "I take it you're not a fan?" he asked.

Padma laughed. "She walked out halfway through third year," she said. The other Ravenclaws laughed at the memory. Hermione shook her head.

"Let's get studying," Hermione said.

They opened their books. Dean glanced at Ron, who looked incredibly uncomfortable, and sighed.

############

Harry leaned against the parapet of the top of the Astronomy Tower, a cigarette dangled between his fingers. His Astronomy class wasn't for another twenty minutes, and he had come up here early to get away from the rest of the school.

He could not get the images he had seen that morning out of his head. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Ron's look of horror as he was forced to kill himself. It was bad in Transfiguration – when Seamus sat down, he could only see the boy's dehydrated husk of a body. He couldn't look at any of them without seeing their bodies.

And he couldn't forget the hooded wizard – the man's crazed defiance as Harry looked down at him. Harry had wanted to kill the man, he had felt hatred and fury as he never had before. It scared him that he had that inside him. Worse, he wasn't sure if it was strength or weakness that made him lower his wand.

So Harry fled, and took solace in the lonely stars.

He heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the landing atop the Astronomy Tower. He pitched his cigarette and made like he was setting up his telescope. He glanced up as the door opened. It was Daphne.

"Potter," she said with a slight nod.

"Daphne," Harry said.

She sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and started to set up her station. Harry finished setting up, and, not really feeling like small talk, looked up into the night.

He loved the stars. When he was a kid, him and Sirius would sit under them, talking for hours. It was Sirius who taught him the constellations and told him the stories they hid. It was Sirius who told him that there was a massive universe out there, filled with sights and wonders that even magic couldn't match.

The stars gave him peace.

There was the sound of more footsteps. Harry looked towards the door, and thought he saw Daphne look away suddenly. Professor Sinistra – a tall, black woman with dreadlocks – stepped through the door, followed by Lavender and Pavarti. Sinistra seemed to be barely tolerating the two girls.

"Harry!" Lavender said, as she saw him. Sinistra breathed a sigh of relief when the girls approached Harry, instead. "Where have you been?"

"The boys have been looking for you all day," Pavarti said.

Harry looked away, and shrugged. "I'm not one to kiss and tell," he said.

"Liar," Pavarti said. Harry snorted. "So, who is it?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Harry said. "You're the biggest gossip in school."

"Prat," Pavarti said, and smacked him.

"You missed Meatball Monday," Lavender said. "Must be some girl."

"Sure," Harry said.

Sinistra started her lecture and Harry quickly zoned out.


	4. Chapter 4

_September 4, 1997_

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean sat in the Great Hall, picking at their breakfast. Harry hadn't shown up to their room last night, and wasn't at the table. Usually, one of them staying out all night was cause for celebration, but considering Harry's behaviour, they were worried.

"Okay, really, where the hell is he?" Ron asked, as he scanned the tables.

Lavender walked up and planted a light kiss on Seamus. "You mean Harry?" she asked as she sat down. "He's probably out with his girlfriend."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend," Ron said.

"Fine, the girl he's seeing," Lavender said with a roll of her eyes.

Neville furrowed his eyes. "I don't think he's seeing anyone, either," he said.

"A secret girl? Scandal," Lavender said. "I wonder who it is."

"You know –" Seamus said and raised a finger.

"Riddle's at the head table," Dean said, cutting Seamus off.

Lavender gave them a questioning look, and Neville sighed. "Seamus has a theory that Harry's gay." He said.

Lavender gasped. "A secret boy? Double scandal," she said, and got up. "I have to find Pavarti."

"But –" Neville said, as Lavender ran off towards Pavarti. "Fuck."

"Good job, mate," Seamus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now the whole school is going to think Harry's a chocolate dipper."

Neville glared at Seamus. "It was your theory," he said.

"Yeah, but I had the good sense not to tell Lav," Seamus said with a shrug. "I love her and all, but she tells Pavarti everything."

Ron, Neville, and Dean looked at him suddenly. "What did you say?" Dean asked.

"You love her?" Ron asked.

"Fuck me," Seamus said. The other boys grinned at each other.

"Are you going to marry her?" Dean asked.

"Can I be the best man?" Neville asked.

"You're going to have, like, a hundred kids, right?" Ron asked,

"Oh my gods, is she pregnant?" Neville asked.

"You're going to be a dad!" Dean said, and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Fuck you guys," Seamus said, and got up.

Ron, Neville, and Dean laughed as Seamus stormed off. Neville quickly sobered. "But, really, what's going on with Harry?" he asked.

"I have Creatures with him this morning," Ron said. "I'll see if I can get him to talk."

"Think he'll say anything?" Dean asked.

"Fuck no," Ron said with a sigh. "You know what he's like when he gets like this, but it's worth a shot."

Neville looked at his watch. "Come on," he said, and nudged Ron. "We have potions."

Ron smiled and fist pumped. Dean shook his head. "I don't get why you like Professor Nye so much," Dean said.

"He makes learning fun!" Ron said, and got up. Dean snorted and opened his sketchbook as Ron and Neville walked off.

################

After a fun-filled and exciting Potions class, Ron left the castle and went out onto the grounds. Care for Magical Creatures took place at Professor Hagrid's hut and, on particularly exciting classes, the Forbidden Forest. Ron breathed a slight sigh of relief as he saw Harry chatting with Hagrid, among the small crowd of students. Hagrid was a truly massive man, with wild long hair and a massive beard – there were rumours that he had giant's blood. He walked up to Hagrid and Harry.

"Alright, Hagrid?" Ron said in greeting.

"Alright," Hagrid said. "Have a good summer?"

Ron shrugged. "Can't complain," he said. He glanced over to where Harry was standing, to find the other boy gone. He turned around to see Harry standing towards the back of the class.

"Everythin' alright with Harry?" Hagrid asked. "He seems off."

Ron growled in exasperation. "Hell if I know," he said, and shook his head. "He sure isn't saying anything."

"I trust you and the lads'll sort him out?" Hagrid asked. Ron nodded. "Good. Harry's good people, hate to see him like this." Hagrid nodded as another couple students showed up. "I think that's everyone. I best get started."

Ron nodded and walked back next to Harry. He winced as he saw his best friend – Harry looked awful. He had dark rings under his eyes, he looked sweaty and pale, and it looked like he was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"Alright, alright, gather round," Hagrid said. The class clumped together closer. "I got a real treat for you today."

"Your last 'real treat' nearly tore off my arm," Draco said from the back.

"As I explained to the court, that was your damn fool fault for insultin' Buckbeak," Hagrid said. Ron snorted and glanced at Draco, who looked angry. "Now come on."

Hagrid turned and started walking towards the Forbidden Forest. The class followed – Ron walked beside Harry. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ron asked.

Harry winced. "Tonight," he said. "I swear." He walked on, and Ron let him walk ahead. Obviously something was very wrong with him, and he wasn't going to say anything.

They entered the main trail, and after a few minutes, they turned onto a freshly cleared path that led them into a rocky ravine. Hagrid stopped when they reached the gate of a wooden fence.

"Now then, once we enter, I want you all to remain quiet," Hagrid said. "They get spooked easy."

"What are 'they'?" Draco asked.

"Ye'll see," Hagrid said, and opened the gate. He proceeded quietly and the class followed. They hiked a few minutes more before they reach a flat, rocky clearing. "Near as I can tell, they like to den around here," Hagrid said in a low voice. "I'll see if I can draw them out."

Hagrid reached into his satchel and pulled out a wax paper package. He opened it and revealed what looked like ground beef. He tossed it lightly a dozen meters away from the class. He crouched down low, and motioned for the class to do the same. "Now remember," he said. "Keep quiet."

Minutes passed in silence, as more and more flies were attracted to the raw meat. Ron shifted uncomfortably – it was still summer and, even in Scotland, the sun was hot. He looked around at the small class, who were also starting to fidget.

Then, Hagrid slowly raised a hand, and nodded towards some bushes by the beef. Two sets of eyes looked out intelligently from the underbrush. Ron thought he could see dark beaks and fluffy down feathers.

Suddenly, one of the creatures leapt forward, grabbed a beakful of meat, and jumped back to the bush. Ron blinked – not quite sure what it was. It wasn't big – about the size of a dog – and covered in downy feathers, though towards the back legs it looked more like fur. On it's back there were strange outbursts of feathers. The other one darted forward for some meat, and Ron got a better look before it, too, disappeared. It's front legs were scaly and taloned, like a bird, and the feathery things on it's back were underdeveloped wings. Then, the bushes shook, and the eyes disappeared.

Hagrid straightened out. "Alright," he said. "I don't think they'll be back, even if I toss out more food."

Terry turned to Hagrid, wide eyed. "Were those gryphons?" he asked.

"Aye," Hagrid said with a nod. Ron couldn't help a small gasp – gryphons were among the most dangerous of creatures. The class broke out in whispers.

"What are you playing at, oaf?" Draco asked. He looked pale, and was scanning the skies. "You'll get us all killed."

"Most of the time, ye'd be right, Malfoy," Hagrid said. "Gettin' this close to gryphon cubs is suicide – the mother would be on you before ye knew it." Ron shuddered slightly. "Unfortunately, these two cubs have been orphaned. I volunteered to take them in – rehabilitate them 'til they're fit to be released."

"What happened?" Susan asked. "To their mother?"

"Poachers," Hagrid said, as if the word was bad food. "Must've taken a lot of them to take down such a beast. We found these two cuddled up next to her. They removed her head, claws, and wings – I hate to say it, but a prize like that is worth a fair amount of gold to the right buyer."

"Those monsters," Ron said.

Hagrid nodded sadly. "There are some bad people out there, Ron," he said. "More than I'd like to admit. Now, let's get back to the cabin."

Hagrid walked off, back along the path, followed by the subdued class. Ron hung back, and looked at the remains of the ground beef – once again covered in flies.

#################

Harry didn't show up to lunch, his behaviour during Charms was the same as during Transfiguration the day before, and he was missing at dinner.

"A galleon says he doesn't show," Seamus said as they walked through the Gryffindor common room.

"He'll show," Ron said, and mounted the steps to their dorm. "He said he'd tell us. Harry wouldn't go back on his word."

They entered their room, and found it empty. "What'd I say," Seamus said. "No Potter."

"It's only seven," Neville said.

"Yeah, he didn't really give me a time," Ron said.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait for him to show?" Seamus asked.

Dean snorted. "Had plans with the missus, Romeo?" he asked.

"I would prefer to get a leg up that wait for the prat, yeah," Seamus said.

Neville sighed. "We might as well do some homework," he said.

Hesitantly, they sat down and took out their books. Dean frowned as he saw Ron pull out a Creatures book. "Hagrid actually gave you work?" Dean asked.

"Well no," Ron said.

"Hold up, are you doing extra work?" Seamus asked. Dean and Neville turned to look at Ron.

"Are you feeling alright, mate?" Dean asked.

Ron shifted a bit. "It's these gryphons," he said. "I want to help them."

"You're definitely not feeling alright," Seamus said.

The door opened, and they all looked up. It was Ginny.

"Wow, you guys actually do work?" she asked. Dean and Seamus snorted. "Has Harry shown yet?" Ron shook his head. "Are you sure you want me to be here for this?"

"Of course," Neville said immediately.

"Yeah," Dean said. "You're one of us now."

"Joy," Ginny said. "I didn't bring any homework."

"No need," Harry said. She jumped slightly and turned around.

"You look awful," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Harry said and walked past her. He sat down on the bed. He looked even worse than he had during Creatures. It was fairly obvious he hadn't showered, and he had a slight twitch. He sat down on his bed. "It's been a rough couple days."

Ron looked at the others. "Mate," he said.

"Just, give me a moment," Harry said, and ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. "Okay. Okay." He took a deep breath. "So, yesterday, during Defence, Riddle did these interviews to see if we could continue the class. And, during mine, he… did something."

Seamus and Dean raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "Mate," Seamus said.

"Did he –" Dean said, and gulped. "Did he touch you?"

Harry looked up sharply. "What? Merlin, no, no. Why would you even think that?" he said, and looked away. "No, he made see… things. It was some sort of illusion, I guess, but I've never heard of anything like it before. It was so… real."

Ginny looked at Harry – his eyes were far away and haunted. "What did he make you see?" she asked.

"You," Harry said and looked up. "Not you, Ginny, but the rest of you. Or what was left. You were dead, killed in horrific ways." Everyone else's eyes widened. "Neville got his head blown off. Seamus, you were all dried out. Dean was cut to pieces. And Ron –" Harry took another deep breath. "He put you under the cruciatus, and then the imperius. He made you slit your own throat."

"Merlin," Ron said, and touched his throat.

"He?" Dean asked. "Riddle?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't recognize him," he said. "Just a wizard in a hood."

"What happened next?" Ginny asked.

Harry twitched slightly. "I was strapped to a chair," he said. "I got free. I disarmed him, and bound him in ropes, and I looked down at him." He looked at his hand. "My wand was in my hand." He shook his head. "Gods, I wanted to do it. More than anything, I wanted to kill that son of a bitch. I – I couldn't do it, though. I lowered my wand, and the illusion faded, and Riddle told me I could continue with the class."

Harry looked down again, shaking. The others stared at him. "It was a test?" Ron asked.

"It was a fuckin' test," Harry said. "That bastard put me in a room full of your corpses to see if I'd go dark."

"Oh Morgana," Ginny said.

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked. "Why would he make you see that?"

"All he did with me was ask if I still wanted to be an auror," Neville said.

"I almost wish you were a bender, mate," Seamus said quietly.

Ron looked at Harry, who was still averting his eyes from them. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fuck no," Harry said with a bitter laugh. "I can't get those pictures out of my head. I – I'm sorry." He got up, and walked out.

The rest of the room looked at each other. "We should go after him," Ron said.

"We'll just make things worse," Neville said.

"That's my best mate," Ron said. "I can't let him go through this alone."

"I'll go," Ginny said. "It's not like he saw my mutilated corpse."

Ginny turned to leave. "Ginny," Ron said. Ginny glanced back. "Thank you."

Ginny smiled at him, and left the room. She walked down into the common room, and saw Harry looking into the ashes of the unlit fireplace. A couple of third years sat next to him playing exploding snap, and glancing at him every few seconds, scared and in awe.

"We need to talk," Ginny said.

Harry groaned and hung his head back. "I already told you everything and I'm out of hiding," he said. "What more do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're okay," Ginny said. "Because, honestly, you don't seem it."

Harry glared at her, and she cocked an eyebrow. "Fine," he said. "But not here." He looked around the room. "Somewhere more private."

"I thought I was off-limits," Ginny said. Harry grunted and got up. "Okay, not ready for jokes yet."

Harry walked out of the room, and Ginny followed. They walked down the corridor, and Harry pulled on a wall sconce. A secret door opened, and on the other side there was a stairwell, with a stain glass window depicting a dragon. He sat down on the stairs.

"Nice place," Ginny said as she sat down next to him.

Harry nodded. "It's one of my favourites," he said.

Ginny smirked. "I'm sure you've brought all manner of witches here," she said.

Harry shook his head. "This is a place just for me," he said.

"Oh," Ginny said. They sat in silence for a moment, and watched the dragon uncoil in the stain glass.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "I don't know what you want, Gin. I saw some fucked up shit. Not like I can unsee that."

"I know," Ginny said. "But it wasn't real. They're all still alive up there."

Harry lowered his head into his hands. "You don't get it," he said. "I can't look at them without seeing them like… that. It's all I can see."

"They're your best friends," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said. "Merlin, I don't know what to do. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I threw up five times today."

Ginny nodded and looked over at Harry. He looked so broken. "You know, they spent hours looking for you yesterday," she said. "At every meal they looked so distracted and lost." Harry didn't react and Ginny sighed. "You're missing Ron's attempts to get Granger's attention."

Harry looked up. "Oh yeah?" he asked.

"He asked to study with her yesterday," Ginny said. "She failed to mention it'd be with the rest of Ravenclaw." She grinned. "It was hilarious – he just stood there gaping like a fish."

Harry smiled slightly. "How'd that go?" he asked.

"Awful," Ginny said. Harry snorted. "I didn't hang around, but apparently Dean had the great idea to build Ron up as some sort of super brain." Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "I know. And then they all ripped into him for taking Divination."

"Merlin," Harry said. "Is he alright?"

Ginny looked at him. "He'd be doing a whole lot better if he had his best friend with him," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you seriously guilting me over being traumatized?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "I'm just saying, those guys up there need you," she said, and smacked his leg with the back of her hand. "So get the fuck over it, pussy."

Harry laughed. "Gods, you're such a bitch," he said.

"And you're an asshole," Ginny said. She squeezed his knee and got up. "So, are you going to come back up, or do I have to actually kick your ass?"

Harry got up, too, and looked down at her. "You can try," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, let's go."

Ginny smirked, and left the stairwell. Harry shook his head and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_September 5, 1997_

Harry and Neville walked into the Defence room. Neville glanced at his friend – he realized Harry hadn't slept much the night before, but despite that, he looked a lot better. He was freshly showered, wearing clean clothes, and shaved. They sat down at a table towards the back – Tracy, Susan, and Hermione were already there, each at their own table.

"Do you know who else made it?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged.

"Potter!" Draco said as he walked in. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't cut it."

Harry shrugged. "Seems I can," he said. "How about you? I'm surprised you convinced Riddle you're not an asshole."

Draco sneered at him, and sat down at his own table. The door to Professor Riddle's office opened, and Riddle stepped out.

"Good morning, class," Riddle said as he stepped to the front of the room. He scanned the room and nodded. Harry felt his skin crawl as he caught the man's blue eyes. "I'm glad you all decided to continue. Before we go over the syllabus, I would like to discuss the subject matter for a few moments." He waved his wand and the words 'The Dark Arts' appeared on the blackboard. "In this room, you will be learning magic at it's most dangerous and horrifying. There are some that think this," he waved at the blackboard, "is a misnomer – that magic is magic, and it is only intent that dictates whether it's good or evil. This is a lie. I will be teaching you evil. There are no shades of grey here. You have been permitted to continue because I believe you will not use this knowledge against your fellow man, but I hold no illusions. You will be tempted." Harry glanced at Neville, who raised his eyebrows. "The temptation of the dark is simple – it is the temptation of power. There are many reasons why one would want power, and not all of them are bad, but I urge you to remember that the ends do not justify the means."

Riddle took a deep breath. "We will be spending the first several months going over the history of the Dark, so that you can understand why those before you have succumbed," he continued. "In many ways, this class will be as much about ethics as about magic. So let's begin with a familiar name, Herpo the Foul."

Riddle continued to lecture for the next hour. Harry had a somewhat difficult time following – the subject matter was pretty grisly, and he couldn't stop thinking about the last time he was in this room. Riddle wrapped up the lecture, and leaned against the desk. Harry glanced at his watch – there was still twenty minutes left.

"I will be setting aside some time at the end of each class for discussion," Riddle said. "I want complete trust and honesty between each of you." He raised a hand for quiet as Harry, Neville, and Draco looked like they were about to object. "I want you to be able to react to the horrors I show you with honesty and sincerity. The Dark festers in secrets and the hidden places in your heart, and if you try to disguise yourself from it, it will take you." He looked at each member of the class, and seemed to look at Harry and Draco for longer than the rest. "I understand that there are some… tensions within the class, so for the first few months, the discussions will be one-on-one. I want you to cross house lines for as long as you can." Harry snorted. "Find a partner and begin."

Harry immediately looked to Susan, who turned around to face him.

"Bones," Draco said. "You're with me."

"But-" Susan said.

"I refuse to work with anyone else," Draco said, and waved a hand towards Harry and Neville. "I haven't prepared myself mentally for their inanities."

Susan looked unhappy, but moved her books to Draco's table without further complaint. "Gods, I hate that guy," Harry said.

He and Neville turned to Tracy and Hermione, as they couldn't pick each other.

"Neville?" Hermione asked, at the same time as Tracy said, "Longbottom."

"Hey!" Harry said, as the two girls engaged in a silent battle of wills.

After a moment, Tracy bowed her head slightly. "Fine," she said. "Potter, get over here."

Harry sighed and grabbed his books. He sat down next to Tracy, who raised her eyebrows at him. "So," she said. "What actually happened during your interview?"

Harry groaned. "Do we have to start with that? Can't we go with something lighter?" he asked. Tracy snorted. "What about favourite colour? Red. Or favourite food? Treacle tart."

Tracy stared at him for a moment. "Blue and raspberries," she said. Harry snorted. "Now, what happened?"

"He put me under an illusion. I saw the dead bodies of my best friends. It was fucked," Harry said, somewhat deadpan. "Next question?"

"Circe," Tracy said quietly. "How was that?"

"Horrifying, what do you think?" Harry asked.

Tracy winced slightly and nodded. "Right," she said.

They fell into an uneasy silence. Harry sighed and looked around the room. Hermione and Neville were having a polite, if awkward, conversation, while Susan looked livid as Draco went on about something or other. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I guess I'm still a bit tense."

Tracy snorted. "It's fine," she said. "You looked awful in Charms yesterday."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Harry said.

"I make it a point to notice assholes interested in my best friend," Tracy said.

Harry laughed. "Fair enough," he said. "How about you? You looked rough after your interview."

Tracy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "It wasn't so bad," she said. "He just asked about my plans after graduation."

Harry frowned. "Why did that affect you so much?" he asked.

"I want to be an Unspeakable," Tracy said and looked away. "My reasons are – difficult. Not to understand, but for me to talk about."

"But I guess Riddle needed to know?" Harry asked.

Tracy nodded. "Yeah," she said and turned back to him. "You aren't curious? Riddle did say no secrets."

"It helps that I really don't care," Harry said with a smirk. Tracy sighed. "I'm joking. No, if you want to tell me, I'm all ears, but I get if you don't. Some things are tough to talk about, doesn't mean you're keeping a secret."

Tracy nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Potter," she said. Harry smiled back. "So, what's with these rumours that you're gay?"

##############

Seamus sat in the Great Hall, and was about to bite into a sandwich when it got smacked out of his hand. He looked up and saw Harry and Neville. Harry looked angry, and when Harry looked angry it was actually scary.

"Hey," Seamus said. "What's going –"

"Seamus," Harry said, his voice strangely strained. "Why does half the school think I'm gay?"

Seamus squeaked slightly, and looked at Neville. "Really that's Neville's fault," he said. "He's the one who told Lav."

"I told her your theory," Neville said. Harry nodded.

"And what theory is this?" Harry asked. Seamus averted his eyes. "Seamus?"

Seamus winced. "I was just having a laugh, mate," he said quietly.

"Great!" Harry said with a slight growl. "Bloody fantastic! You were having a laugh!"

Before Seamus could respond, Harry turned and left. Seamus looked at Neville, then at the remains of his sandwich.

Harry walked through the Entrance Hall, painfully aware of the whispers and stares thrown his way. Ginny saw him and ran up.

"Hey, Harry," she said. He grunted in reply. "Great, you're pissy again."

Harry turned and faced her with a glare. "I'm sorry, Gin, but, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not having the best couple days," he said with a growl. "Daphne has a boyfriend, I lived a nightmare, and now apparently I'm gay."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Daphne said.

"Fuck me," Harry groaned. He turned around to see a confused-looking Daphne. "Hey Daphne."

"Why would you think I have a boyfriend?" Daphne asked. "And why would you care?"

"I, uh, I don't," Harry said with a wince. "You are looking great today."

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "Thank you, Potter," she said, and nodded at Ginny. "Weasley." She walked past them into the Great Hall.

Harry watched her go. "Did I just fuck that up?" he asked and turned to Ginny. She nodded. "Fuck."

Ginny patted his shoulder. "Hey, at least she doesn't have a boyfriend," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod. "Why did Tracy say she did?"

"Tracy Davis? The Slytherin?" Ginny asked. "Probably to see you squirm."

Harry groaned. "I thought she was alright, too," he said.

"Seriously? You mess with people constantly," Ginny said. "Remember when you convinced me my diary was eating my soul?"

Harry shrugged. "Harmless fun," he said.

"And this is?" Ginny asked.

"A vindictive campaign against my well-being," Harry said and turned around. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Harry started walking towards the stairs leading to the kitchens. Ginny frowned and point towards the Great Hall. "Lunch is being served right now," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm pissed at Seamus," Harry said. He started walking and Ginny followed.

"You don't need to sit with him," Ginny said.

"Why would I not sit with him?" Harry asked.

Ginny snorted. "Because you're pissed at him," she said.

Harry frowned. "I don't follow," he said.

"You can sit away from Seamus," Ginny said.

"He's in our spot," Harry said.

"You can sit somewhere else," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her. "If you're going to be talking nonsense, you might as well leave," he said. Ginny shook her head and followed him down into the basement.

###############

Harry sat in Transfiguration, doodling idly on a piece of parchment. He liked the class fine, but he knew the material pretty well already – his godfather insisted on it. Beside him, Ron was staring into space idly. Mercifully, McGonagall wrapped up her lecture.

"Please hand in your chapter summaries," McGonagall said. "And Mr. Potter, could you please remain behind?"

Harry joined the queue and hung out by the desk until the rest of the class left. "What's up, Professor?" he asked.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "The Quidditch pitch is booked Saturday morning from 10 to 12 for tryouts," she said.

"Fantastic," Harry said. "Thank you."

"I do expect to win the cup this year, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, we already have a great team," he said. "Four returning starters."

"Do I have to remind you not to just choose your friends?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm going to choose the best," Harry said. "That just so happens to be my friends."

McGonagall shook her head. "Of course," she said.

"I'll put up a notice tonight," Harry said, he turned to go and remembered something. "Oh, and I was wondering if I could still sign up for animagus."

"Your friends mentioned you would be interested," McGonagall said. "I conduct the lessons Thursday nights at 8."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Professor," he said. "Has anyone else signed up?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not many of your fellow students are willing to put in the effort," she said.

"Crazy people," Harry said. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

McGonagall nodded and Harry left the room. Outside Ron, Neville, and Dean were lounging in the hallway.

"Did Seamus take off?" Harry asked.

Dean nodded. "He left with Lav," he said.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked as they headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"She booked off the pitch for tryouts Saturday morning," Harry said.

Dean frowned. "I might be busy then," he said and grinned. "Isabel MacDougal."

"Nice," Harry said with a grin.

"You have a date on a Saturday morning?" Ron asked.

Dean shrugged. "Well, Friday night," he said.

Harry snorted. "Just be there," he said and clapped his hands. "Now who wants to go for a fly?"

"Uh, mate?" Ron said and pointed out a window. It was pouring rain.

Harry shrugged. "I haven't been on a broom since Saturday," he said.

"Really?" Ron asked. "Don't you usually fly when you're upset."

"I was avoiding you guys," Harry said and averted his eyes. "I wasn't going to go somewhere I know you'd find me." He shook himself. "So are you guys going to join me or not?"

Dean stared at him. "Of course not, psycho," he said.

##############

Ron was studying. Or, at least, he was really trying. The words to his Potions book just could not focus into sense. He lifted his eyes and looked around the study room. The Ravenclaws had their noses pressed to their books, their hands a blur of note taking. The few Hufflepuffs were more relaxed, but equally as intent on their studies. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked back to his book.

"Weasley," Hermione said. Ron looked up. "You're shaking the table."

Ron noticed he had been tapping his foot. "Sorry," he said and stopped. Hermione nodded and returned to her own book. Ron tried to continue reading but it wasn't working. The room was filled with the sound of pages turning and quills scratching. He laughed slightly.

"Merlin, it's quiet," Ron said. "Think we can get some music in here?"

"Weasley –" Hermione said with a glared, but Michael smiled.

"I'd be amenable to that," Michael said and stood up. "Do you like Baroque?"

Ron looked around the room for help, but only saw expectant faces. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure. He's alright," he said.

Padma snorted and Michael nodded with a shake of his head. He went to the record player and started it playing with a tap of his wand. The sound of trumpets emerged from the speaker – Ron frowned as it transitioned into strings.

"What the hell is this?" Ron asked.

Michael smiled. "Claudio Monteverdi's L'Orfeo," he said.

"I thought it was Ba-whatsit," Ron said.

"He is Baroque," Michael said.

Ron snorted. "More like Baro-ring, am I right?" he said. Susan, Ernie, and Terry snorted, and Ron pointed at them.

"Weasley," Hermione said with a glare. "Can I speak with you outside?"

She got up. Ron shrugged and got up too. Hermione walked into another study room and erected a silencing ward. She turned and glared at Ron again. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Ron blinked. "Studying?" he said.

"You're being disruptive," Hermione said and crossed her arms.

Ron furrowed his brow. "I made a joke," he said.

"A bad joke," Hermione said. "And you're obviously not taking this seriously."

"I am taking this seriously," Ron said.

"No, you're not," Hermione said with a glare.

"Yes, I am," Ron said.

"No!" Hermione yelled and then she gathered herself. "Listen, you're disrupting the group. And I don't understand why, you were the one who asked to study with us."

"I asked to study with you," Ron said, then blushed and averted his eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "So, you wanted a tutor?" she asked.

"What? No, I –" Ron said.

"Then what?" Hermione asked. "Because I know you're not here to actually study."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed. "Come on, Weasley," she said. "I mean, you're you."

Ron frowned. "I don't –" he said, then nodded with a sad look on his face. "Oh, I get it. You think I'm dumb."

Hermione's face softened. "Weasley, I didn't –" she said but Ron cut her off.

"No, it's cool," Ron said. "I get it. I – I'll get my books. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Ron nodded again and left the room. Hermione stood there with a slight frown.

##############

Dean sat in the dorm room, sketching. He had talked to Flitwick the previous day, and the diminutive Charms master was overjoyed at the idea of a new mural, but warned it might take some to find a suitable place. Hogwarts was an old school and a lot of famous witches and wizards had matriculated through – there weren't very many places that didn't have some sort of historical significance. Still, Dean knew he'd get his mural, he just needed to get an idea – the issue is he had too many.

The door slammed open, and Ron stomped in and kicked the quaffle on the ground. Dean narrowly dodged the ball as it almost hit his head. Ron collapsed on his bed. "So," Dean said slowly. "How was study group?"

"Fuck off," Ron said.

Dean blinked. "Mate –" he said.

"Fuck off," Ron repeated and pulled a pillow over his face.

The door opened again, and Neville and Seamus entered. They looked at Ron, then at Dean, who shrugged.

"What's with him?" Seamus said, as he crossed the room and grabbed a beer from a case. He chilled it with a tap of his wand.

"She thinks I'm stupid," Ron said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I'm sure she doesn't –" Neville started, but was cut off by Ron angrily pulling the pillow away.

"You weren't there, Nev," Ron said. "You didn't see the way she looked at me." He took a deep breath. "Maybe she's right."

"Fuckin' great," Seamus grumbled and took a sip of his beer. Dean glared at him, then turned back to Ron.

"Mate, you're not stupid," Dean said.

"No, but I'm not smart either," Ron said, and sat up. "Not like her, at least."

Seamus snorted. "No one's smart like her," he said. "The girl is pathological."

Ron shook his head. "I can't believe I thought I actually had a shot with her," he said. "The bet's off." Seamus pouted slightly. "I need to find Harry."

"You found him," Harry said from the door. He walked in and grabbed a beer. "What's up?"

"Hey, the bet's off," Ron said.

Harry blinked. "No it isn't," he said.

"Greengrass has a boyfriend," Ron said. "It's not fair to you."

Harry laughed. "I can't believe I forgot to mention this, but it turns out Tracy was lying about that," he said. Ron blinked. "Wait, did something happen with Granger?" Ron groaned and fell back down on his bed. Harry turned to Neville, who nodded. "Mate, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Ron groaned louder. "She thinks I'm dumb," he said. "I don't have a chance with her."

Harry sighed and looked at his other friends. Dean and Neville shrugged, while Seamus scowled and took another sip. Harry turned back to Ron. "Mate, that's not true," he said. Ron grunted. "You're not dumb, and there's no way in hell I'm pulling out of the bet." Ron raised his head and glared at Harry. "And, if you lose, I'm going to make it real bad."

Seamus laughed. "How bad?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "How about 'Chudley Cannons suck' across his chest?" he asked.

"You wouldn't," Ron growled.

Harry shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to figure things out with Granger," he said.

Ron groaned again and sat up. "Fine," he said. "But you'll get yours, Potter."

Seamus shook his head. "Is today's edition of The Emotion Hour over? Great," he said. "Can we move on?"

"Shut up, lover boy," Dean said, and Seamus kicked the quaffle at him. "But yeah, we've got homework." Ron groaned. "Ron, what sort of music do you want?"

Ron pulled himself out of bed. "Anything but Baroque," he said.

"Ba-what?" Seamus asked.

Ron shook his head and sat down at the table. "I don't fuckin' know," he said. "Some Ravenclaw thing."


	6. Chapter 6

_September 6, 1997_

Hagrid had led his class once again into the gryphon's clearing. The rain from the day before had passed and a weak sun was drying the ground. Hagrid told them to just relax – he figured the cubs would have to get used to the students being in their space. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, this was probably the only class where they were told to slack off.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, a posh brown-haired Hufflepuff, scowled as Susan, Terry, Harry, and Ron sat down on some rocks. "We're expected to sit on the ground?" he asked.

Terry grinned and patted the ground beside him. "Come on, mate," he said. "Dirt don't hurt."

Justin carefully lay down his robe and sat on it. "Why're you taking this class if you don't want to get dirty?" Harry asked.

Justin glanced at Susan. "I like animals," he said. "The dirt is an unfortunate side-effect."

"There they are," Hagrid said and pointed towards the bushes. The gryphon cubs stared out again, slightly less suspicious and a little more curious than they were before. "Remember, just act natural. They'll approach us."

"They're beautiful," Susan said. Ron nodded.

"Hey, Ron," Terry said. "What happened to you last night? You scarpered pretty quickly."

Ron looked uncomfortable, so Harry decided to chime in. "I came to get him," he said. "I needed his help for, uh."

"Quidditch," Ron said with a nod. "Yeah, with quidditch."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, to help plan the tryouts," he said.

Susan and Justin stared at them, and Terry shrugged. "You made captain, right?" Terry asked Harry, who nodded. "I got to say, your team is scary. I'm not looking forward to playing you guys."

"I just wish Hufflepuff had a better team," Justin said.

"You and Megan are pretty good," Terry said.

"Yeah, but we're the only returning starters," Justin said. "The rest graduated."

Susan nodded. "We'll have a good team, but nowhere close to the rogues," she said and nodded towards Harry and Ron.

Harry grinned. "It's going to be a good season," he said. "I'm stoked."

Susan gasped. The group looked up to see one of the gryphon cubs a few meters away. It was sniffing at them slightly. "Oh hello," Susan said. "Aren't you a big girl? What's your name?"

Ron smiled as the gryphon sniffed towards them and hissed a bit. "He's actually male," he said. "You can tell by the darker feathers on his crest."

Harry glanced at Ron. "How do you know that, mate?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "I did some reading," he said.

"I didn't know you could read, Weasley," Draco yelled from across the clearing. The gryphon hissed and back away.

"Shut it, Draco!" Harry yelled back. "I heard about your impotency!"

"Quiet the both o' you," Hagrid said. "You're spookin' the beasties."

Harry grinned, and turned back to the gryphon. The gryphon quirked his head to him and chirped. Harry chirped back.

############

Seamus sat in Muggle Studies, half-asleep. Professor Quirinus Quirrell droned on at the front of the class about movies – surprisingly, what he said made sense, but, unfortunately, he could not get the projector to work. They were supposed to watch _The Wizard of Oz_. Instead, Quirrell spent the class describing the movie. It wasn't quite as enthralling as the film. The bell rang, thankfully, and Seamus got up. He left with the rest of the small class – there was only Padma, Justin, and Daphne in it.

Outside, he saw Susan waiting for Justin.

"Hey, Seamus," Susan said.

"Hey Susan," Seamus said. Justin walked out and walked up to them.

Susan frowned at Seamus. "Why're you taking Muggle Studies?" she asked. "I mean, Justin wants to work in the muggle world, but you?"

Seamus shrugged. "It's a complete bird course," he said. "I mean, Quirrell just spent an hour talking about midgets and flying monkeys."

" _The Wizard of Oz_ is a classic," Justin said.

Susan shook her head, then turned to Seamus. "I meant to ask you, I've been hearing these rumours about Harry," she said.

Seamus laughed. "About how he's a fudge packer?" he asked. Seamus and Justin glanced at each other uncomfortably. "Well, if you ask me."

"Oh," Susan said and looked down.

"Relax, I've seen no evidence of it," Seamus said. "I'm just taking a mickey."

Susan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, while Justin scowled slightly. "Thanks," Susan said.

"We'll see you later," Justin said, and pulled Susan later.

Seamus watched the Hufflepuffs leave with a slight grin. "Interesting," he said.

Lavender walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey babe," she said. "What's interesting?"

Seamus smiled at her. "It seems Ms. Bones is missing Harry's… bone? Or wait, I can do better," he said, and thought for a minute. "Whatever, Susan wants to bang Harry."

Lavender pulled a disgusted face. "Ew," she said. "And really?"

"Do me a favour?" Seamus asked. "Don't tell Pavarti. I don't want this to get back to Harry."

"Why not?" Lavender asked with a frown.

Seamus smirked. "I want to see him squirm," he said.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, and looked him up and down. "But you owe me."

Seamus grinned and put an arm around her waist. "However can I repay this debt?" he asked. Lavender giggled.

###################

Harry walked into the Transfiguration classroom and found it empty. He looked around, shrugged, and grabbed a seat by McGonagall's desk. Despite his somewhat crappy week, he had been looking forward to this. He'd wanted to be an animagus since he was a kid, listening to Sirius's stories about his father and friends running as animals through the Forbidden Forest with a werewolf. It sounded like so much fun. For some reason, none of his friends agreed.

After a few minutes, a tabby cat slunk it's way into the room.

Harry smiled. "Professor," he said with a nod.

The cat looked at him as it walked behind the desk, and McGonagall popped up. "Mr. Potter," she said. "I am happy to see you're interested in these lessons."

"I'm surprised it's not more popular," Harry said. "It sounds absolutely wild."

McGonagall graced him with a rare smile. "While I wouldn't use those words, it is quite an exhilarating piece of magic," she said. "I have only taught five students before. Unfortunately, many heed my warnings about the amount of work it entails."

"I can't say I'm crazy about it either," Harry said with a shrug. "But I wanted to do this as long as I can remember. I don't care about the work, I'm ready."

McGonagall nodded. "Good, but I feel I must remind you it is a months long process," she said. "And if I see this is interfering with your other classes, we will have words." Harry nodded. "Now, to begin with…"

Harry emerged an hour later, his head spinning from the concepts they had discussed. He had a pretty good handle on Transfiguration, but this one on a whole other level. He knew about human transfiguration, but this was wandless, wordless, and he basically had to construct an entirely new brain. With human transfiguration, if he turned into a bird, his brain would be that of a bird, and someone else would have to turn him back.

As well, a huge part of the process was mental. He had to somehow realize he was just as much a moose or whatever as he was a human, which sounded really hard. McGonagall said it got easier, but he wasn't sure about that one – Harry's a person, not a moose. McGonagall had left him with two thick tomes, along with a booklet of meditative exercises to help him 'get in touch with his inner animal'.

To Harry, the whole thing seemed kind of fruity.


	7. Chapter 7

_September 8, 1997_

Harry stood in front of a crowd of Gryffindors on the Quidditch pitch. It was the morning of team tryouts and most of the house had turned out, either to try out or to watch. Harry was pleased – last year had ended in a disappointing loss against Slytherin in the finals, but with this many people trying out, and four returning starters, he was prepared to form the best team Hogwarts has seen in years. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, take a knee," he called. The team from the previous year complied, and the rest of the hopefuls quickly followed suit. "Welcome to Gryffindor team tryouts. Thank you for coming out. From here on out, it is your job to show me you have what it takes. Just as it's my job to pick the best possible team. I know we have some returning players –" He nodded at his friends, and the other substitutes. "But I want to say that no one's spot is guaranteed."

"How about yours?" someone called from the crowd. A few other people laughed.

Harry laughed also. "If you think you're better than me, Bertalem, then show me," he said. "That goes for all of you. If you think you deserve a spot on the team, show me in the sky, or shut the hell up. We'll start with a basic passing drill – I'll be eliminating people as we go. If you're asked to leave, don't be discouraged. It just isn't your year. Now pair up and get in the air."

Harry, however, was discouraged at what he saw as quaffles began to rain down onto the pitch from the prospective players. The Gryffindor tryouts were notorious for being the most attended – you get a bunch of kids who value strength and guts above all else, and of course they all want to play the Dangerous Game. Unfortunately, while those were important aspects of the sport, they can't take the place of talent and basic hand-eye coordination.

Harry took to the air and asked well over half the attendees to leave. After a few more minutes of warm up, he blew his whistle and asked everyone to split into positions. He sighed a bit as the vast majority flew into the forwards group. He didn't blame them – it was the best position in his biased opinion, but him and Ginny had been starters last year, and three other players had been substitutes. He really didn't need forwards – he needed defence. One of his starters and one of his substitutes had graduated last year. Unfortunately, including Neville and Seamus, there were only five prospects.

Harry started them on a basic drill – two lines of forwards, a line of defence, and the keepers swapping out. It was two forwards trying to score against the defence and keeper. The good thing about defence, Harry mused as he watched the drill, is that only the serious tried out for it. Half the forwards were a mess, and asked to leave. After that, Harry's job got more difficult – he had weeded out the obviously bad players which left him with the tough choices.

One of the defence was asked to leave, but encouraged to try again the following year, and one of the keepers was quickly revealed to be a bit of a head case. He pruned off a few more forwards, but he still had a lot of choice. Ginny was an obvious choice, and Dean was good enough to be brought up to starter – and with Harry as the third, they had a starting line up. But he couldn't make the call for the substitutes yet. For defence, Neville had been a starter last year, and Seamus had been substitute – it might be time to bring him up to the starting line.

Harry kept them doing drills for a while longer, taking notes, and then ended with a quick skirmish. Then, as lunch approached, he called for them to stop.

"Okay," Harry called. "Good job everyone. I'll be posting the team list in the common room tonight. Hit the showers."

Harry waited outside of the change rooms for his roommates and Ginny. He had barely done any flying other than showing the drills so he skipped a shower. Instead, he sat on a bench outside pitch and reviewed his notes. Ginny emerged first, her hair still wet – she claimed it looked better if it dried naturally rather than with a charm.

Ginny sat down beside Harry. "So, what'd you think?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "You flew well, but your spot was pretty much guaranteed a spot," he said.

Ginny beamed at him. "I was worried," she said "So many people tried out for forward."

"It is the best position," Harry said with a smirk. Ginny snorted. "There's some talent there, but – I'm worried about the team next year. Hardly anyone tried out for defence."

Ginny smirked. "Let me worry about that when I'm wearing that badge," she said and tapped Harry's captain's badge. "Now what's taking those boys so long? Are they playing grab ass in the shower?"

Harry stuffed his notes in his bag and raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you do in the girls' shower room?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said with a nod. "A lot of grabbing, touching, licking, kissing – the usual."

"I knew it," Harry said. Ginny laughed.

"What about the boys' shower?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Mostly trying not to look at each others' dicks while trying to secretly compare your own dick to theirs," he said.

"Gross, you've seen my brother's dick," Ginny said. She looked around and leaned in closer. "I've been meaning to ask – have you been doing alright?"

Harry sighed. "It's been… tough," he said and looked down. "I've had a few nightmares, missed a couple meals, but I think –" He took a deep breath. "I think I've finally gotten over your brother's dick."

Ginny laughed and smacked his arm. "Prat," she said.

Harry laughed and looked at her. "Ginny," he said. "I'm doing okay."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Harry said. "I can't say it's been the best week, but I've put what I saw in perspective."

Ginny smiled. "Good," she said. "You're a lot more fun when you're not a moody bitch."

The boys emerged from the changing room, and with Harry and Ginny made their way back to the castle discussing the tryouts. They crossed a covered stone bridge that crossed a ravine connecting the grounds to the castle, and as they entered the courtyard, Hermione stepped in front of them.

"Weasley," she said, then realized she was facing more than one Weasley. "Uh, Ron. Can I speak –"

"Hey Potter!" a voice called from behind them. They turned to see a sixth year Hufflepuff with the ridiculous name of Phrixos Angelov approach them. "Listen, I'm having a party tonight and –" he said and then stopped when he noticed they were speaking with the Head Girl. Colour drained from his face. "I'll, uh, I'll catch you later."

Phrixos backed away from the staring group, then turned and ran. Seamus started laughing and Harry turned to Hermione. "So, that was weird, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean said and shoved Seamus. "I wonder what he wanted."

Hermione glared at them. "You are the worst liars I have ever met," she said, Seamus snorted and started laughing harder. Neville patted him on the back. "You've advertised your 'business' in every bathroom in school."

Harry tried not to grin – they had spent the past week writing messages in every toilet stall to contact 'The Rogues' for liquor at very competitive prices.

Seamus managed to compose himself. "You mean some no good-nik is defacing the bathrooms?" he asked. "That's awful!"

Hermione glared at him. "Yes," she said. "And if I find any further proof you are selling illicit goods, I will come after you."

Harry nodded seriously. "I'd expect no less from such a talented and dedicated Head Girl," he said. "But it's obvious what's happening here." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Someone is trying to tarnish our good name. Don't worry, Granger. We will get to the bottom of this."

Hermione huffed and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Ron," she said and opened them. "May I speak with you?"

Ron's eyes went wide and his ears red. He turned to Harry who nodded slightly. "Uh, yeah," he said. "Sure."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't take too long," he said. "I need your help with the team. Come on guys."

Harry led the others into the castle, and Ron turned to Hermione. "The team?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Quidditch," he said. "We just had tryouts." Hermione nodded. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So, uh, what's up?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I would like to invite you back to the study group," she said.

Ron blinked and furrowed his brow. "Really?" he asked. "But…"

"If you are serious about school, then I would like to help," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "That's," he said. "Huh."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You are serious, right?" she asked.

Ron nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. Serious as the grim," he said, then he hesitated. "I, uh, I don't know if I can study with you, though."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "And why not?" she asked.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Just, I was kinda miserable in there, yeah?" he asked. "It was just so… silent and calm – I get that's how you guys work, but it's not me. Probably why I was being so annoying."

Hermione snorted bitterly. "Well, sorry for studying during a study group," she said.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said. "You've known me for six years – I'll fall asleep if something doesn't flash or jingle every five minutes."

Hermione snorted again, somewhat less bitterly than before. Ron grinned. "Right," she said. "But if you ever need help?"

"You'll be the first person I come to," Ron said with a nod.

Hermione nodded and started to walk away. After a few steps, she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Ron," she said. "I also hate Monteverdi."

She smiled and walked into the castle. Ron stood there, puzzling over her parting words, and didn't notice Phrixos approach him. "Psst, Weasley," the Hufflepuff said. "I need some liquor."

Ron shook his head and faced the younger boy. "How much?" he asked.

##########

"What do you suppose it mean, though?" Ron asked Seamus as they walked down a rarely used third floor corridor. "'I also hate Monteverdi'.

"It means you're an obsessed jackass," Seamus said, and winced as the bottles in his bag clinked together. He approached a suit of armour. "Now keep watch while I stow these."

Ron scowled and stood in the middle of the hallway while Seamus removed the breastplate of the armour. Ron glanced over and frowned when Seamus placed a third, smaller bottle in the hiding spot.

"Angelov only paid for two," Ron said.

Seamus grinned at him. "The third is on the house," he said as he replaced the breast plate. "For being such a good customer."

Ron snorted. "What is it really?" he asked.

"Hair change potion, flavoured to taste like gin," Seamus said, and walked down the hallway. "What do you think about mohawks?"

Ron laughed and followed. "Very punk rock," he said. "But seriously, what do you think she meant?"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, mate, I don't think it meant anything," he said.

"But it could!" Ron insisted as they stepped onto the stairs.

Seamus shrugged. "I guess," he said. "But anything could mean something. Doesn't mean it does. A better question is why you didn't just agree to study with her."

"You saw me in there, I was miserable," Ron said and skipped over the trick step of the stairway.

"Just pretend to be into it," Seamus said.

Ron stared at him. "That's stupid," he said. "If I go in there, I'd just give her more opportunities to be disappointed."

"So, instead you have no reason to talk to her," Seamus said.

"I'll find a reason," Ron said, and paused at the top of a flight of stairs. "There are too many bloody stairs in this castle."

"Right," Seamus said. "Come on, we have to go set up."

Ron nodded and climbed the next flight of stairs.

##############

Jackie O'Toole was nervous, and trying very hard not to appear so. She was a small fourth year Gryffindor, and one of the three keepers left at the end of the tryouts – along with Josh Hudson and Ron. She glanced at Josh who was sitting on one of the other chairs by the fireplace. He gave her a grin, and she grinned back with more confidence than she felt.

Any minute now, Harry was going to walk down the stairs and post the team list. She pretended to read her magazine, but a million thoughts were running through her head. She was amazed she was still there at the end of tryouts. Despite what Harry said, Ron was going to keep his spot, and Josh was substitute last year. Although Josh's one time playing had been a bit of a train wreck, he had still been on the team.

She noticed she was chewing on her sleeve and spat it out. _I flew well_ , she assured herself with a shake of her head. _Sure, I missed a few, but so did Josh. I have just as much of a shot as he does_. Deciding she wasn't fooling anyone with her magazine ploy, she put it down and looked around the common room. Even if she hadn't been at tryouts, she figured she would be able to pick out the people waiting for the team list – they were the ones glancing at the stairs to the dorms every couple seconds.

As much as Jackie was trying to remain calm, it was eating her up inside. The names on that list would be catapulted to the top of the Gryffindor hierarchy – Quidditch was a big deal in the house, everyone watched it, and almost everyone played. To be a member of the team was huge, unless you asked the people who didn't make it. Jackie knew if she didn't make it, she'd spend hours trying to convince herself it wasn't that big of a deal.

She swore her heart stopped when she heard foot steps coming from the dorm stairs. Silence fell over the common room as everyone looked over to see Harry, and in his hand, the blessed parchment. The room watched as he walked up to the bulletin board, pinned the parchment on it, and walked back to his dorm.

The silence remained for a moment after he disappeared, then there was a mad dash as everyone who was at tryouts rushed to the board – Jackie included, though she was quickly pushed to the back. There were a quite a few groans of disappointment, a couple exclamations of joy, and congratulations as Jackie elbowed her way forward. Josh appeared in front of her, with a strange look on his face. She felt her stomach drop out of her belly as he nodded at her.

She looked past him, and took a step towards the board. There, at the bottom, under 'Keeper' and beside 'Ron Weasley', was her name – Jacqueline O'Toole.

"Congratulations," came a soft voice behind her. She turned to see Josh with a slight smile.

Jackie blinked. Her mind didn't seem to be working. "Thank – thank you," she said. She shook her head. "It should've been you. You were on the team last year."

Josh smiled and shook his head. "You outflew me, simple as that," he said. "Just tell me you'll let me back you up next year."

Jackie smiled and began to nod when something small and blonde slammed into her and wrapped her up. It was Jackie's best friend, Sam Sowards. "Congratulations!" Sam squealed. "I'm so proud of you!" Same turned to Josh with a grin. "Tough luck, Hudson, but you have nothing on my Jackie."

Josh took a step back. "Apparently," he said. "Congratulations again."

Josh smiled again and left. Jackie tried to pull herself out of Sam's grasp. "Sam," she said. "We were having a moment!"

Sam giggled and hugged Jackie tighter. "Don't care," she said. "This is too exciting."

Jackie laughed and hugged back. "I can't believe I got the position!" she said.

The room went silent again – Jackie looked around and saw Ginny standing at the bottom of the dorm stairs. It was obviously her, despite the heavy, blood-red robe and hood obscuring her face in shadow. She held a lit white candle.

Someone laughed nervously.

"Tatsuya Motoyama, James Peakes, Richard Coote, Jacqueline O'Toole," Ginny said, her voice heavy and meaningful. "You have been summoned."

Tat, Peakes, and Ricky stepped forward and grinned at each other. Jackie extricated herself from Sam's grip and stepped forward. She grinned at the three boys, who grinned back. She noticed she was the youngest on the team – Tat and Ricky were fifth year, and Peakes was a sixth year.

Wordlessly, Ginny turned around and started to climb the spiral stair case. The four new members followed. As they climbed, Jackie started to hear chanting in what seemed to be Latin. Like many magical folk, Jackie had at least a passing familiarity with Latin – the ancient Romans had standardized much of European spell-casting during their rule – but she could not make out the words to the chant, though she thought she heard "phallus" at one point.

Ginny walked into the highest room and they followed. Now, Jackie had never been in the boys' dorms, but she was pretty sure they'd have, like, beds and stuff, not be completely devoid of furniture except for a waist high stone plinth with a burning brazier on top. The room was cast in flickering darkness, with seven white candles held by seven red-robed figures. Ginny joined the circle, and the ominous Latin chanting stopped. The door to the room slammed shut.

"What the fuck?" Tat asked.

"Silence!" one of the figures screeched in a fake, high-pitched voice.

The figure across the fire stepped forward, the fire glinted off his glasses.

"Welcome initiates," Harry said. His voice was also heavy and meaningful. "You have been invited here because you have passed the first test. When you tried out this morning, you were not just trying out for Quidditch. Because we are not just a team."

"We are the warriors," Dean said.

"The daring," Seamus said.

"The chivalrous," Neville said.

"The angry," Ron said.

"The rebels," Ginny said.

"We are the final bastion against ambition," Harry continued.

"Intelligence," said Demelza Robbins, a substitute forward from the previous season.

"And hard work," said Trin Lynn, the other substitute forward. Jackie tried not to giggle – this was serious after all.

"We are Gryffindor," Harry said. "And we are more. We are Gryffindor Quidditch!"

"Hoo-ah!" the rest of the team called.

"You have been invited because you have shown the skill, the strength, and, most importantly, the balls to join us," Harry said. "Gryffindor Quidditch!"

"Hoo-ah!"

"Approach the flames, and raise your left hand," Harry said. Jackie stepped forward with the other new members and raised her left hand. "Do you pledge yourselves to the team above all else?"

"We do," Jackie said along with Tat, Peakes, and Ricky.

"Do you pledge yourselves to the virtues of arrogance, recklessness, and a complete disregard for the rules?" Harry asked. Jackie managed to keep the smile off her face.

"We do."

"Do you pledge yourselves to keeping the secrets of Gryffindor, for as long as you may live, unless it helps you get laid?" Harry asked. Jackie blushed.

"We do."

"Do you pledge yourselves to Gryffindor himself?"

"We do."

"Then lower your hands into the fire and let the flames judge your worth," Harry said and stepped back.

The chanting resumed and Jackie looked at the other initiates. They looked amongst themselves in alarm and fear. _They can't seriously expect us to do this_ , she thought.

The chanting grew louder. She looked at the flames. They danced red and gold – Gryffindor colours. She slowly lowered her hand and reached forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the others do the same.

The chanting grew ever louder. Jackie closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth of the fire as she stretched out her hand, anticipating and anxious for the moment it turned and bit her. She stretched out her hand.

"Holy shit!" someone called. "They're actually going to do it!" The warmth disappeared. Jackie opened her eyes.

The plinth and brazier were gone, and the lights had been turned on. Jackie looked around – in one corner of the room, five beds and a table were stacked haphazardly, along with an alarming amount of liquor. The team had removed their hoods and were staring at them in shock.

"What the fuck?" Demelza asked. "You guys are crazy."

Harry laughed. Jackie glared at him, but succumbed to the giggles. "Crazy's good," Harry said. "We need crazy." He turned to Seamus. "Break out the fire whiskey!" He turned back to Jackie. "O'Toole, you're a bit young." Jackie nodded. "So you'll have to stick to beer."

Trin threw an arm around Jackie's shoulder and pressed a cold beer into her hand. "Welcome to Gryffindor Quidditch," she said.

"Hoo-ah!"


	8. Chapter 8

_September 13, 1997_

It was late afternoon, and Harry was walking to the library. They were already getting mullered in classes, and he wanted to knock out his homework before the weekend – not that he expected to get it all done. He walked by a side hallway on the second floor and saw Luna and Neville standing there with their arms outstretched. Harry nodded, walked on, then frowned and took a couple steps back.

Neville's arms were shaking, and, judging by his face, was in some amount of pain. Luna seemed perfectly serene – but she always did. She was a slip of a girl, with straight, dirty blonde hair and slightly protruding eyes that she hid behind bright pink and silver sunglasses. She called them spectroscopes. Harry approached them.

"So, uh," Harry said. "What're you guys up to?"

Neville gritted his teeth. "We're pretending to be trees," he said. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"To attract milleyes," Luna said. Her voice was soft and slightly lilting.

Harry nodded sagely. "Cool, cool," he said. "So?" He waved a hand over them.

"They're attracted to the brain waves of trees," Luna explained. Harry blinked. "So we're thinking tree thoughts."

"Like 'this photosynthesis is really doing it for me' or 'do I look particularly sappy today'?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded with a smile. "Exactly," she said.

Harry turned to Neville. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"I asked him to," Luna said. "He is naturally very tree-like."

Neville frowned and lowered his arms. "I feel like I should be offended by that," he said, and turned to Harry. "Should I be offended by that?"

"I honestly have no idea," Harry said with a snort.

"It's a good thing," Luna said and patted Neville on the arm. "Now let's get back to it."

Neville nodded and raised his arms again. Harry furrowed his eyes.

"Now, I'm not an expert on attracting, uh, millipedes –" Harry said.

"Milleyes," Luna corrected.

"Right, thank you," Harry said. "But if they're attracted to the brain waves of trees, wouldn't they be out in the forest with, you know, the actual trees."

Luna stared at him. "Trees don't have brains," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, okay, it kind of was. Luna cocked her head. "Are you mentally deficient?"

Neville and Harry burst out laughing, while Luna looked at them, confused. Then, they heard clipping footsteps. Harry turned around to see Ginny approach – she seemed angry. She stepped right up to them and within a foot of Harry.

"What are you up to?" Ginny demanded.

Harry smirked. "Luna was just explaining how to attract, uh…" he said, and turned to the blonde girl.

"Milleyes," Luna said with a nod. "They're sentient tongues that allow you to taste dreams."

Neville frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Luna blinked. "I don't really know," she said. "I've never managed to capture one."

"Right," Harry said with a nod. "It's fascinating stuff, really."

Ginny glared at Harry and put her fists on her hips. Luna lowered her arms.

"It appears I have caused some tension," Luna said. "I should go. Thank you for your help, Neville."

Luna walked away, humming. Neville lowered his arms with a groan and massaged his sore muscles. Harry looked down at Ginny with a frown.

"What's with you?" Harry asked.

"You are not allowed to make fun of her," Ginny said, and poked him in the chest.

Harry took a step back. "I wasn't making fun of her," he said. Ginny raised her eyebrows, and he sighed. "Fine, I was a bit, but come on, I take the shit out on everyone.

"I don't care," Ginny said. "She already takes a lot from everyone else in school, she doesn't need it from her friends, too."

"Hey, I'll play nice," Harry said. "Besides, Luna's cool."

Ginny nodded and turned to Neville. "That goes for you too, Longbottom," she said.

Harry snorted. "I wouldn't worry about that," he said. Neville blushed.

Ginny furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Neville's blush deepened. "Well," he said quietly. "I might-"

"No!" Ginny said cutting him off. "No. No. Absolutely not. No." Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I am not trusting one of my friends with one of you."

"You know, you're one of us too, right?" Harry asked.

Ginny huffed. "And I wouldn't trust one of my friends with me, either," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes and put an arm around Neville's shoulders. "Come on, Gin," he said. "Nev's the best one of us." He frowned for a moment. "Morally speaking."

Neville turned to Harry. "Thank you," he said.

Ginny snorted. "I don't think he meant that as a compliment," she said.

Harry nodded. "I definitely did not," he said, and Neville squirmed out from his grasp with a scowl. "The point is, Nev would need signed permission before he even held her hand."

Neville shoved him. "That's not true," he said. "I just haven't had as many girlfriends as you."

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "I mean, you're one of the hottest guys in school."

Neville blushed again and averted his eyes. "I'm waiting until I find the one," he said softly.

Harry laughed and Ginny glared at him. "That's adorable," Ginny said. Neville smiled slightly. "And stupid." Neville's smile turned into a scowl. "It might not matter, anyway," Ginny continued. "I'm not sure Luna'll be interested.

Neville furrowed his brow while Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh," Harry said. "Is she…" He left the rest of the question suspended.

Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea," she said. "She's never talked about anyone, boy or girl, half as long as she's talked about crumple-horned snorkacks."

Harry glanced at Neville, who looked crestfallen, and nodded. "Out of respect for Luna," he said. "I'm not going to touch that one."

##############

 _September 17, 1997_

Harry awoke with a palpable sense of dread. It was Monday – and though he had a good weekend of flying, drinking, and the occasional bit of homework, he had not been looking forward to this morning, and not just because he had class.

Today, he would have to have an honest, civil conversation with Draco Malfoy.

Professor Riddle had continued to end his lectures with 'trust talks' and so far, surprisingly, it hadn't been so bad. The first conversation with Tracy had gone decently, and last Monday he had had a shockingly good chat with Hermione, once they got over their initial hostility. On Wednesday he had talked to Susan, but he and Draco had been avoiding their own tete-a-tete. Harry was certain he had nothing to say to the stuck-up Slytherin – they could trade barbs and snipe insults at each other all day, but an honest, open conversation was far out of their wheelhouse.

Harry spent the entire class praying that Riddle would get too caught up in his lecture on Mortimer the Painful to allow the trust talks, but it seemed God didn't answer wizard prayers. Riddle wrapped up in time, and told them to split up. Harry groaned and Neville patted his arm before getting up and walking to Susan's table. Susan gave him a small smile and Harry nodded back.

Then, he got up and sat stiffly next Draco. Draco made no move to acknowledge him, his eyes were affixed to the book in front of him.

"Draco," Harry said with a slight nod.

Draco looked at him and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Potter," he said.

Silence fell over the table. After a minute, Harry tried again.

"How's the family?" he asked.

"Good," Draco said. "And yours?"

"Good," Harry said. He struggled to find something more to say, but just nodded. "Cool."

Draco scoffed slightly and flipped a page. Harry started tapping the table with his fingers. Draco glared at him, and he stopped.

"So, heard you made captain," Harry said. "How's the team shaping up?"

Draco sneered at him. "Like I'm going to tell the enemy," he said.

Harry nodded. "Fair enough," he said.

Draco turned back to his book, and Harry let out a sigh – he tossed his head back.

"Merlin," Harry said. "This is miserable."

Draco sneered at him again. "And you're making it worse by opening your vacuous mouth every two second," he said.

Harry glared at the other boy. "What?" he asked. "You want to sit here in silence for the next twenty minutes? That's stupid."

Draco smirked slightly. "I thought stupidity was your specialty, Potter," he said.

"Gods, you're such a ponchy git," Harry said. Draco sneered again and returned, yet again, to his book.

Harry dragged his hands down his face in exasperation, then looked around the room. Tracy and Hermione seemed to be in a deep conversation, while Susan and Neville were laughing at something. Riddle caught Harry's eye – the professor raised his eyebrows. Harry groaned again, and turned back to Draco.

"Draco, listen," he said. Draco looked up slightly, already sneering. "I hate you. You are everything that's wrong with the world." The sneer transitioned into a hateful scowl. "But we have to at least make an effort to, you know, talk. For the class."

Amazingly, Draco's scowl turned to Riddle. "I don't see why," he said. "This whole 'trust' thing seems kind of…"

"Fruity?" Harry offered.

Draco stared at him. "Not the word I was looking for, but yes," he said. "Still, it is a requirement for the class."

Harry nodded. "Right, so let's just keep this light and get the fuck out of here," he said.

Draco nodded. "Agreed," he said. "Light."

They stared at each other for a full minute, trying to think of a topic of conversation.

"So –" Harry said, at the same time as Draco said, "What –"

They both stopped talking and stared at each other.

"Go ahead," Draco said.

Harry shook his head. "I forgot what I was going to say," he said.

Draco sneered. "Do you have the attention span of a niffler?" he asked.

"On good days," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're not nearly as funny as you think," he said.

Harry pouted slightly and huffed. "Whatever," he said. "Just ask your damn question."

Draco scoffed. "What classes are you taking?" he asked.

"You're in almost all of them," Harry said plainly. Draco glared at him. "Fine, whatever. All the ones I'm taking with you, plus astronomy."

Draco furrowed his brow slightly. "What career path is that?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "Quidditch. I'm going pro," he said. "Since it doesn't really matter, I'm taking the classes that look interesting." Draco rolled his eyes. "How about you?"

"I have our shared classes, potions, and herbology," Draco said .

Harry winced slightly. "Oof," he said. "Sounds heavy."

Draco nodded. "Yes, but necessary," he said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be a healer," Draco said.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked, then nodded. then shook his head. Then blinked. "Really?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a problem with that, Potter?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and blinked again. "No, no," he said and shook his head again. "Just, never really pegged you as that."

Draco sneered. "Not everyone is as simple as you and the brain dead cretins you call friends," he said.

The bell to end the class rang, and Draco grabbed his books and left with one last sneer. Harry shook his head.

"Right," Harry said. "Still an asshole."

##########

Harry climbed the steps to the astronomy tower. It was twenty minutes before his midnight class – he went up early for a smoke. Harry didn't consider himself a 'smoker', per se, but the astronomy tower was a good place for a quiet cigarette and contemplation.

And Harry had something to contemplate – try as he might, he couldn't get over the revelation of Draco's career plans. In Harry's opinion, Draco was prime time asshole. They were technically family, so they knew each other growing up. One of Harry's first memories was of Draco mocking his mother for being muggleborn. Harry had knocked out two of Draco's baby teeth for that. It set the tone for their relationship.

And now, Harry found out that Draco – the biggest prick in the world, a guy he could not stand – was going to be a healer. It was arguably the most selfless and morally right profession out there. _What the hell sort of person does that make me?_ Harry wondered and had been wondering all day.

Harry opened the door leading to the exposed landing of the tower, and cursed when he saw a figure there. There goes his hopes for a quiet smoke. The figure turned around – it was Daphne. She walked towards him, and he could see in her eyes a certain determination, sadness, and anger.

"Potter," she said. "I need a cigarette."

Harry blinked – something about her tone and her eyes preempted denial, so he nodded and pulled out his pack. He extracted two cigarettes. "Here," he said, and offered one. She took it, nodded a slight thanks, then turned around to stare out over the parapets.

Harry walked over and stood a few meters away, but looked over in the same direction. It was a beautiful night – he could see the glow of Hogsmeade in the distance between the mountains, and the grounds were awash in the silvery light of the full moon.

"Shame about the moon," Harry said. "It'll be hard to see the stars."

Daphne sighed. Harry glanced over, her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed in annoyance. "Potter," she said, her voice was low and dangerous. "Don't talk."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but abided by her wish. They smoked in silence. Every so often, Harry would glance over at Daphne. She smoked well, with the same class and grace she seemed to do everything with. Her cigarette dwindled towards it's butt, but it did nothing to dispel her tension. She put it out and vanished the remains.

"If you tell anyone," she said and didn't look at him. "I will make your life very difficult."

Harry nodded and pitched his own butt. They started to set up their stations a few meters from each other. Every so often, Harry would look at her, and wondered what exactly was going on with her.

#############

 _September 22, 1997_

"-And Havershaw drop passes to Willems, who charges past Cohen, dodges Egan and flies into the 20. Willems throws for the center hoop! Stevenson lunges and misses! That's three points for Tutshill!" the announcer on the Wizarding Wireless called. Ron swore loudly.

"Did Tutshill score again?" Dean yelled from the dorm bathroom.

"Yeah," Harry yelled back. "Cannon's are getting slammed."

Harry and Ron sat at the table in their dorm room – it was Saturday night, and neither of them felt like going out into the castle. Seamus was off somewhere with Lavender, and Neville had prefect duties. Besides, for Harry and Ron, it was game night – Chudley Cannons vs Tutshill Tornadoes. It wasn't a contest, really, except for Ron's eternal hope for the Cannons. They were also getting kind of drunk.

Dean walked out of the bathroom – he had been getting ready for a date. "What else is new?" he asked. "How do I look? Fuckable?"

Ron and Harry stared at him – he did look kind of nice, but it was a weird question to ask.

"Why're you asking us?" Harry asked.

Dean shrugged. "Word is you have some insight," he said with a grin.

"Fuck off," Harry grumbled and took a sip of his beer.

Dean laughed and headed towards the door. "I'm off," he said. "Don't wait up."

Ron waved him off, then glanced at Harry, who was miserably staring at the radio. "You know he's just joking aroud, yeah?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's just bloody annoying," he said. "I mean, if it was just you guys, it wouldn't be so bad, but every damn kid in school is harping on it."

"No one really believes it, though," Ron said. Then turned to the radio as the announcer announced the Cannons allowed another goal. "Fuck!"

Harry smirked slightly at Ron, then shook his head. "So you're saying they just hate me?" he asked.

"No one hates you, mate," Ron said. "Except Malfoy."

Harry took another sip of his beer. "I fuckin' hate that guy," he said. "Did I mention he's going for healer?"

Ron snorted. "Once or twice," he said. "You've got to get over it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes and drained his beer. He got up and grabbed another two, while Harry continued. "I just don't get it, mate. Why would that prick want to save lives?"

Ron handed Harry a beer and sat down. "I don't think he does," he said. "Think about it, the git's all about status, right?" Harry nodded. "No one's more respected than a healer. Saving lives is just an unfortunate side-effect."

Harry shrugged. "I guess," he said and finished his beer. He opened the one Ron handed him. They listened to the game for a few moments. Then Harry glanced up at Ron. "Did you ever get around to figuring out what you want to do when we get out of here?"

Ron groaned. "My mum's been on my case about that," he said. "All my brothers had it figured out by now – seems I'm the only Weasley without a clue."

"What about the Ministry?" Harry asked.

Ron snorted. "After they've shafted my dad for the past forty years? Besides, you saw what a prat Percy had to become to get ahead there," he said and took a sip of his beer. "Nah, I'll figure it out. Someday. How about you? How's the Quidditch dream?"

Harry winced slightly. "There're going to be some scouts at the match against Slytherin," he said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and laughed slightly. "Don't tell me you're nervous," he said.

"No," Harry said, slightly too quickly. Ron smirked. "Fine. I'm nervous. What if I choke?"

Ron laughed. "You'll be fine once you're in the air," he said. "Besides, if you blow it, you can always sign for the Cannons."

Harry shook his head, as the announcer said, "And Tutshill defeats Chudley by a stunning 52 to 5 – bringing the Cannon's losing streak to an astounding 107 games in a row."

Ron grumbled, and Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fuck that," Harry said. "No way I'm lashing myself to that sinking ship."


	9. Chapter 9

_September 29, 1997_

The year's first Hogsmeade trip came on a beautiful Saturday – the sun was shining, there was barely a cloud in the sky, and the school was buzzing with excitement. The novelty of the visits had faded since third year for Harry, but it was still nice to get out of the castle every so often. He waited in line for the carriages with Ron and Neville, chatting about what they were going to do. They agreed Zonko's and Honeydukes would be too crowded with lower years – besides, they generally owl-ordered whatever they needed from most of the shops.

Still, they planned on hitting up Spintwitch's Sporting Needs, and they indulged Neville's desire to visit the Dogweed & Deathcap greenhouses. The surprise was when Ron said he wanted to go to Dominic Maestro's Music Store.

"Really?" Harry asked as they stepped into a carriage behind three third year Hufflepuff boys. "Why?"

Ron shrugged a bit. "It's not a big deal," he said.

"Nah, we should have time, right?" Harry asked Neville, who nodded.

"We have nothing but time," Neville said. "We have the day off."

"Right," Harry said with a nod. "So let's Dom it up."

Ron's ears pinked up a bit. "I just want to look," he said.

"At what?" Neville asked.

"Guitars," Ron said, and averted his eyes slightly.

Harry grinned. "Good call," he said. "Girls love guitars."

"That's not what this is about," Ron said with a scowl.

"Doesn't mean it's not true," Harry said. "Speaking of – how are things with Hermione?"

"Mate," Ron said, and nodded his head towards the quiet Hufflepuffs.

"What?" Harry asked, and looked at the young boys who were looking at them in awe and fear. "They won't blab. They're cool, right?" The third years nodded rapidly. Harry nodded and turned to Ron. "So?"

Ron groaned. "I don't even know," he said. "I have no idea how to talk to her. Everything I say just sounds so dumb. It's driving me crazy." He shook his head. "How about Greengrass?"

Harry hung his head back. "I swear, that girl doesn't notice anything around her," he said. "I don't have an 'in', you know?"

"Do you really need one?" Neville asked. Harry stared at him. "Can't you just, you know, talk to her?"

"What? Just ask her how classes are going?" Harry asked. Neville nodded. "That's stupid."

Ron laughed then shook his head. "Neville, can I ask you something?" he asked. Neville nodded. Ron pointed between himself and Harry. "Are we a couple sad bastards?"

"Probably," Neville said with a shrug. "Shame about the bet."

Harry and Ron groaned, then glared at each other. "This is your fault," Ron said.

"You made the bet," Harry accused.

"You goaded me into it," Ron said.

"Actually, I think Dean suggested it," Neville pointed out.

"Fuck that guy," Ron said. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's out with that Ravenclaw," Harry said, and furrowed his brow. "Sandra something."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Leila French," he said. "He told us, like, twenty minutes ago."

Ron shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention," he said as the carriage slowed to a halt. They got out, followed by the three silent witnesses to their discussion.

"You think what Potter said about guitars is true?" one of the Hufflepuff asked his friends in a whisper, while the others shushed him.

Harry turned around, and the Hufflepuffs stepped back in fear. "It is," Harry said with a smile. "Play guitar, and you'll be swimming in pussy. Guaranteed. Have fun in Hogsmeade!"

The Hufflepuffs scurried off and Neville glared at Harry. "That was mean," he said.

Harry frowned. "I thought I was being nice," he said. "I figured, as Hufflepuffs, they'll need all the help they can get."

Neville shoved him and Harry laughed as they walked down the path into the village. Hogsmeade was a beautiful town – nestled in a valley high in the mountains, all windy cobblestone streets and cozy cottages. It was unfortunate, then, that the only times they really saw it was when it was when the streets and shops were swarmed with teenagers out from under the yoke of authority for the first time in a month. Harry was sure the town appreciated the business that Hogwarts provides, but he rarely saw any actual residents during the trips. They threaded their way through the crowds towards Spintwitch's.

The place was, of course, packed. Every Quidditch player and enthusiast of Hogwarts seemed to be squeezed in the small shop – checking out new broom models, looking at pads, flipping through magazines, and trying on team scarves and hats. The sales attendant saw Harry, Ron, and Neville enter and muscled his way over. They groaned.

"Hey Harry, Neville, Ron!" he called.

"Hey Cormac," they replied in monotone unison.

"Gryffindor Quidditch, hoo-ah!" Cormac yelled and thumped his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. Cormac had been on the team for all of half a game two years ago as keeper – he was booted by Angelina Johnson, the captain at the time, for trying to join an offensive rush. Angelina chose to play Ron after that, despite the fact that Ron was still recovering from accidentally ingesting poison a few days earlier.

"I didn't know you were working here," Neville said.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, I thought you were going pro," he said.

"How many training camps were you invited to?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow.

"I think he said three," Harry said and scratched the back of his head. "What happened?"

Cormac scowled. "The scrubs around here don't see real talent. It's all politics," he said and shook his head. "Nah, I need to make some gold so I can move to Japan. They take Quidditch much more seriously."

Harry and Neville nodded sagely, while Ron seemed to be having a coughing fit. "Well, don't let us take up your time," Harry said. "Got to make that gold, eh?"

Cormac nodded. "Right, well if you need any help –" he said, but was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Cormac!" The woman behind the counter yelled. "Stop flirting and man the till! I don't care if you are my nephew, I will fire your damn ass!"

"Yes Auntie," Cormac called back bashfully. He turned back to the boys. "I'll, uh, yeah." He walked over to the till where his very angry aunt was waiting.

"Gods, I hate that guy," Ron said as they wandered over to the new broom models.

"I feel kind of bad for him," Neville said, and glanced over to the counter, where a miserable-looking Cormac was ringing up purchases while getting an earful from his irate aunt.

"Kind of," Harry said with a shrug. "Still, I've never met anyone so delusional and full of himself."

"Never looked in a mirror then?" Ginny asked as she walked up with Luna in tow. She was wearing a Holyhead Harpies hat with the tags still attached.

Harry grinned. "I'm not delusional," he said.

"Of course not," Ginny said. "What do you think?" She turned her head to show off the hat.

"Absolutely not," Harry said. "The Harpies are terrible." Ginny stuck out her tongue at him. "Are you going to get it?"

Ginny sighed and took the hat off. "I wish," she said. "Official merch is so expensive." She tossed it onto a nearby shelf. "What are you boys up to?"

"Nev wants to swing by Dogweed & Deathcap, and Ron wants to check out Dominic's," Harry said. "How about you?"

Ginny shrugged. "We were just going to wander," she said.

"Want to join us?" Harry asked. "We were planning on swinging by the Hog's Head after."

"Sure," Ginny said, and turned to Luna. "Are you okay with that?"

Luna nodded. "I have noticed libations make it easier to explain the Rotfang conspiracy," she said, then turned and walked down an aisle, brushing her fingers along a row of quaffles.

"The what-fang conspiracy?" Harry asked and tried to suppress a laugh. Ginny glared at him.

"Hey," she said and smacked him. "You promised."

Harry raised his hands defensively. "Sorry," he said. "I'll be good."

Ginny nodded skeptically, but didn't argue. Pretty soon, they left the store without buying anything. Harry smirked when he saw Cormac continuing to look miserable. They headed towards the greenhouses – laughing, shoving, and stopping to chat with some people they knew.

It was an hour before they could drag Neville away from Dogweed & Deathcap – he had managed to engage the gardener in the greenhouse in a conversation about cross-breeding hydrangeas that no one could follow, though Luna did give it an honest try.

Luna and Neville walked several paces ahead of Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Neville was trying to explain the intricacies of flowers. Ron watched them and shook his head. "I don't get it," he said. "He spends all his time at school in the greenhouses, and as soon as we get out of the castle, he goes straight to the damn greenhouses."

Harry shrugged with a fond smile. "Lad likes his plants," he said.

"I just don't get why he's not going for a career in it," Ron said and kicked a rock.

"He's allowed a hobby," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "Especially if he's going for auror," he said. "Just Defence class is brutal."

"Harry!" Susan called as she ran up to them, followed by Justin and Hannah Abbott – a sigh, red-haired Hufflepuff girl. "I was hoping to run into you!"

Harry smiled. "Hey Susan," he said, and nodded to Justin and Hannah. "Justin, Hannah. What's going on?"

"We were just going to have lunch," Susan said with a smile. "You should join us."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "The Three Broomsticks?" he asked. Susan nodded and Harry winced. "I'll pass. The place is going to be mobbed. We were going to go to Hog's Head later, though."

Justin frowned. "Isn't it against the rules to go there?" he asked.

Harry and Ron laughed. "No idea," Harry admitted. "We've been going since fifth. They're a bit more lax than Rosmerta is about students drinking."

Justin narrowed his eyes. "That's definitely against the rules," he said.

Harry shrugged. "Probably," he said. "Wanna come with?"

Justin shook his head rapidly but Susan tilted her head. "Maybe," she said, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Justin stared at her in shock. "When are you going?"

"Maybe an hour?" Harry said and glanced at Ron, who shrugged. "Yeah, let's say an hour."

Susan smiled. "I'll see you there, Harry," she said, before walking away – followed by Hannah and Justin. As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry saw Justin start to rapidly whisper to Susan.

"Interesting," Harry said with a slight grin.

"Seems she has a bit of a crush on you," Ginny said, and nudged Harry.

Ron laughed. "Shame you can't do anything about it," he said.

Harry looked at him with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ron grinned widely. "The bet, mate," he said. "If you go after another girl, you're not going after Greengrass. You give up on Greengrass, I win."

Harry's eyes widened. "What. But – no – what?" he sputtered. Ron laughed louder and continued walking. "Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "My brother may be an idiot, but his logic's sound," she said. "Sorry."

"Fuck me," Harry groaned and kicked a rock.

Ron turned around with a wide smile. "I know, mate," he said. "Best tits in the castle, right there waiting for you, and you can't do a thing about it." Ginny walked up and shoved him.

"I hate you so much, mate," Harry said, as he caught up with the siblings. "You know that, right?"

Ron just grinned. Ginny looked around the crowded street. "Hey, where are Luna and Neville?" she asked.

"They probably just headed for Dominic's," Ron said.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Neville's pretty grounded, he wouldn't just wander off."

"But he's also crushing hard on Luna," Harry said. "He'll do whatever she wants to."

"And if she's in charge," Ginny said. "They could be anywhere."

They started searching the streets but after a few minutes they had no luck. Then, they smelled the unmistakable aroma of marijuana. It seemed to be coming from behind Scrivenshaft's. Ron wrinkled his nose and laughed slightly.

"Who would be lighting up at…" he said and checked his watch. "Half noon?"

"You know, it might be Luna," Ginny said. "She gets some… strange ideas."

Harry laughed. "You don't say," he said. "I didn't know she smoked, though."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Have you met her?" she asked. "Let's check it out."

They walked around the shop, but it wasn't Luna and Neville. It was the biggest stoner in school, Tony Goldstein – a tall, wild-haired brown haired boy with glasses – with his friends Mandy Brocklehurst, a blonde girl with dreadlocks, and Zach Smith, a tall skinny blonde boy.

"Hey hey, Tony Gold!" Harry called as they approached. "What's good?"

Tony's face broke into a wide grin as he passed his spliff to Zach. "Holy shit, it's Harry Potter," he said. "What's cracking?"

"Not much," Harry said. "Though we seem to have misplaced Luna and Neville. You seen them?"

Zach blew out a cloud of smoke. "Loony and the farmer?" he asked, and shrugged. "Haven't seen them."

Ron bristled slightly. "Watch it, mate," he said. "Those are our friends."

Zach grinned and passed the spliff to Mandy, who rolled her eyes. "Zach didn't mean to be an ass, he just can't help it," she said and took a pull. "But yeah, sorry, we haven't run into them."

Harry nodded. "Right, so what are you wasters up to?" he asked. Tony, Zach, and Mandy laughed.

"Just enjoying the idyll," Tony said with a smile, and accepted the spliff back.

Zach snorted. "This place is wasteland," he said. "I can't wait to get back to London."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "We're surrounded by nature and folk living simply," she said. "London's got nothing on this place."

Zach waved an arm around. "This is make belief! A pretty fiction," he said. "At least London's real."

Tony shook his head and turned to the confused Gryffindors. "I apologize," he said. "Zach labours under the illusion that things have to be miserable to have meaning."

Harry nodded. "Right, well, we'll leave you to your debate," he said. "See you."

"Oh, Potter," Tony said. "We should find a time to properly commune." Harry grinned and waved. "I'll have my people call your people."

They waved goodbye and left the stoners to their circle. They walked back onto the street and looked around. Ron shrugged. "Let's just head to Dominic's," he said. "Neville and Luna will meet us at Hog's Head." He walked towards the music store. Harry and Ginny shrugged and followed.

Dominic Maestro – which was probably a face name – had a slightly different idea of how to display product than other wizards. Most wizard shops were a gleeful mess, under the impression that you won't always get what you want, but you'll find what you need. Dominic had a different notion – he gave his instruments space to breathe, and had separate sections for different types of instruments. They had been in a handful of times – Dominic stocked every instrument imaginable, and a few unimaginable, from bassoons to bagpipes, theremins to fiddles, and even strange glass bowls with seahorses attached to long pipes.

"Did the nargles get you?" Luna asked as she appeared suddenly beside them. They jumped.

"Merlin!" Ginny swore. "What are you doing here?"

Luna tilted her head. "I thought I was supposed to be here," she said. "Unless." And her eyes widened. "There must be a starber around here!" She turned and rushed off. Ginny ad Harry stared after her, and didn't notice Neville walk up behind them.

"What took you guys?" Neville asked. They jumped again.

"We were looking for you," Harry said and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were right behind us," Neville said and furrowed his brow.

Harry shrugged. "We got side-tracked," he said, and turned to Ron. "Well, mate, have at it."

Ron nodded and walked towards the guitar section. Harry grinned as he saw the three Hufflepuffs from the carriage – the boys hurriedly started to leave when they saw Ron approach. Harry put his arm in front of them.

"Slow your roll, little Puffs," Harry said. They stopped meekly. "Decided to take my advice?"

They nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter sir," the one that talked outside the carriages said. "Just, they're so expensive."

"Well, no one said wooing was cheap," Harry said with a sage nod. "Still, there are other ways. You lot play Quidditch?"

They shook their heads. "My mother won't let me fly on account of my asthma," one of them said in a nasally voice.

Harry shook his head. "That's a shame. Still, you'll figure it out," he said. "Girls like confidence, so don't be afraid to speak up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon. He flicked it at them. "Here, butterbeer's on me. Now, get out of here, you scamps."

The Hufflepuffs thanked him and ran off. Ginny snorted and shook her head. Harry looked at her questioningly, but was distracted by a tall broad man with a beard holding a nonplussed Luna by the collar of her shirt, with her feet a solid foot off the ground. Ginny gasped.

"Excuse me," the man said. "Does this belong to you?"

"Luna, what happened?" Ginny asked.

The man chuckled slightly. "I found her in the back with her head in a bass drum," he said.

Luna smiled. "I was looking for the starber," she said.

"We're sorry," Neville said.

The man smiled and set her down. "No harm, no foul," he said. "Just keep a closer eye on her, yeah?" They nodded, and the man looked over to Ron. "Oh, a customer. Excuse me." They nodded and the man walked over to Ron, who was looking closely at a certain guitar. "Interested in the Martin, yeah?"

Ron nodded. "May I?" he asked.

"By all means," the man said. Ron nodded and took down the guitar reverently. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you have the look of a Weasley."

Ron looked up sharply. "What of it?" he asked defensively.

The man chuckled. "Meant no offense," he said. "I went to school with a Charlie Weasley, your brother?" Ron nodded. "He's a good guy. Still chasing dragons?"

"Yeah, he just transferred to an Icelandic preserve," Ron said and gave the guitar a tentative strum.

"I'm Dominic, or Dom," the man, or Dom, said. "So you're interested in guitars?"

"Ron," Ron said and offered a hand. Dom accepted it in a crushing handshake. "And yeah, I messed around with a mate's a bit this summer."

Dom laughed. "How it starts, yeah?" he said. "At least you're not on of these blokes coming in here looking to pick up girls."

Ron snorted. "You get a lot of those?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Dom said. "Though if you're just starting out, I wouldn't recommend the Martin. It's a great guitar, but one hell of an investment. I have some lower end perfect for beginners."

Ron nodded and put down the Martin. "I'm not looking to buy," he said.

Dom winced, but quickly schooled his features. "Right, well, feel free to look, just ask before you try anything," he said. "I –" He was interrupted by a banging cacophony. "What the hell is that?"

"London calling to the far away towns!" a distressingly familiar voice sang out, off-key.

"Oh gods," Ron groaned.

"I hate Hogwarts weekends," Dom grumbled. "Excuse me." He got up and walked towards the direction where the banging was coming from. Ron followed, and found what he was fearing. Ginny was sitting behind a drum set, banging away, completely off-time with Harry, who had slung a djembe around his neck, and was also banging away, while singing The Clash off key.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dom yelled.

Harry stopped and flicked his hair. "It's called punk," he said.

Ginny raised the drum sticks above her head. "Woo!" she yelled. "Punk rock!"

"Out!" Dom yelled. "Get the hell out of my store before I throw you out."

Harry unslung the djembe and flicked his hair again. "Whatever, you're just not ready for the truth," he said.

He walked by Dom and Ron, followed by Ginny – who threw the horns and whooped again -, an apologetic looking Neville, and a completely nonplussed Luna. Dom pinched the bridge of his nose, then walked over to the djembe and drum set to check for damage. He looked up at Ron, whose ears had turned bright red.

"Friends of yours?" Dom asked. Ron nodded slightly and averted his eyes. Dom sighed. "Well, as long as you don't bring them along, feel free to come back anytime."

Ron mumbled thanks and shuffled out of the store. Dom sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, then heard a voice from the guitar section. "Mate, we are going to get so many chicks with this," the student said.

"I fuckin' hate teenagers," Dom grumbled, and walked back over to the guitar section.

Outside, Ron walked over to Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Harry was grinning widely. Ron shoved him. "What the hell?" Ron yelled.

Harry laughed. "You didn't like my performance?" he asked.

"I was having a good time in there before you bollocksed it up!" Ron yelled.

"So what?" Harry asked with a shrug. "We've been kicked out of half the shops here. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you have no problem spending an hour in the greenhouse listening to Longbottom prattle on about plants," Ron said, then glanced at Neville. "No offense, Neville."

"None taken," Neville said with a shrug.

Ron continued. "But the moment I take an interest in something, you fuck it up!" he said.

Harry blinked. "I was just having some fun," he said. "I didn't think –"

"You didn't think! You never do," Ron said, cutting Harry off. "Not about me, anyway."

"Mate –" Harry started.

"Don't 'mate' me," Ron said and turned around. "I'll see you back at the castle."

He stomped off down the street and almost bowled over a group of Ravenclaw fourth years. Harry watched him go. "Fuck," he groaned.

"That was so unfair of him," Ginny said. Harry turned to her – she looked livid.

"Was it, though?" Harry asked.

"Don't get me wrong, you are an asshole," Ginny said. Neville snorted. "But I was there, too. Hell, it was my idea."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "You wanted to be a part of that?" he asked.

"Well, no," Ginny said. "Still, it'd be nice to get some recognition."

"You're his little sister, you're supposed to piss him off," Harry said and shook his head. "I'm supposed to be his best mate. I should've, you know, recognized he was serious about something. I'll go after him."

Neville put an arm in front of him. "No, Harry," he said. "Give him some time to cool down. If you try to apologize now, he'll probably deck you."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I think with time and a proper apology, Ronald will let you 'mate' him again," she said.

Neville had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Well put, Luna," he said. "Come on, let's get to the Hog's Head."

"Yeah," Ginny said. She smirked and shoved Harry. "Susan's probably waiting for you."

Harry groaned slightly. "Right," he said. "Shit."

"Susan?" Luna asked. "The Hufflepuff who wants to have sex with you?"

Harry snorted. "All girls want to have sex with me," he said. "It's really a curse."

Luna tilted her head. "You say and do such horrible things," she said. "How is it that you have friends?"

Neville and Ginny burst out laughing while Luna looked at them inquisitively.

Ginny gathered herself and shrugged. "Stockholm Syndrome?" she suggested.

"I didn't really have a choice," Neville said.

"Fuck you guys," Harry said, and walked towards the Hog's Head.

/

Ron stomped through the village, drawing curious stares and a few laughs. He didn't notice – he was too angry at Harry. Harry was supposed to be his best friend. He was supposed to have his back through thick and thin. Whenever Harry had a problem, Ron stuck with him. When Harry accidentally coated the common room in stink sap and pissed off the rest of the house, Ron was at his side. When Harry two-timed Pavarti, Ron helped to hide him. But no, Ron's interests didn't warrant that much attention, didn't warrant that much care. Sure, it was a recent development, but Harry should've known.

Ron stopped and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't said anything, not before today. He didn't really know why, it just felt important. And not that Harry wasn't, but they didn't really talk about important or serious things. Or Ron didn't, at any rate. Harry and the others would just make fun of him. Not that they don't do that already. Ron groaned. They ripped into each other – it's what they did. They made fun of Neville for his plants, Dean for his art, Seamus for Lavender, and Harry for being a moody asshole. It wasn't to discourage any of it, in fact, it helped normalize things.

He sighed, and was prepared to turn around when he saw Draco approach, flanked, as always, by Vincent and Greg. Ron groaned as Draco smirked.

"Oh look at this, boys," Draco said. "Weasel's all upset. What's the matter, Weasel? Did the bank foreclose the family home so now you have to sell your body on the street just to make ends meet, until you develop a debilitating drug habit that will ruin your mind and body and eventually you'll die cold and alone in a gutter from an overdose? Is that what's the matter?"

Ron glared at him while Vincent and Greg chortled. "Get lost, Malfoy," he said.

"Wait, don't tell me," Draco said and sauntered closer to Ron. "You realized that, as a ginger, you're too ugly for prostitution, so instead you'll have to turn back to nature, foraging wild roots and mushrooms and hunting wild boar, then you'll fall in love with and marry a squirrel?"

Greg guffawed. "Squirrel," he repeated.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you," Ron said.

"Warning me of what? That –" Draco said, but Ron cut off another one of his hypotheticals.

"No," Ron said, and took a step forward. "That if you don't keep your ferrety nose out of this, I will break it."

Draco gasped. "What did you say about my nose?" he asked.

"It's," Ron said. "Ferrety."

Draco's nostrils flared in anger. "Crabbe, Goyle, teach the Weasel some manners," he said.

Vincent and Greg looked at each other. "Uh, right," Vincent said. "When you're invited to a dinner party –"

"No, you imbecile," Draco said with a hiss of annoyance. "Beat him up."

Greg turned to Draco. "Hey," he said. "Don't speak to him that way."

Draco growled slightly. "We'll talk about this later," he said. "Can you just." He jerked his head towards Ron. "Now!"

Vincent and Greg looked at each other and nodded. Then they turned towards Ron, who gulped in fear. "I probably should've run, eh?" Ron said.

Vincent nodded as they stepped towards him. "Probably, mate," he said. "Sorry about this."

Now, Ron was one of the tallest guys in the castle, and a few years of Quidditch had filled him out, but he wasn't in the same league as Vincent and Greg. Between them, they upped the mean weight of the school by at least half a stone.

Still, Ron felt he made a good showing. He got a few good swings in – not that it mattered – before a punch to the gut drove him to his knees, and a cross to the eye knocked him to the ground. Mercifully, a loud bang interrupted the two behemoths after just a couple more punches.

"Alright, break it up," Hermione said as she pushed her way through the circle of onlookers. She gasped when she saw the state Ron was in. "What happened? What are you two doing?"

Greg looked up at her. "He said –" he said, pointing at where Draco had been standing a moment before, but the boy had slipped away. Greg clenched his fist. "Damn."

Hermione tapped her foot. "Well?" she asked.

Vincent and Greg looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Usually, Draco did the talking. Ron stumbled to his feet with a wince. "Don't worry about it, Hermione," he said and flexed his jaw. "Just a misunderstanding."

Vincent, Greg, and Hermione gawked at him. "They were beating you up!" Hermione said.

"I wouldn't say that," Ron said.

"It was brutal," Hermione said.

"I got a few swings in," Ron said. Greg shrugged and nodded.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Be that as it may, fighting is strictly against the rules, as is assaulting another student," she said. "I'm afraid I must talk to Professor Riddle about this."

"Why not McGonagall, too?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned. "What?" she asked.

Ron touched his tender stomach lightly. "Well, if fighting's against the rules, shouldn't you talk to my head of house too?" he asked.

"You are the victim here, Ron," Hermione said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ron glanced at Vincent and Greg – they looked so lost and miserable. He sighed. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked Hermione. She rolled her eyes but nodded. They walked a few meters away.

"They don't deserve this," Ron said. Hermione's eyes bugged out slightly.

"How – how can you say that?" Hermione asked. "Have you seen the state you are in?"

"Uh, not really, but I think," Ron said, and touched his swelling eye lightly. "Ow, yeah, that's swelling shut." He laughed. "That's going to be a shiner."

"This isn't funny," Hermione said. "They assaulted you."

"Well, yeah," Ron admitted with a shrug. "But they didn't want to."

Hermione closed her eyes in annoyance. "What does that matter?" she asked.

"Look, I don't know why they follow Malfoy around like ducklings, but they seem like decent enough blokes," Ron said and looked back at them. "Just… kind of dumb."

Hermione looked at him with a strange expression on her face. "Why don't you hate them for this?" she asked.

Ron looked uncomfortable. "I guess I feel bad for them," he said and glanced back at the two boys.

Hermione sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it. Then she turned and clipped over to Vincent and Greg. "If I hear that you two have assaulted anyone else, I will see to it that you are expelled," she said, and walked away.

Vincent and Greg looked at each other in confusion as Ron walked over with a wince.

"She's not going to Riddle?" Greg asked.

Ron shrugged. "Don't think so," he said.

"Thanks, mate," Vincent said.

"Yeah, thanks," Greg said.

"Don't mention it," Ron said. "Now who needs a drink?" He started to walk back the way he came – towards the Hog's Head. Vincent and Greg looked at each other, and followed.

"Alright," Vincent said. "But we're buying."

Ron raised his eyebrows and snorted bitterly. "No arguments here," he said.

/

Harry liked the Hog's Head. Sure, the floors were packed dirt, and it was dark, and there was a glory hole in the bathroom, and all of the regulars kept their faces hidden at all times for some reason, but he liked it. Mostly because they served harder stuff than butterbeer.

They had found Susan waiting nervously outside, and inside Seamus was getting a head start while Lavender was getting her hair done. The bartender scowled at the group of teenagers that took up his best tables. Harry nodded at him as he walked up. Susan seemed very perturbed by the level of dirt.

"Hey Abe," Harry said to the bartender. "How's tricks?"

"Potter," Abe said – he was an old, brusque, bearded man. "I swear to the gods, if you make this the new trendy hang out…"

"Easy, mate," Harry said and raised his hands defensively. "Just came for a quiet drink. What's the problem? We've been coming here for years."

"It wasn't a problem when it was just you lads," Abe said and nodded at the table. "But now you're bringing your friends and your girlfriends. I have a reputation to maintain."

Harry shrugged with a laugh. "We can't be the first ones to realize you love the chance to thumb your nose at your brother," he said.

Abe glared at Harry for a moment, then broke out into a hearty laugh. "You got me there, Potter," he said. "What'll it be?"

Harry grinned. "Two pitchers of lager, and five glasses," Harry said.

Abe nodded and poured the drinks. They made the transaction, and Harry floated the pitchers and glasses back to the table. Susan looked slightly concerned. "Things seemed tense back there," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes and started pouring drinks. "Abe likes to test me," he said.

Seamus nodded. "Not just you, mate," he said. "When I first got here, he told me to keep on walking because he didn't have any candy for me.

Harry laughed and passed out the drinks. He raised his own glass. "Well, here's to…" he started, but was distracted by Luna, who was in the process of chugging of her entire glass. She put down the glass and let out a chaste burp.

"Um, Luna?" Neville asked politely. "You might want to go easy there."

Luna smiled. "I've been drinking with my father since I was twelve," she said. "He says alcohol opens the mind to all sorts of possibilities."

Harry laughed and poured her another. "That it does, Miss Lovegood," he said. "Now, can I finish?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you have to make a toast whenever we have a drink?" she asked.

Harry smirked. "Of course I… do…" he said and stood up. He was looking at the door, which had just opened.

Ron entered. He looked really rough – his face was swollen and discoloured, and he was holding his chest tenderly. He was followed by Vincent and Greg.

"What the shit?" Seamus asked.

Ron saw them, said a few words to Vincent and Greg, who went to the bar, and approached Harry.

"Oh my gods, Ron," Ginny said. "What happened?"

"And what are they doing here?" Neville asked, nodding towards the Slytherins who were talking to Abe at the bar.

Ron shrugged. "It's nothing, we're just grabbing a pint," he said, and turned to Harry, who was still standing.

"Ron –" Harry said.

"It's alright –" Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "I shouldn't've –" he said.

"It's alright," Ron said. "I should've –"

"No," Harry said. "It makes sense."

"Right," Ron said.

"Right," Harry said.

They both looked at the ground for a moment. Harry looked up. "Still mates?" he asked.

Ron looked up and nodded. "Of course, mate," he said. Harry grinned. Ron glanced back and saw Vincent and Greg had taken a table with a pitcher and an ice pack.

"I should –" Ron said.

"Right, of course," Harry said. "See you around?"

Ron nodded and joined Vincent and Greg. Harry nodded and sat down after a moment.

"That was adorable," Luna said with a smile. Neville and Seamus laughed out loud.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled and took a sip of his beer. Susan patted his shoulder sympathetically.

/

Ron sat down with the giant Slytherins and accepted the ice pack. He pressed it to his swollen eye and groaned. "That's better," he said, and accepted a drink. He raised it. "Cheers."

Greg and Vincent clinked their glasses to his. They drank in silence.

"We're sorry about that," Vincent said after a moment.

Ron waved a hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge," he said.

"We shouldn't have beaten you like that," Vincent pressed.

"It was a fair fight," Ron insisted. Vincent and Greg glanced at each other, but didn't argue. Ron took another sip of his beer and looked at the two boys. "Can I ask you guys something? You seem like decent enough blokes, why do you let Malfoy boss you around?"

Vincent and Greg looked at each other, then down at their drinks. "It's complicated," Greg mumbled.

Ron shrugged. "It just doesn't make a lot of sense to me, is all," he said. "He treats you like shit."

"He's decent sometimes," Vincent said.

"Yeah? When?" Ron asked. Vincent opened his mouth, then shut it. Ron snorted and took another sip of his beer. "Look, I get standing by your mates, but this doesn't seem like that."

Greg shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

/

The door opened, and Lavender and Pavarti walked in. They glanced, confused, at Ron's table but proceeded to Harry's table.

Seamus gawked at his girlfriend. "Lav," he sputtered. "Your hair?"

Lavender flipped her now-auburn hair. "Fabuleux, non?" she asked. Seamus nodded dumbly and Lavender giggled. Pavarti rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"Oh my gods, Lavender," Susan said. "It looks awesome."

Lavender smiled. "Thank you," she said and kissed Seamus on the cheek. "I'm going to freshen up."

Susan grabbed her purse and stood up. "I'll join you," she said.

The two girls walked to the bathroom. Seamus stared after them, then turned back to the table. "What does this mean?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked. "It looks good."

"I know," Seamus said. "But –"

"She wanted a change," Pavarti said. "She thought you'd like it."

Seamus's eyes widened. "She wants a change?" he asked. "Oh gods."

Pavarti rolled her eyes. "A change in appearance, idiot," she said.

Luna turned to Ginny. "Are all boys this insecure?" she asked.

Ginny nodded sadly. "Unfortunately," she said. "Though some try to cover it up by being annoyingly overconfident."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Like Harry," she said.

"Exactly," Ginny said. Harry scowled and Pavarti, despite her better judgement, took pity on him and decided to change the subject.

"What's going on there?" Pavarti asked and nodded towards Ron's table. Ron was actually laughing at something Greg said.

Neville shrugged. "No idea," he said. "He came in with them, looking like that."

Pavarti frowned. "Huh," she said, and watched carefully.

/

Susan huffed a bit in annoyance as she tried to touch up her concealer in the grimy bathroom mirror. "I don't know how you put up with this place," she said.

Lavender shrugged. "The boys seem to like it. I think it makes them feel hard," she said, then turned with a wicked grin. "A better question is why you're putting up with it."

Susan blushed. "Gods, am I that transparent?" she asked.

Lavender nodded sympathetically. "So, Harry, eh?" she asked.

Susan sighed. "I know he has a reputation, and I know he's a bit of an ass, but I can't help but feel that there's something more to him," she said.

"Plus he's pretty dishy," Lavender said with a smirk.

"That too," Susan said with a sigh smile, then she sighed again. "I feel like he's not even noticing me."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "If he's not, he's either blind or an idiot, though I haven't ruled out the second one," she said. Susan snorted. "Relax. I know Harry. He's the master of playing hard to get."

Susan turned to Lavender earnestly. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Play along," Lavender said. "It's all a game to these boys." She snapped her hand mirror shut. "Until it's not. Shall we?"

/

"– And then he pissed himself, right there in the middle of the library!" Greg finished with a laugh.

Ron laughed and winced as his chest tightened. "Good stuff," he said. "I never liked that guy, Baroque loving little pillock."

"Ba-what?" Greg asked.

"Baroque was an artistic movement from the 1600s that emphasized movement and detail to produce dramatized tension," Vincent said, then quickly returned to his drink.

Ron stared at him, taken aback slightly. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Greg looked at Vincent fondly. "Vince likes art," he said. Vincent looked bashful.

"Huh," Ron said. "You should talk to Dean. He's crazy about that sort of thing."

Vincent frowned and looked away. "Draco wouldn't like that," he said.

Ron snorted bitterly. "Seriously, why do you put up with that asshole?" he asked.

"It's –" Greg started.

"Yeah, complicated, whatever," Ron said. "But you don't even seem to like the guy. What exactly gives him the right to decide who you talk to? Hell, he'll probably be pissed you're talking to me."

Vincent and Greg looked at each other in alarm and started to get up. "We have to go," Vincent said.

Ron grabbed his arm. "No, you don't," he said. "Sit down and tell me exactly what is going on."

Greg sat back down slowly. "We can't," he said quietly.

Ron snorted. "Because Malfoy won't let you?" he asked.

"We just –" Vincent said. "We can't."

Ron rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. "Bullshit," he said. "Whatever this is, you're letting it control your lives, and that's complete bullshit."

The two large boys looked at each other. "Vincent," Greg said softly.

Vincent shook his head. "We can't," he said.

"We should," Greg said.

Vincent sighed and turned to Ron, who was watching with a frown. "Can you give me a moment?" he said.

Ron shrugged and grabbed the empty pitcher. "We need another, anyway," he said and got up.

"Here," Greg said and handed Ron a galleon. "We said we were buying."

Ron nodded and walked to the bar. Vincent and Greg fell into whispered conversation, and Ron shook his head. He ordered his drinks and, while he was waiting for them, Neville walked up.

"Hey, mate," Ron said.

"Hey," Neville said with a nod. "Alright?"

"Can't complain," Ron said with a shrug.

Neville snorted. "Seems you've got some things to complain about," he said.

"What? This?" Ron asked, and motioned to his bruised face. "This is nothing. Got into a little tussle with Malfoy."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "Malfoy wouldn't be able to do that to you, which means…" he said, and looked over to Greg and Vincent – who were maintaining their whispered and intense argument. "They did?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah," he said.

"And now you're drinking and laughing with them?" Neville asked incredulously.

"They're decent enough blokes, they're just confused," Ron said, and frowned back at the table, where the argument seemed to have resolved itself. "About something. No idea what."

Abe put down Ron's pitcher on the bar and Ron tossed him the galleon. "Right," Neville said. "Well, feel free to join us." Ron nodded and went back to Vincent and Greg – Vincent seemed put out.

Ron sat down and started pouring drinks. "Alright," he said. "Are you ready to tell me why you let Malfoy push you around?"

"Right," Greg said, after taking a deep drink. "Well, we've been friends with Draco since small times. And, truth be told, we used to not mind doing what he said. I mean, we'd just beat up nerds. It was fun."

Vincent took a sip of his beer and looked down. "It was third year? No, fourth – when he started to be… be like he is now. But by that time," he said. "He already knew."

Ron frowned. "Knew what?" he asked. Vincent and Greg looked at each other, then Greg placed his hand palm up on the table, and Vincent placed his own hand on top. Ron stared at the hands. "What are you – oh!" His eyes widened. "Oh!"

The two boys removed their hands from the table and stared at Ron. "You can't tell anyone," Vincent said.

"Of course not," Ron said.

"We mean it," Greg said, with a hint of a threat in his voice. "If this got out…"

Ron nodded. "Right, right. Don't worry," he said, then blinked. "So he found out. So?"

"Well, he threatened to tell everyone unless…" Vincent said, trailing off.

"Unless you did what he said," Ron finished. "Gods, what an asshole." Vincent and Greg nodded miserably. Ron growled slightly in anger. They took a sip of their beer. "So, not to push," Ron said after a moment. "But have you thought about, you know, coming out?"

They somehow looked even more miserable at this. "We can't," Greg said.

"People would –" Vincent said, but Ron cut him off.

"They'd what?" Ron asked. "Look at you two, no one would dare say anything to piss you off."

Greg blinked. "But they'll talk," he said.

"So what?" Ron asked. "What they say, what they think, it doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter, is what's right here." He put a heart on his chest. Vincent and Greg frowned. "In your heart."

Greg snorted. "Yeah, we got that," he said. "Still…"

Ron nodded. "Right, just think about it," he said. "I hate to see you hiding like this."

The door slammed open, flooding the room in light. A figure stood there, then stomped into the room. Ron groaned while Vincent and Greg's eyes widened in fear.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco yelled and stalked over to their table. "Fraternizing with the enemy?"

Greg opened his mouth but Ron cut in. "Lay off them, Malfoy," he said. "We were just having a drink."

Draco sneered at them. "Well, aren't you just having a gay old time here?" he asked. Greg shifted uncomfortably. "Come on!" Greg and Vincent nodded and got up. Draco sneered again at Ron, then turned on his heel and left, followed by Greg and Vincent. Greg gave Ron one last, apologetic look, before the door closed.

Ron sighed and drained his drink. A moment later, Harry took one of the recently vacated seats. "Alright, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah," he said and sighed again. "I just feel bad for those guys."

"Really?" Harry asked and raised his eyebrows. "Word is they kicked your ass today."

Ron scowled. "It was a fair fight," he said, then his face softened. "I can't say, but things are tough for Crabbe and Goyle." Harry nodded. "What're you doing here?"

Harry groaned and glanced back to the table he left. Susan saw, and smiled. "I needed to get away from Susan," he said. "She's been throwing herself at me all afternoon. It's driving me mad."

Ron nodded, then furrowed his brow for a moment. "You know, if you want to go for it, I won't make the tattoo that bad," he said.

Harry leaned back slightly. "What is with you, mate?" he asked.

Ron frowned. "I don't know," he said. "I think I might have brain damage."

Harry let out a relieved laugh. "Oh thank the gods," he said. "Nah, I need to let Susan down. This isn't fair to her."

"Really, mate?" Ron asked and raised his eyebrows. "You've barely even talked to Greengrass."

Harry shrugged. "A bet's a bet," he said. Ron snorted knowingly. They drank in silence for a moment, then Harry opened his mouth again. "Can I ask you something? When did you get interested in guitars?"

Ron groaned slightly. "Can't we drop that?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Fine, it was over the summer – remember when my folks went on that trip to Romania to visit Charlie? Well, I was staying with the twins for two weeks, and they're sharing a flat with Lee. Lee's in a band now, and I messed around with his guitar a bit. It was… I don't know. It was fun."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "That's it?" he asked.

"Did you expect more?" Ron asked. "Mate, it's just an interest. I thought I'd check things out today."

"Right," Harry said with a smirk. He got up. "Come on, mate. Join us for a laugh."

/

A few hours later, the group of Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw made their way back to the Carriages, stumbling and laughing. Susan leaned into Harry – 'for support'. Harry honestly thought she was overplaying it a bit, but, then again, he had no idea how much she usually drank. He was grinning a bit, until Ron glanced at him and raised his eyebrows.

Harry sighed. "Susan, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Susan smiled widely as she nodded. Harry's heart felt like it was in a vice. They dropped back – no one noticed but Ron. Harry sighed again and turned to Susan. Before he could open his mouth, Susan's lips were pressed against it. For a moment, Harry's mind was nothing but strawberries and he kissed back. Then he pulled away.

Susan's eyes widened. "Oh no," she said.

"Susan," Harry said softly.

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm such an idiot," she said.

"No," Harry said. Susan stood there and hugged herself. "I'm the idiot." He wanted to embrace her, but couldn't. Instead, he scratched the back of his head. "Listen, you're great. You're fuckin' fantastic. Way too good for a prick like me, and if I was so fuckin' stupid…" He shook his head. "But – but I'm interested in someone else." Susan nodded, but didn't seem to be listening. She sniffed. "Let's get back to the castle."

Susan nodded and walked down the path. He walked beside her, fully conscious of the two feet of space between them. A minute later they caught up with the rest of their group. Lavender glared at Harry and rescued Susan. Pavarti looked at him questioningly and he shrugged apologetically. Everyone else continued, a bit more subdued. Ron fell in step with Harry.

"You did the right thing, mate," Ron said.

Harry looked at the shaking, hunched form of Susan. "If you say so," he said. "Now who needs a drink?"

/

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?" Lavender asked as she entered the seventh year boy's dorms later that night.

Harry groaned. He had been trying for the better part of the past hour to forget the devastated look on Susan's face with a bottle of rum. "Hey Lav," he said.

She strode up to where he was sitting at the low table. "Don't 'hey Lav' me," she said hotly. "The minute I think you might be a decent guy, you go and pull something like this."

Harry glared at her. "What do you want from me, Lav?" he asked. "I tried to do the right thing."

"By telling her she's not good enough for her?" Lavender asked.

Harry growled. "That's the opposite of what I said," he said.

"You might as well have," Lavender said. "Merlin, Potter, Susan's the sweetest, nicest girl in the castle."

"Gods, Lav," he said. "You think I don't know that? You think it didn't kill me to do that to her?"

"I don't care if you feel bad!" Lavender said. "You should've –"

Harry stood up and stumbled slightly. "I should've what?" Harry asked angrily. "Strung her along? Pretended?"

Lavender hesitated. "Well, no," she said.

"Then I don't know," Harry said and picked up the bottle. "I told her I wasn't interested and now I feel like crap."

Lavender shook her head. "I just don't get it," she said. "Susan's so…"

"Yeah, I know," Harry said.

"Who is it?" Lavender asked. "The other girl?"

Harry hesitated, and took a swig from the bottle. "It's not –" he said. "I can't say. It's not – it's not anything real yet."

Lavender stared at him. "So when you told Susan you were interested in someone else, that's all you meant?" she asked.

Harry was confused. "Yeah?" he said.

Lavender laughed. "We thought you were two-timing with some slag and just didn't say it," she said, then blinked. "Wait, so you actually like someone else? Like, like-like?"

Harry blinked as he tried to decipher what the girl had said. "Yeah," he said.

"Huh," Lavender said. "Didn't know you were capable of human emotion."

"Har har," Harry said and sat down again. "Can I go back to wallowing in peace?"

"Yeah," Lavender said and walked back towards the door. She paused. "And good luck, with whoever she is."

Harry nodded and waved her off. She left and Harry took another swig of rum. Seamus peeked out from the bathroom. "Is she gone?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded. "Thank Merlin."

Seamus walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the table. He sank into a chair. Harry passed him the bottle – he accepted it with a nod.

"Why're you hiding from her, mate?" Harry asked.

Seamus took a swig of rum. "Well, Susan asked about you, and I figure she thinks I should've known you weren't interested," he said.

"Susan asked about me?" Harry asked. "When?"

Seamus shrugged. "A couple weeks ago," he said. "Back when those rumours were flying around about you." Harry snatched the bottle back quickly. "Hey!"

"Mate, what the hell?" Harry asked.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"You've known for weeks?" Harry asked. "And you didn't say anything?"

"Of course not, mate," Seamus said, and snatched the bottle. "Why would I?"

"So I could nip this in the bud!" Harry said. "Hell, she could've moved on by now."

Seamus blinked. "Mate, calm down," he said.

Harry glared at the Irish boy. "I can't believe you," he said.

Seamus was about to respond when the door opened and Dean walked in. "Hey lads," Dean said. "Harry, what's this I hear about you turning down Bones?"

Harry groaned. "How did you hear about that?" he asked.

"Pav was talking about it," Dean said and pointed a thumb over his shoulder. Harry groaned again. "So what gives? Don't tell me you're actually bent – girl's hotter than hell."

"You know why," Harry said.

Dean laughed. "What? The bet? Just take the tattoo, mate," he said.

Harry grumbled and took a swig of rum. "That's not it," he said.

Dean's eyes widened and he laughed again. "Cor, mate, don't tell me you're actually interested in Greengrass," he said.

Harry scowled and sighed. "Yes, alright, I have," he said, and hesitated on the word. "Feelings for her. Is that so hard to believe?"

Dean scratched his chin. "Kind of is, mate," he said and looked at Seamus. "Did you know about this?"

Harry looked at his two roommates somewhat incredulously. "Neither of you thought I could be serious about Greengrass?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Not really, mate," Seamus said.

"This is literally the first time you have ever mentioned anything like this," Dean said.

Harry sighed and hung his head back. Then he got up again. "I need a bloody smoke," he said and walked out.

"Lad's smoking a lot this year," Dean said.

Seamus shrugged. "How'd things go with what's-her-name?" he asked. Dean grinned and launched into it.


	10. Chapter 10

_September 30, 1997_

Sunday rose wet and raining, which didn't especially help Harry's mood. He had a killer headache from the rum, and – between the accusatory glares from the Hufflepuff table, Susan's conspicuous absence, and the apparent rekindling of the rumours about his sexuality – breakfast was an exercise in torture. He was more than ready to choke down his toast and disappear for the day, but life, as always, had other plans. He had to do homework.

He had been mostly on top of everything, but an astronomy paper had snuck up on him. After futilely flipping through his own books for information on Jupiter's moon Ganymede for half an hour, he resigned himself to the necessity of the library, and thus the whispers of the castle.

He found Neville working at one of the tables and tossed his book down. He groaned as he sank into the chair and glared at a couple fifth years who were peering at him from behind a bookshelf. They disappeared with a giggle.

"Don't they have anything better to talk about?" Harry asked. Neville snorted but didn't look up from his paper. "It was a Hogsmeade weekend, for Merlin's sake. Surely other things happened."

"Sure," Neville said, and turned back to the book that was open on the table. "But this is you, you're pretty high profile, mate."

Harry groaned again and opened his own book. "What I don't get is why everyone's talking about how I'm gay again," he said.

"Not that surprising," Neville said. Harry looked up at him, and Neville snorted slightly. "Look, you've been connected with how many witches over the years? And now you've been quiet all month, and turning down the hottest girl in school? People want to find a reason."

"Bloody fantastic," Harry grumbled.

"It'll die down," Neville said with a shrug. "Just don't, you know, make out with any blokes."

Harry threw a crumpled up piece of parchment at his roommate, who just smirked and returned to his homework. "What're you working on?" Harry asked.

"Potions," Neville said. "You?"

"Astronomy," Harry said. "Something about how the orbit of Ganymede effects virility potions."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "Sounds… interesting," he said. "When's it due?"

Harry winced. "Tomorrow night," he said.

Neville smirked. "Cutting it a bit close, eh?" he asked.

"I've been busy," Harry grumbled.

"Busy doing what?" a voice said behind Harry. He turned around to see Justin – a look of hatred on the Hufflepuff's face. "Breaking hearts?"

Harry groaned. "Hey Justin," he said.

"Potter," Justin said, practically spat. "May I speak with you?"

Harry sighed. "Fine, whatever, let's get this over with," he said, and turned to Neville. "Watch my stuff?"

Neville nodded and smile sympathetically. Harry got up and followed Justin out of the library – trying to ignore the looks they were getting. Justin stopped outside of an empty classroom and Harry looked at him. "You know, people are going to talk," Harry said. Justin just stared at him. Harry sighed and walked in.

He turned around as the door closed. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Justin's fist hitting his cheek. He stumbled back. Justin waved his hand.

"Motherfucker," Justin said. "That smarts."

Harry shook the stars out of his eyes. "Alright, okay," he said. "Not sure I deserved that."

Justin glared at him and cradled his hand. "You deserve a lot more, Potter," he said. "How could you do that to Susan? She's inconsolable."

"Do what?" Harry asked. He could feel himself getting angry. "Try and let her down easy? Merlin, why is everyone so convinced I'm the bad guy?"

"Because we know you!" Justin yelled. "Christ, we've gone to school together for six years. I know what you've done."

Harry took a step forward. "You don't know a damn thing about me," he said in a low voice.

Justin laughed bitterly. "Are you going to tell me you haven't been caught with every hussy in the castle? That you haven't bullied and mocked everyone in the castle? That you haven't strutted around here with your lackeys like you own the place?" he asked. Harry hesitated. "That's what I thought. You're nothing. You're just an asshole with a broomstick."

Harry bristled and growled. "Like you're much better?" he asked. "Throwing around your money and your high class manners like anyone gives a shit? Fawning over Susan like a toadie, hoping she'll throw you a pity fuck?"

Justin took a step forward. "Don't you dare talk about her," he said.

"Or what?" Harry asked, and sneered. "You'll do nothing. You'll run back to mummy and she'll give you a hot cocoa and tell you you're oh so special."

Justin glared at Harry hatefully. "At least I still have a mother," he said.

Harry lashed out, his fist hit the side of Justin's face – Justin stumbled back and fell to the ground, clutching where Harry struck him.

"You will regret that, Potter," Justin spat from the ground.

"Whatever," Harry said and stepped over Justin. He opened the door. "Good talk."

################

A few hours later, Harry sat at a table in the common room, trying to focus on his Ganymede paper, when the cold fireplace blazed up in green flames. Professor McGonagall's face appeared. "Could Mr. Potter please report to my office as soon as possible?" she asked, then disappeared.

Every head in the common room turned to Harry. "Fuck," he groaned.

Ron looked up from the Tarot cards he was trying to decipher for Divination. "What's that about?" he asked.

Harry sighed and closed his books. "Nothing good," he said. "I'll see you later."

Harry stowed his books in his dorm and made his way to McGonagall's office. It was after dinner and the halls were mostly empty. A few students remained, though, and stared and whispered as he passed. He made a conscious effort to control his breathing. He knocked on McGonagall's door and she called him in. He was fully aware of the amount of times he had been in this situation – with McGonagall sat behind her desk, a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Do you know why I summoned you?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea," he said.

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course not," she said, and looked up. "After dinner, Mr. Finch-Fletchley approached me concerning an altercation between the two of you. Does this ring any bells?"

Harry averted his eyes. "We exchanged a few words," he said

"And a few punches, if Mr. Finch-Fletchley is correct," McGonagall said, annoyed. "As you are well aware, fighting is strictly against the rules."

"He started it," Harry said. "Did he mention that?"

"He did, and he will be punished by Professor Sprout," McGonagall said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Harry took a deep breath. "He attacked me, insulted me, and reminded me that my mum is dead," he said. "I retaliated."

McGonagall looked at him for a long moment. "I see," she said. "You lost your temper."

"He started it," Harry repeated.

"His actions – for which there will be consequences – do not excuse your own, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor and you will serve a weeks detention." Then she sighed slightly. "As well, you are suspended from the Quidditch team until after the first match."

Harry's eyes widened. "Ma'am, you can't do that," he said.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Quidditch is right," she said. "Not a privilege."

"There are going to be scouts at that game," Harry said.

"You should've thought of that before you assaulted Mr. Finch-Fletchley," McGonagall said.

"But," Harry said, slightly in shock. "I'm the captain!"

McGonagall sighed. "Which makes it worse, Mr. Potter," she said. "You were given a position of authority and responsibility. Your team, and your house, looks to you for leadership. I cannot have you losing your temper. Am I understood?"

Harry glared at her, but stood up straight. "Yes, ma'am," he said coldly. "May I be excused?"

"One last thing, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Your animagus training is also suspended, until such a time I deem you fit to resume. You are dismissed."

Harry nodded, and stiffly walked out of the office. McGonagall sighed again as the door closed behind him. He stomped through the halls, barely noticing where his feet were taking him. He was kicked off the team – his team – just because he punched that gitty excuse of a Hufflepuff. They had no chance of beating Slytherin without him. What was McGonagall playing at? No one got suspended for a scrap. And now, just because he was captain, he was held to a higher standard.

Harry's unconscious steps had brought him to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. He ascended. The stars and a smoke would do him a world of good. He opened the door to the landing and froze. A figure stood there. Harry knew who it was before she turned around – there was no mistaking the pale blonde, almost white, hair. Daphne turned, and hid her surprise.

"Potter," she said. A cigarette was perched delicately between her fingers.

"Daphne," Harry said and pulled out a cigarette of his own. "Mind if I join you?"

She shrugged slightly and turned back to look over the crenellations. Harry walked over and stood a few meters away. He lit his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly. He found his anger evaporate as he glanced over at the girl beside him. She was guarded, but there was a deep sadness to her in this moment – the sort that made his anger look like the whining of a petulant child.

He shook his head slightly and looked to the sky above. A few clouds were left from the day's downpour, chased by the wind, only noticeable for the blotches of black against the brilliant stars. The bitter aftertaste of his fury insisted he focus on Justin or McGonagall, but this was quickly washed away by thoughts of Daphne.

He, like most of the boys in the school, had been half in love with Daphne since first year – the same way they were half in love with Celestina Warbeck or an angel. Daphne was not perfect, but she had a way of carrying herself, like she was above the world and all its petty and stupid noise. She glided through the halls, floated into class, and her presence was that of a Greek statue behind alarmed glass. She was untouchable, in every sense of the word.

So no one really tried, Harry included. Why bother with the divine when the castle was filled with earthly beauty? It was in the few days between exams and the train the year before that she changed his mind, that she became less than divine in the most perfect way.

She laughed.

It wasn't at him, or anything he said or did. He didn't even hear the sound of it, nor did he know why. It was across the courtyard, and he was flirting with Morag MacDougal, and she was talking to Tracy. He just happened to glance over and he saw it. It was as if ice had cracked and a flower had burst forth. It was like the earth splitting above a volcano, releasing fire and lava. Her stone and crystal face split in a thousand places in a genuine moment of joy.

And Harry was enraptured. He couldn't get the sight out of his mind – it filled his waking moments and replayed in his dreams. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew he would do whatever it took to make her laugh again.

He glanced over again. She was gone – he hadn't notice her slip away, silent as a ghost. He sighed and pitched his cigarette. He had to talk to his team.

###########

"What is this about, Harry?" Ritchie asked as he stepped into the seventh year boys dorm. His hair stood up straight, like he had been running his hand through it a lot. "I have a quiz in the morning."

"Is that really more important to you?" Demelza asked, leaning against Neville's bed post.

Ritchie raised his eyebrows. "Considering all these 'emergency team meetings' are just drinking games, yeah," he said.

Demelza snorted. "It's called team bonding," she said.

"Besides," Tat said, tossing a quaffle in the air and catching it again. "That quiz'll be a walk."

"I'm with Ritchie," Jackie said. She sat on Dean's bed. "I don't want to drink on a school night."

"Easy there," Harry said and stood up. "We aren't drinking tonight."

"We aren't?" Seamus asked. He was in the corner, pouring out shots of fire whiskey.

"You can if you want," Harry said and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin knows I could use one. But no, this is a legitimate emergency team meeting." The team looked at each other in concern – half of them had never seen Harry look this serious, and the other half didn't know what happened. Harry sighed and took a deep breath. "Best if I just say it outright. I've been suspended until after the first game."

The room exploded in gasps of shock and anger. Harry raised a hand and it died down. "In my absence," he said. "Ron will be acting captain." Ron nodded with wide eyes. Harry turned to the three back up forwards. "This also means one of you three will have to step up. I'll leave that decision to Ron."

"What happened?" Trin asked. "Why would McGonagall do this?"

"I had an altercation with another student this afternoon," Harry said, and sighed. "I lost my temper, and hit him."

Neville frowned. "The thing with Justin?" he asked. Harry nodded reluctantly. "I don't get it. Who told?"

"He did," Harry said.

Seamus turned around, fire whiskey spilling. "We'll kill him," he said. There were nods and sounds of agreement.

"No," Harry said. "No retaliation. We can't afford to lose any more players."

"Then we'll refuse to play," Ginny said. The others nodded. "McGonagall has to reinstate you then."

"No, no," Harry said and growled in annoyance. "Listen, this is my fault. I fucked up, if you blame anyone, blame me – not Justin, not McGonagall. I was supposed to be your captain, and I failed you."

"We can't do this without you, mate," Ron said.

"Bullshit," Harry said. Ron looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but that is bullshit, mate. You can and you will. You'll train hard, play harder, and you'll show those god damn snakes just how a Gryffindor does. You know why?" The team looked among themselves and shrugged. "Because you're warriors. You won't back down. You won't give up. You are Gryffindor Quidditch!"

The team looked among themselves. Ginny nodded and stood up. "Hoo-ah," she said.

"Gryffindor Quidditch!" Harry yelled again.

Ron and Neville stood up, too. "Hoo-ah!" they yelled.

"Gryffindor Quidditch!" Harry yelled.

The rest of the team stood up. "Hoo-ah!"

Harry laughed. "That's right!" he yelled. "That's you! You are the team! Me? I'm nothing. I'm an asshole with a broomstick who was lucky enough to find you guys." He nodded again. "And I'm sorry I let you down. You're dismissed."

Harry grinned as the substitute players left the room with nods. As soon as they left, though, Harry slumped his shoulders in weariness. Seamus handed Harry a shot of fire whiskey. He pounded it back and grabbed his astronomy books.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and shrugged. He opened them. "I'm fuckin' tired," he said. "And I really need to work on this paper. I'll catch you guys later."

He left the room. The remaining rogues grabbed shots from Seamus. They downed the first round in silence. Seamus poured the second.

"What is with him?" Dean asked.

"I know," Seamus said. "If I was him, I'd be fuckin' pissed. Hell, I am fuckin' pissed."

The others nodded, and continued to drink.


	11. Chapter 11

_October 1, 1997_

Harry had managed a bit of sleep after finishing his paper in the small hours of the morning, but he was still groggy and tired in the morning. It seemed the whispering and staring had only increased overnight, and he could only guess that news of his suspension had reached the castle at large. This was confirmed when the Slytherin table gave him a standing ovation when he walked into the Great Hall. He waved absently and walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table, where Neville and Ginny were sitting – the rest of their friends didn't have class first thing, and were having a lie-in.

"Mate, you look awful," Neville said.

Harry tried not to scowl. He knew Neville was right – he had bags under his eyes, didn't have time to shave, and a small bruise had blossomed on his cheek. So, instead, he shrugged. "Morning Nev, Gin," he said.

"How'd you sleep?" Ginny asked with a sympathetic smile. Harry shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So, uh, you ready for today, mate?" Neville asked. Harry raised his eyebrows and grunted inquisitively. Neville winced slightly. "You have your 'trust talk' with Susan."

Harry coughed up his coffee. "What? No I don't," he said. "I had it with Hermione on Wednesday, which means…" He did some mental arithmetic and his eyes widened. "Fuck. No. I'm not going. I can't."

"Riddle's already seen you," Ginny said, nodding towards the Head Table. Harry looked over, and saw Riddle staring back. Riddle raised his cup of coffee to him.

"Fuck. Fuck," Harry said, then grabbed Neville. "Nev, you said I look awful! Awful enough to look sick?" Neville shrugged, confused. "I'll say I tried to troop through it, but succumbed." He tried to make himself gag. "Quick, help me throw up."

"Heads up," Ginny said. Harry looked up to see Riddle walk towards them.

Harry's eyes widened and he let go of Neville. He tried to gag again, growled, and rubbed his temples with his eyes closed. "Come on, come on," he said. "Uh, Hagrid naked. Filch and Pinch fucking. Uh. Uh. Old people sex! Old people sex!"

Riddle cleared his throat. Harry turned around in horror to see Riddle standing behind him. "Good morning, gentlemen," Riddle said. "Ready for today's lecture?"

Harry quickly tried to look as miserable as possible. "Morning, Professor," he said in a low, slow voice. He coughed weakly. "I don't know if I can make it." He coughed weakly again. "I better go to the hospital wing."

Riddle raised his eyebrows. "Nice try, Mr. Potter," he said. "I'll see you both in class."

He walked off. Harry groaned and brought his head down to the table harder than he wanted to. "Ow," he said dully.

"That was pathetic," Ginny said.

"Not helping," Harry said, his voice muffled by the wooden table.

"Wasn't trying to," Ginny said. Harry raised his head and glared at her. She smirked and grabbed her bag. "I have Charms. I'll see you guys later."

She got up and left. Harry groaned again. Neville nudged him. "Come on, mate, we should get going," Neville said. Harry groaned louder and got up slowly. Neville smacked him. "Don't be like that. This is a good thing. You have to talk to her sooner or later."

"I was hoping for later," Harry grumbled. "I swear to the gods, if she cries again, I'll…"

Neville raised his eyebrows. "You'll what?" he asked.

"I'll feel really, really bad," Harry grumbled and dragged his feet to the Defence room.

An hour later, Harry was no more ready to face Susan – he felt worse than ever. He may look awful, but it was nothing on her. Her hair was in an unwashed ponytail, she wasn't wearing make-up, and it was clear she had been crying that morning. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

Riddle called for them to pair off. Harry sighed and looked around the room. The rest of the students looked at him with a range of emotions – Neville was sympathetic, Hermione was cold, Draco was gleeful, and Tracy was interested. Harry grabbed his bag and sat down next to Susan.

He sat in silence for a moment. "Morning," he said. Susan nodded, but very purposefully did not look at him. He sighed and looked around the room. Draco was watching intently next to a very annoyed Hermione, while Tracy and Neville were talking in low tones – every so often glancing towards him and Susan. Riddle seemed very disinterested in what was happening. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin."

"I'm sorry," Susan said suddenly. She didn't look up at him and it was in a quiet voice. "About Justin." Harry frowned. "I don't know why he did that."

Harry shrugged. "It's alright," he said. "He was just looking out for you."

Susan shook her head. "He's not usually like that," she said.

"Nothing I wouldn't do for one of my mates," Harry said. "Hell, I'd probably do worse."

"Does it hurt?" Susan asked and looked up at him. Her usually clear blue eyes were red and muddy. Harry felt something stab at his heart. "Where he hit you?"

Harry blinked. "Nah, I've had worse," he said. They fell into silence again. Harry traced the grain of the wooden table with a finger. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Susan snorted. "Don't give me that," she said.

"Give you what?" Harry asked.

"Pity," Susan said with a watery laugh.

"It's not pity," Harry said. Susan looked at him – her eyes pleading and with a tinge of anger.

"Then what is it, Harry?" she asked.

"It's the truth!" Harry said, louder than he intended. He looked around, and continued more quietly. "I'm serious. I feel like shit."

"I'm so sorry I made you feel bad," Susan said with a slight hiss.

"Merlin," Harry growled. "Listen, I-"

"Save it," Susan said and looked away. She stared straight down at the table, and Harry knew she was crying. "I hope you and whoever-she-is are very happy together."

Harry shook his head. "It's not like that," he said.

"Then what is it like?" Susan asked. She didn't look up.

Harry ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. "Alright, alright," he said, and took a deep breath. "I know I have a reputation." He sighed again. "That, at least, has been made very clear to me. And I know you can't trust me to tell the truth, and to be honest you probably shouldn't." He averted his eyes. "I've – I've not been good." He looked up again. "But here it is anyway – I'm not seeing anyone else, and I wasn't trying to lead you on or play hard to get or some bullshit like that. The truth is –" He took a deep breath. "I'm interested in someone else, and I didn't think it'd be fair to you if I didn't… say something – if I didn't tell you how I felt."

A long silence greeted Harry's speech. He shook his head and leaned back. He stared at the ceiling of the classroom.

"You like someone else," Susan said. It wasn't a question – just a statement of fact. She turned to him. "Do you love her?"

"No!" Harry said, then sank in his chair. "I don't know. Maybe. It's… new. What I'm feeling. I don't know what to call it."

Susan wiped her eyes. "So it's not that I'm not good enough," she said.

"Gods no," Harry said. "Susan, you're a fuckin' knock out. To be honest, you're kind of unbelievable." He laughed. "You're way too good for a prick like me."

"You are a prick, aren't you?" Susan asked, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Harry nodded. "Absolutely," he said and scratched the back of his head. "What did Justin call me? An asshole with a broomstick."

Susan giggled, and Harry smiled in relief. "He has a way with words," she said.

Harry nodded. "He's a good guy," he said. "When you see him, tell him I'm sorry." He sighed. "I – I said some things I shouldn't have." Susan nodded, and Harry smiled. "So, are we good?"

Susan smiled, somewhat sadly. "We're good," she said, then a hint of her usual cheerfulness entered her eyes. "But if I hear you're treating this other girl badly…" Harry nodded with a grin. "Can I ask who she is?"

Harry winced. "Sorry," he said with a sigh. "I – this whole castle is apparently obsessed with me. I don't want to risk it."

Susan nodded and looked back down at the table. The bell rang to end class, and she smiled again at him. "I'll see you around, Harry," she said, and got up.

Harry nodded, then he let out a deep breath and hung his head over the back of the chair. The rest of the class passed him by – Draco seemed disappointed, but Tracy gave him an appraising look. Neville clapped him on the shoulder. "That didn't seem too bad," he said.

"No," Harry said with a groan. "But I never want to do it again." He got up and grabbed his bad. "Now who needs a drink?"

Neville raised his eyebrows. "It's 10 am," he said

Harry snorted. "I was joking," he said. "Mostly." Neville snorted. "Fine, I won't be a degenerate. Spoilsport."

###########

After lunch, the seventh year Gryffindors made their way to Transfiguration. Seamus was trying to convince Harry to protest the suspension, and Harry was getting steadily more annoyed.

"Enough, mate," Harry eventually snapped. "She's not going to overturn it."

"Mate, it's simple," Seamus persisted. "Just come up with some cock and bull story about how you're 'really sorry' and 'it won't happen again'-"

"I am, and it won't," Harry growled.

"Perfect!" Seamus said happily. "McGonagall'll eat that shit up."

"Mate, you don't get it," Harry said. "I deserve this."

"But the team!" Seamus said, and turned to Ron, Neville, and Dean. "The team?" They shook their heads. "Don't you care about the team?"

Harry turned. Seamus took a step back against the wall. "Of course I care about the bloody team," Harry growled. "Gods, I've been on the team longer than anyone else. But I wasn't acting like captain, and unless I accept the consequences, I don't deserve to be captain. Get it?"

Seamus swallowed nervously. "But –" he said.

"Stow it," Harry said and stomped off.

Seamus took a deep breath, and turned to his friends with a glare. "Thanks for the back up," he said.

"Mate, I told you he wasn't going to go for it," Dean said.

"I think he's doing the right thing," Neville said.

"He's screwing over the team!" Seamus said, and continued walking towards the classroom.

"He's accepting responsibility," Neville said with a shrug.

"Slytherin's going to slaughter us," Seamus said.

"We don't need Harry," Dean said.

"We could use him, though," Ron said and looked down.

"Don't encourage him," Dean said.

Ron shook his head. "Right," he said. "Harry's going to do what he thinks is right. You can't change that."

"Whatever," Seamus said, and walked ahead.

Ron sighed. "He's going to talk to McGonagall, right?" he asked. Dean sighed and nodded.

Sure enough, the moment McGonagall finished her lecture, Seamus stood up and approached the professor's desk. Harry swore.

"Merlin! Seamus," he said, and followed.

"Professor," Seamus said, ignoring Harry. "You have to let Harry back on the team."

Harry growled and turned to McGonagall. "Professor, he does not speak for me," he said.

"No, I speak for the team," Seamus said. "If Harry doesn't play, neither do we."

Harry pulled Seamus around to face him. "Seamus, we talked about this," he said.

"No," Seamus said, and poked Harry in the chest. "You talked about this. You didn't give us a chance to respond."

"I messed up," Harry said. "I've accepted it, why can't you?"

"Because this isn't about you and your bloody pride, mate," Seamus said. "This is about what's best for the team."

"This is what's best for the team," Harry said. "How can I be captain if I fly off the handle every time someone makes an orphan crack?"

"But you learned your lesson, mate," Seamus said. "You won't do it again, you said so yourself."

Harry stared at Seamus and shook his head. "You are –" he said. "You know what, forget it." He turned to McGonagall. "He does not speak for me. I am not asking for my place back on the team. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Harry turned, and walked out the room, trying to ignore the stares of the rest of the class who had been watching the scene at the professor's desk. McGonagall cleared her throat – she had watched the dialogue with a expressionless look.

"Mr. Finnegan," she said. "It is not up to you to decide fitting punishments for my students, but I will accept your resignation from the team."

Seamus ran a hand through his hair, and looked at Ron, Neville, and Dean – who shook their heads. "Bloody hell," he said. "I'll stay, but this is a mistake."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "That'll be a point from Gryffindor for your language," she said, and turned back to the papers on her desk.

############

 _October 2, 1997_

Harry sat at the breakfast table. He felt better. It had been a rough couple days, and sure he had been up until 2 am for Astronomy, but he was feeling good about things – he was good with Susan, and he had accepted the suspension.

"Eh, ain't that Hedwig?" Ron asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Harry looked up into the flock of owls that brought the morning post – inside the swirl of black, grey, and brown, he saw his family's white snowy owl. He groaned slightly, but smiled as Hedwig descended towards him. The owl landed softly and presented a letter to Harry.

"Morning, girl," Harry said and grabbed the letter from her leg. "Not getting too bored at the house?" Hedwig hooted and hopped onto his shoulder. Harry laughed. "I missed you too, girl. You should hang out here for a while. I'm sure I'm better company than that old dog." The owl hooted and nipped his ear.

Neville snorted and shook his head, then he nudged Ron. "Come on, we have Potions," he said.

Ron nodded and got up eagerly. "Say hi to Sirius, eh?" he said, and Harry nodded.

They left – Seamus and Dean didn't have class that morning, the only reason Harry was up was to go for a fly before Creatures. Harry looked at the letter somewhat suspiciously. He had a good relationship with his guardian, but they didn't owl each other just to chat. No, Sirius had something to say, and Harry suspected he knew what it was. Harry sighed and opened the letter.

 _My dearest Godson,_

 _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

 _With love,_

 _Your adoring Godfather_

 _p.s. Really? Getting suspended for punching a Hufflepuff? I raised you better than that._

 _p.p.s. I meant the getting caught part._

 _p.p.p.s. You gotta fight for your right to party._

 _p.p.p.p.s. Okay, fine, I'll do the 'responsible guardian' thing. But only because Moony is looking over my shoulder and the courts said I have to. I know I'm not one to talk, but violence doesn't solve everything – especially not something like this. And I know McGonagall can be a bit of a pain in the ass, but she's nothing but fair. I probably should've impressed on you that your captaincy position was a position of authority and responsibility, and part of that is that you must be held to a higher standard than your fellow students. That's part of the deal, and it's important for you to know. I probably haven't said this enough, but you are a special kid. You need this, whether you think so or not._

Harry sighed as he folded up the letter. Hedwig hooted softly again. Harry scratched her on her neck and she leaned into her hand.

"I'm going for a fly, girl," he said, and turned his head to her. "Want to come with?"

Hedwig hooted again and took off. Harry frowned, shrugged, and got up from the table.

###########

 _October 3, 1997_

Harry found himself in an argument with Draco during Defence. They were having another 'trust talk', and after a couple a couple false starts, they had settled on a topic both of them knew quite well – Quidditch. It probably wasn't a good idea.

"You're an idiot if you think a Phalanx can do anything to stop a Hawkshead!" Harry yelled. He was standing up, facing a sneering, sitting Draco.

Draco scoffed. "Any halfway competent defence could break a Hawkshead," he said. "Not that you would know what that looks like."

"A moron could break a Phalanx," Harry said and sat back down. "The only thing a Phalanx is good for is if the offence tries to pull a Polonski Detour."

"It is a classic play," Draco said.

"A Phalanx can break it no problem," Harry said.

"Now you're defending the Phalanx?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Against a Polanski? No shit," Harry said.

Draco snorted dryly. "I don't know why I'm debating this with someone who got kicked off his team," he said.

Harry sighed. "For fighting," he said. " Not because I don't know the game. Merlin, mate, I'm the best player in school."

"I'm not your mate," Draco said with a scowl. "And that's debatable."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm better than you," he said. "Remember our match last month?"

Draco glared at him. "You played dirty," he said.

"And you didn't?" Harry asked.

Draco huffed and waved a hand. "We were off our game," he said. "Some of us have more important things to do during the summer than play some stupid sport."

"First off, how dare you?" Harry accused. "Second, what were you busy with instead? Attending garden parties? Having tea with the queen?"

Draco sneered. "It's called making connections," he said. "Something you and your mongrel won't understand."

"That sounds miserable," Harry said.

"It's very important," Draco said.

"It's boring as hell," Harry said. "Where's the joy? Where's the fun?"

Draco scowled again. "I don't need to have fun to have a good time," he said.

Harry blinked. "What does that even mean?" he asked.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but the bell to end class cut him off. Instead, he smirked. "Scintillating conversation as always, Potter," he said, and grabbed his bag. Harry groaned as Draco left the room.

"That seemed to go well," Neville said as he walked up.

Harry got up and shoved Neville. "Fuck off," he said. "Gods, I hate that guy."

Neville snorted. "You don't say," he said. "But I have to say, you almost seemed to be enjoying yourself there."

Harry turned to Neville. "You take that back right now!" he said. "I'll never enjoy talking to that prick."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Hermione said airily as she walked by.

Harry furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?" he asked. Neville shrugged.

"She thinks you have the hots for Draco," Tracy said as she fell into step with Harry and Neville.

Harry gagged and Neville laughed. "Really?" Neville asked.

Tracy laughed. "Yeah," she said and they left the room. "She said so during our talk. She said it's clear you two have unresolved sexual tension, whatever that means."

"Gods damn it," Harry said. "Why does everyone think I'm shagging people I hate?"

Neville laughed, but Tracy looked thoughtful. "You know, the talk of you and Riddle has died down," she said. "But apparently people saw you and Finch-Fletchley disappear into a classroom on Sunday."

"Fuck," Harry said and turned to Neville. "I told him that would happen."

Tracy laughed. "Hey," she said and shoved Harry lightly. "Maybe we just see something in you that you don't." Harry glared at her and she laughed again. Then she looked down a corridor and saw Daphne. "I'll see you guys later."

Harry watched her go. "I fucking hate Slytherins," he said. Daphne looked down the hall and saw Harry looking. He turned away.

"All Slytherins?" Neville asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Harry said and walked away.

###########

 _October 6, 1997_

Neville and Ron were bored. It was Saturday afternoon – that morning they had had Quidditch practice, but after Seamus had disappeared with Lavender and Dean had disappeared with some other girl. They had no idea where Harry was. They lounged on some chairs in the common room.

"Want to play chess?" Ron asked.

"No point," Neville said. "You'll win."

"You don't know that," Ron said. Neville raised his eyebrows and Ron sighed

"How about cards," Neville suggested.

"Just the two of us?" Ron asked.

"There's also…" Neville said and scanned the room. "Colin?"

Ron looked over to the small sixth year – who was setting up an ink well and quill for macro lens photography. "Fuck that," he said.

"He's not so bad," Neville said.

Ron snorted. "He'll stop the game every three seconds to take a photo," he said.

"Fine," Neville said. "What about –"

He was interrupted by Dean storming into the room and plopping down on the couch between them. "I hate this school," he said.

Ron snorted. "Did you get caught in another broom closet?" he asked.

"No," Dean grumbled. "Flitwick got me a wall."

"For your mural?" Neville asked. Dean nodded. "That's great, right?"

"It would be if this place wasn't so bloody rubbish," Dean said. Neville raised his eyebrows and glanced at Ron. Dean sighed. "He gave me a wall down the sixth floor east by north east corridor."

Ron frowned. "I don't think I've ever been down there," he said.

"Exactly," Dean said. "No one has. No one goes down there. It's a bullshit part of the castle. It's drafty, and dark, and fuckin' bullshit."

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to put up my fuckin' mural, I guess," Dean said and sank into the couch. "What are you wankers up to?"

"Nothing," Ron said. "There's nothing to do right now."

Dean smirked. "Don't you have a couple Ravenclaws to woo?" he asked.

Neville sighed. "I don't know if Luna's interested," he said.

"Not with that attitude she won't be," Dean said and turned to Ron. "How about you? Why aren't you putting the moves on Granger?"

Ron groaned and sank into his chair. "I wouldn't even know where to find her," he said.

"I'd try the library," Dean said with a laugh. Ron glared at him. "Fine, be that way."

The three boys fell into silence, then Ron sighed again. "Can I ask you guys something?" he asked. Dean and Neville looked up at him. "How do you think practice went today?"

Dean and Neville glanced at each other and shrugged. "It went fine," Neville said.

"It was practice, mate," Dean said. "Kind of hard to mess up."

Ron nodded, then got up. "I'm going to do some homework," he said. "I'll be in the library."

###########

 _October 10, 1997_

"…And thus their souls are forever trapped in an agonizing 'Hell Dimension', even after the body, or 'flesh cage', is destroyed," Riddle said and underlined the words 'Hell Dimension' on the blackboard. He turned back around to face the pale, sickly looking class and smiled. "Now, we are about to start our final round of one-on-one discussions. After these five classes, this time will instead be set aside for round table discussion. I suggest you use this time to hash out any conflicts you have with each other." He looked significantly at Draco as he said this, who scoffed. "Same order as before. Begin."

Harry got up and walked over to Tracy's table. He knew better than to expect her to move. "Tracy," he said.

"Potter," she said with a nod. Harry snorted and Tracy looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry said and shook his head. "Just, why do you Slytherins only call people by their last names?" Tracy raised her eyebrows. "We've known each other for seven years, you should know my first name. It's Harry, by the way."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she said. "It's part of the culture." Harry raised his eyebrows, Tracy sighed. "A lot of the students in my house come from 'proper' wizard families. It's part of their rules of conduct that you only refer to friends and families by their given names."

Harry gasped and placed a hand on his chest. "We're not friends?" he asked.

Tracy laughed. "Sorry, Potter," she said.

"Hold on," Harry said. "I thought you said your family was pretty low-key. Why do you do it, too?"

Tracy shrugged. "Like I said, it's part of the culture," she said. "I guess I picked it up."

"Huh," Harry said. "Weird."

"Is it?" Tracy asked. "All the houses have this pressure to conform." Harry raised his eyebrows. "How else would you explain why every Ravenclaw is a genius? Or how every Hufflepuff is just oh so swell?"

Harry laughed. "And Gryffindor?" he asked.

Tracy grinned. "Arrogant pricks, the lot of you," she said.

"I resent that," Harry said. "I was an arrogant prick long before I was a Gryffindor."

Tracy shook her head. "You're practically the poster boy for the house," she said. "The only way you'd be more Gryffindor is if you were actually a lion." Harry laughed and looked down. Tracy raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

Tracy looked at him. "Hey, Potter," she said and pointed a finger between them. "Trust talk, remember. Now tell me or I'll tell Riddle."

Harry laughed. "That's not trust, Tracy," he said. "That's blackmail."

Tracy smiled innocently. "Is there a difference?" she asked. "Now spill, why do you look like your krup died?"

Harry sighed. "Just, your comment about the lion, it reminded me of animagus," he said.

"So?" Tracy asked.

"So, when I got in trouble last week, McGonagall stopped my training," Harry said.

Tracy raised her eyebrows. "You were training for that? Why?" she asked. "Sure, it's cool and all, but it's a lot of work."

Harry looked around and leaned in conspiratorially. "What I'm about to say does not leave this table, alright?" he said. "I mean it, people could get into serious trouble." He frowned. "Maybe."

Tracy nodded. "Yeah, got it," she said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Right," Harry said and ran a hand through his hair. "My dad and godfather were animagus. They did it while they were in school, on the down low. My godfather registered years later – lied about it. My dad…" He shook his head. "He never got the chance."

Tracy looked at him. "So now you want to do it," she said.

Harry nodded and looked away. "I never really got to know him," he said. "I was so young when…" He shook his head again. "But I grew up hearing these stories about him, and the animagus was a big part of those. It just – it feels like a way I can connect with him."

"Oh?" Tracy asked.

Harry sighed again. "I get the punishment, and I accept it," he said. "Just… it sucks, you know?"

Tracy nodded, then frowned. "Why did they do it?" she asked. "It's incredibly dangerous, very illegal, and a whole lot of work. Why would they bother?"

Harry looked around again to make sure no one was listening in. "A friend of theirs is a werewolf," he said. Tracy's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, he's a great guy. Practically raised me. Anyway, they figured werewolves don't attack animals, so they could be with him during the full moon."

Tracy nodded and looked thoughtful. "Did it work?" she asked.

Harry blinked. "Well, yeah," he said. "Remus said it was the best transformations he ever had."

The bell rang to end the period and Tracy got up. "I have to go," she said. She left the room before anyone else. Neville walked up to Harry.

"Why's she in a rush?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows," he said.

###############

 _October 16, 1997_

It was a sunny day after a week of rain, and Harry and Ron were walking back to the castle from Creatures. They were chatting about Quidditch, when Ron glanced towards the lake and saw Hermione under a tree, her face buried in a book. Harry noticed Ron looking at the Ravenclaw and nudged Ron.

"Go on, mate," Harry said. "Just talk to her."

Ron was about to argue, but instead nodded. "See you in Charms," he said and walked towards Hermione.

Ron wasn't one hundred percent sure when he started to notice Hermione, but he expected it was a moment like this – with her in her head in a book, biting her lip in concentration as her brilliant mind was trying to wrap itself around some concept that no one else in the school had even heard of. The girl was scary smart, and, though he didn't get her passion for the rules, he admired her passion. Also he liked her face and butt.

"Hey Hermione," he said. She looked up and raised her eyebrows. "How's it going?"

"Ron," she said with a nod and raised her book. It was some advanced Transfiguration text – more advanced than the textbook, she must've gotten it direct from McGonagall or Flitwick. "Just reading. How about you?"

Ron shrugged and glanced back towards the forest. "Coming back from Creatures," he said.

Hermione closed her book. "I heard you're studying gryphons," she said. "I'm a bit jealous. They sound fascinating."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, they're great little guys," he said and nodded. Then he looked back down at her. "You want to go see them?"

Hermione frowned. "They're in the forest," she said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"The _Forbidden_ Forest," Hermione said and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, right," Ron said and looked down. "But you're head girl, right? Can't you, you know, unforbidden it?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I'm not going to abuse my authority like that," she said.

"Fine," Ron said. "We'll talk to Hagrid." He pointed to the giant professor, who was walking back to the castle. He started walking towards Hagrid, and was pleased to see Hermione get up and follow – though she did looked kind of annoyed. "Hey Hagrid, mind if we see the cubs?"

Hagrid smiled beneath his beard and looked down at them. "Sure, they like ye fine," he said, and nodded at Hermione. "Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm good, Professor Hagrid," she said. "And yourself?"

"Can't complain," Hagrid said with a chuckle. "I'm headed to the castle. I'll see ye two."

Hagrid walked towards the castle, and Hermione looked at Ron. "He seems to like you," she said.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, he's good people," he said. "Helped me out a few times with Filch." Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Come on."

Hermione followed him into the forest, and by the time they reached the perimeter of the gryphon paddock, she was sweating slightly. Ron paused. "Alright, so keep on your toes in here," he said. "They like me fine, but I'd guess they're a bit skittish around strangers." Hermione nodded. They headed in and stopped in the rocky clearing.

Immediately, a gryphon cub appeared at the tree line. The cubs had grown a bit over the past month, but they still had the downy feathers. The cub sniffed the air and approached slowly. Ron hunched down and held out a hand. The cub let out a chirp and gamboled over playfully. Ron laughed.

"Hey Tupac," he said and pet the cub. "How's my little buddy? Where's Biggie?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Tupac and Biggie?" she asked.

"Muggle rappers," Ron explained. "From America."

"Oh, I'm quite aware," Hermione said, and reached a hand out for the cub. Tupac sniffed it and let out another chirp.

Ron nodded. "Right, you're muggleborn," he said and laughed. "Completely forgot."

Hermione withdrew her hand quickly and Tupac hissed. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh?" she asked. "Because I know so much about magic?"

Ron furrowed his brow and tried to calm Tupac down. "What? No – I just, I didn't think about it," he said. "You just… Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Right," he said.

"Sorry," Ron said. Hermione let out a breath and started petting Tupac again. Biggie started approaching them. "It must be tough – dealing with that." Hermione nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

Hermione pet Tupac some more and started talking into space. "My problems aren't… unique," she said. "I get these jerks with their prejudices, just like any other muggleborn." She shook her head. "Sometimes what actually feels worse is how condescending some people get about it. 'Oh, you're so smart, top of the class, so good for a muggleborn'." She sighed. "And I get people assuming it's the reason I try so hard."

Ron nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin," he said. "I'd guess there's a lot of pressure, too."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Hermione admitted. "There are a lot of people waiting for me to fail." Ron nodded and Biggie nudged his arm. "Thanks for bringing me to see them. They are beautiful."

Ron smiled and Biggie chirped happily.

#################

 _October 20, 1997_

It was a cool Saturday morning and Harry sat in the Quidditch stands. Below him, Ron was leading the team in a drill. His heart tugged as the sound of laughter drifted up, and he recast the warming charm on himself. He sighed and looked back down on his Transfiguration text, but became aware of a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Professor Riddle taking a seat. The old man nodded at him.

"Mr. Potter," Riddle said.

"Professor," Harry said, respectfully and turned back to his book.

"I thought I would find you here," Riddle said. Harry sighed slightly. "Do you miss it?"

Harry snorted. "Not at all," he said. "I just like the view."

"As do I," Riddle said, either not noticing or, more likely, not acknowledging Harry's sarcasm. "The castle is spectacular, is it not?"

Harry shrugged and looked towards Hogwarts – from there, you could see the towers framed against the mountains and the cold sky, and the wind-tossed lake glinting in the morning sun. "I suppose," he said.

Riddle chuckled drily. "Mr. Potter," he said. "I realize I never apologized to you."

Harry sighed and turned around. "Seems a bit late now, yeah?" he asked.

"Be that is it may," Riddle said. "I am sorry. I may have been a bit… extreme in my test."

Harry stared at Riddle blankly. "You put me in a room full of the corpses of my best friends," he said.

Riddle smiled slightly. "Maybe more than a bit," he said. "Do you understand why I did it?"

"Not really," Harry said with a shrug. "I know you wanted to see if I'd go dark, but why show me that?"

"As opposed to the simple interviews I gave your classmates?" Riddle asked. Harry nodded. "I thought I made my methodology clear – your classmates joined my class because it is necessary for their ambitions. You, however, did not."

"And I explained myself," Harry said. "Merlin, sir, I haven't been able to get that shit out of my head. It – it sneaks up on me, when I least expect it. I hide it, but…"

"Hence my apology," Riddle said. "I really am sorry." Harry nodded and turned back to his book, but Riddle wasn't done. "There is a reason why I used such extreme measures to test you."

"I suppose you're going to tell me instead of letting me do homework in peace," Harry said.

"Very astute, Mr. Potter," Riddle said. Harry sighed again and closed his book. "You remind me much of myself at your age – confident, talented, more or less directionless, and a certain disrespect for the rules." He smiled slightly. "But there's something you have that I never did."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" he asked.

Riddle nodded towards the pitch. "That," he said.

Harry frowned. "Quidditch?" he asked.

Riddle chuckled. "No, Mr. Potter," he said. "The team. Your friends. Those that follow you." Harry raised his eyebrows. "I can see it in the way you interact with them – if I had to guess, I'd say there are very few people you don't care about, in some way or another. And they see that, and they reciprocate."

Harry scoffed. "Your point, professor?" he asked.

"I will never say your love is a weakness, but it would be irresponsible of me not to attempt to show you that your convictions can lead you to the darkness," Riddle said. Harry nodded and turned back to the Gryffindor practice. "You know, I never had that – that love you share with your fellow students." Harry looked back at the Professor, confused. "I had friends, and allies, but can I look back now and say I truly loved any of them?" Riddle sighed and suddenly looked years older. "If I were to test myself the same way I tested you – if I were to attempt to see if I would go dark – it would not be with any mutilated bodies." He shook his head. "I would be gaining control over those that had wronged me. That was my temptation – is my temptation."

Harry blinked. "Professor," he said softly.

Riddle stood up. "Your love is a strength, Mr. Potter," he said. "But it can also be used against you and, if you let it, it can make you do terrible things. That is what I wanted to show you."

Riddle started to walk away. "Professor," Harry said. Riddle turned around. "What happened to you?" Riddle raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but why didn't you go dark?"

Riddle smiled. "A very wise teacher of mine," he said. "Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and turned back to his book – his eyes never seemed to figure out how to focus on the words.


	12. Chapter 12

_October 31, 1997_

The rest of October passed more or less uneventfully – or as uneventful as things get in Hogwarts. The school fell into the easy rhythm of classes, practice, and various extra-curricular activities. For the seventh years, homework built, but it didn't seem nearly as bad as back in fifth year, mostly since they weren't forced to take classes they didn't give a shit about. Dean spent most of his free time in the sixth floor corridor, sketching out ideas for his mural. Neville had the heaviest work load and had taken to studying in the greenhouses. Seamus continued much as he always did – drinking too much, smoking too much, and choosing to spend time with Lavender over doing any actual work. Ginny, much to Ron's chagrin, went to Hogsmeade with Michael, though everyone could see that wasn't going to last. Ron continued to do his best as captain, though he confided in Harry one day that the team didn't seem to be responding as well to him. Harry, for his part, missed the regime of practice – he had been on the team since second year.

Despite the relative peace of the castle, Harry awoke Hallowe'en morning feeling miserable. It was sixteen years to the day since his parents were murdered. He had made his peace with it long ago, and had moved on, but it still hurt, and the day was an undeniable reminder. It was made worse that it was Hallowe'en, and the rest of the school was celebrating. Fortunately, his friends knew the significance of the day, and didn't expect too much from him.

He wandered into the Great Hall for breakfast and winced as he saw the decorations. He sat down and started eating mechanically – his friends made idle chatter around him, but he ignored it. Hedwig landed in front of him bearing two letters – from Sirius and Remus. He had been expecting this, they wrote him every year. He opened the one from Sirius first.

 _Hey kiddo,_

 _I guess I don't need to tell you why I'm writing. If I know you at all, you're sulking at the breakfast table. I'm not going to tell you not to, hell, I'm probably doing the same, though I'll have whiskey in my coffee._

 _Merlin, I miss them. It goes without saying, but it's the truth. They were truly wonderful and not a day goes by that I don't miss them. It's cruel, really, that I got to watch you grow into this wonderful young man and they didn't have the chance. But trust me, they'd be proud of you. James might be more vocal about it than Lily, but she would be, too. She always had a soft spot for troublemakers._

 _I don't know what else I can say that I haven't said a thousand times before. It's shitty, and it's shitty that it falls on a day that should be so filled with fun and laughter._

 _Keep your head up, kiddo. And if you need to talk, talk. Don't keep it bottled up._

 _Love,_

 _Sirius_

Harry smiled sadly, and turned to the letter from Remus.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, but I understand if it does not. Time heals all wounds, so they say, but I don't think another sixteen years will heal this one. Nor would I want it to. The pain you are feeling, however unpleasant, is the reflection of the love you have for your parents, and the love they had for you. I would suggest, for today at least, you try not to hide your pain. Allow it to run it's course. You are a strong young man, and part of strength is honesty in your emotions and actions._

 _I will never forget your parents. James was the bravest, and most reckless, man I have ever known, and Lily the kindest woman. I will never forget the day she found out about my affliction – she barely took a minute to digest the information, then, she just carried on like nothing was different, like I was still the same person I was before._

 _It was because of them I started to believe that._

 _I know Sirius already covered this, but they would be proud of you. I once heard that when someone we love dies, it is a test for each of us to be as that person was at their best – and I truly believe that is you for your parents._

 _With love,_

 _Remus Lupin_

Harry blinked away tears as he put the letters in his bag. Neville put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, mate," Neville said. "It's time for Defence."

Harry did not want to be in the Defence class, he didn't want to be learning this stuff or be with these people. He was simultaneously fascinated and repulsed by the magic that destroyed his family. More than that, Draco had a look on his face that Harry knew meant he was going to try and get a few digs in at him during discussion period. Sure enough, as soon as Riddle ended his lecture and started the round table discussion, Draco chimed in.

"Hey Potter," Draco said. "Who died?"

Harry growled slightly and Neville glared at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy," Riddle said warningly.

"Pardon me," Draco said with a nod. "I was simply expressing concern for a classmate."

Harry growled again and cleared his throat. "As you're aware, Draco," he said evenly. "My parents were murdered by dark wizards sixteen years ago today. I'm sorry I'm not all sunshine and roses."

Susan and Hermione gasped, but Draco smiled. "Dark wizards," he said with a nod. "Now doesn't that sound educational. Don't you agree, Professor?"

"If Mr. Potter wishes to share the story, I will not stop him," Riddle said, with a polite nod towards Harry. Draco turned around with a smirk.

Harry glared at Draco. "Fine, if you want to hear the story," he said and leaned forward. He ran a hand through his hair. "It was Hallowe'en night, 1981. My parents… they decided to spend the night in – maybe hand out some candy, or watch a scary movie. They had a baby at home, after all, they weren't about to go out partying." He took a deep breath. "It was just after 10 when their floo flared up. A friend of theirs, from school, came through, looking like hell, covered in blood and tears down his face. There had been an accident, my godfather was dying. 'Go on, the floo's still open. Go James, go be with Sirius,' their friend said. My dad ran through immediately. My mum pushed me onto their friend and followed."

Harry shook his head and sighed. "It was a trap," he said. "My dad was murdered as soon as he got through the floo. My mum went through, saw my dad's body, and saw the man who killed him. She recognized him, and something in her snapped, I guess. She attacked him, dueled him. He fought back from desperation – not looking to kill, just to defend himself. But… in the fight, a backfired curse hit her, and she died."

"The man who did it… when he realized he killed her," Harry said and shook his head. "He turned himself in. He turned in the other guy, the traitor. Apparently he tried to use me as a hostage, in the end. As far as I know, they're both still rotting in Azkaban."

Silence fell over the room – Draco's smile had faltered halfway through the story, and Susan had tears in her eyes. "Gods, Harry," she said. "I'm so sorry." Harry shrugged and dropped his eyes.

"Who were they?" Tracy asked. She had a slight frown – like she was thinking.

Harry took a deep breath. "Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape," he said in a low voice.

Riddle nodded. "Students of mine," he said. "If you don't mind, Mr. Potter, I'll take the story from here." Harry nodded and kept his eyes down. "Pettigrew was a friend of James Potter, and Snape a friend of Lily's. It was Pettigrew that lured Mr. and Mrs. Potter away from the house. Pettigrew was never especially skilled in magic, but he had other talents – cunning and deceit. Snape, on the other hand." Riddle shook his head. "He had a rare aptitude for the Dark Arts. You should know I did not allow him to continue in this class – he did not have the right temperament, I didn't trust him." He sighed slightly. "Unfortunately, this information is out there for those determined enough to seek it. I apologize, Mr. Potter, I should've taken a more direct role in his education."

Harry shrugged, and Hermione spoke up. "I hope you don't mind me asking," she said. "But why did they do it?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "They were evil fucks," he said.

"If I may expand on your answer, Mr. Potter," Riddle said. Harry shrugged. "It was a crime of passion – Pettigrew and Snape were jealous of James Potter. That jealousy turned to hatred, bitter and all-encompassing. They made their plan, found the means to accomplish their goal, and perhaps they thought they could get away with it. It seems Mrs. Potter was never meant to die that night." Harry tensed slightly. "I suppose I don't need to reiterate this, but this is what the Dark Arts does – it destroys families, and the consequences are intergenerational. I thank you, Mr. Potter, for sharing your story, I realize it wasn't easy for you. I believe we are close to the end of class, so you are dismissed." The class nodded and put their books away. "Mr. Malfoy, may you please stay behind for a few minutes."

Harry stood up and numbly left the room. Neville put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, mate?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I – yeah," he said, and shook his head. "I'll see you at lunch, mate. I need some time to get my head together." Neville nodded, somewhat hesitantly, and Harry headed towards the Astronomy Tower.

He needed a cigarette, and during the day, and really any time there wasn't a class or teenagers looking to make out, the place was abandoned. He walked up the steps and into the sunlight. He groaned slightly and leaned over the parapet, looking over the grounds. That was rough. He rarely told the whole story, he usually just left it at 'murdered by dark wizards'. The complete story was so much harder, and he still had so many questions. He didn't understand why Pettigrew and Snape hated his dad that much, or why his mum would fight Snape until she died. It had, honestly, taken him a while to get over his anger towards his mum about her doing that.

Harry sighed and took out a cigarette – the mountains stood, grey and impassive, and the loch was the deep blue of Autumn. He could see the thin tendrils of smoke rising from Hogsmeade in the distance. Grey clouds ran through the sky, chased by the cold wind – he shivered, and realized he never cast a warming charm.

He pulled out his wand and did so. He didn't move. He loved the Astronomy Tower – once it had been a means to an end, a way to observe the stars he loved, but this year it had become something else. It had become a sanctuary against the madness and drama that infested his world, a place for just him and the sky – where nothing could touch him.

He stood there, and watched the world made perfect from a distance, with barely a thought in his head.

################

An hour later he came down – it was time for lunch. He made his way through the Entrance Hall and Justin spotted him.

"Harry!" Justin called and walked over. "Do you have a moment?"

Harry winced slightly and nodded. "Sure," he said. "What's up?"

Justin looked around. "I'd, uh, I'd like to apologize," he said. "What happened last month – it shouldn't have happened like that."

Harry smiled in relief. "I'm sorry too, mate," he said and clapped Justin on the shoulder. "You were just looking out for a friend, and I acted like an ass."

Justin shook his head. "I hit you first," he said. "You were right to be angry."

Harry snorted. "And I said some fuckin' horrible things, and then I sucker-punched you," he said. "Seriously, mate, we're good."

Justin looked around again as the Entrance Hall began to fill up. "Mind if we continue this somewhere a bit more private?" he asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You know, people are going to talk," he said.

"Shut up," Justin said with a smile. Harry laughed and led Justin down a side-corridor. He looked around slightly, and tapped a brick with his wand beside a brazier. A passage way opened and Harry walked inside – Justin followed and began to pace.

"This isn't easy," Justin said.

"Is this about Susan?" Harry asked.

Justin looked up and shook his head. "No," he said. "Well, kind of." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "All September, I was miserable – listening to her talk about you, how wonderful you are, how you're different than everyone thought… And I knew you'd hurt her." He shrugged slightly. "I mean, I thought you'd hurt her in a different way but…"

Harry nodded. "I get it," he said. "I know I have a reputation. I don't like it, and I want to change it, but It's there."

"Right," Justin said and nodded. "She was so sure she could change you, and I was so sure you'd use her." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I was so caught up in who I thought you were, I wasn't actually seeing you."

Harry frowned. "What are you saying, mate?" he asked.

Justin ran a hand through his hair again. "I –" he started, but shook his head. "Oh, sod it." He crossed the distance towards Harry and kissed him.

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Wow," he said and laughed slightly. "What?"

Justin also took a step back. "I'm sorry!" he said. "I just – I thought…"

Harry shook his head – still feeling shell-shocked. "What?" he asked.

"Just, people were talking, and you hadn't been with any girls this year, and…" Justin said. "I should go."

Justin started to pass by Harry, but Harry put an arm in his way. "Justin, wait," he said, and winced. "I'm not gay. I just want to clear that up. The rumours are just a stupid joke that got out of hand."

Justin nodded. "Right," he said sadly.

"But, hey," Harry said. "As a heterosexual guy, I'll say you're a decent looking bloke – there has to be some other guy in this school looking for what you're dishing out." Justin nodded. "Just… make sure they're gay before you make out with them." Justin nodded again and left. "Fuckin' Hufflepuffs."

Harry left the other way and it took him fifteen minutes to make his way back to the Great Hall. He sat down next to Neville.

"Hey mate," Neville said. "Didn't think you'd make it."

Harry shrugged and grabbed a sandwich. "Lost track of time," he said.

Pavarti sat down across the table and smiled at him. Harry felt a prickling of fear. "So," Pavarti said. "I just heard something juicy."

"Fuck," Harry said.

Pavarti grinned wider. "Apparently you and Justin were spotted before lunch, going 'somewhere private'," she said. "And here you are, twenty minutes late for lunch."

Neville looked at Harry sharply. "Gods damn it," Harry said.

"So?" Pavarti asked and grabbed a crisp from Harry's plate.

Harry groaned. "Okay, yes, that happened," he said. "He wanted to apologize, and talk about what happened last month. He wasn't comfortable doing so in the Entrance Hall with a hundred people around, so we left. I took the long way back, exactly so this sort of talk wouldn't happen."

Pavarti raised her eyebrows. "So, where is he?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "I thought he was coming back here," he said, and scanned the Hufflepuff table. He winced as he didn't see Justin, but he schooled his features and shrugged. "Maybe he had homework or something."

Pavarti looked at him shrewdly. "I'm not buying it," she said.

Harry sighed. "Well, it's what happened," he said.

Pavarti narrowed her eyes and stood up. "We'll see, Potter," she said. "We'll see." She left.

Neville turned to Harry. "So what actually happened?" he asked.

Harry glared at him. "Don't you start," he said, then sighed. "Look, I can't say. Now can I please return to mourning the death of my parents? Please?"

Neville shrugged and returned to his sandwich. Harry sighed and looked at his plate, suddenly not very hungry.

##########

After Transfiguration, Harry went for a fly. His friends offered to join him, but he begged them off – he wanted some time alone, he had a lot more processing to do. Justin had shown for class, but he looked completely miserable. Harry had to do something about these rumours – it wasn't just harmless fun anymore, it was starting to actually affect people. But he had no idea how to do that. Sure, he could just make out with some girl, but that would only add to his reputation. Besides, that prospect didn't entice him like it once did – the some girl part, not the make outs.

"Potter!" Terry called – he was captain of the Ravenclaw team. "Clear the pitch! We've got practice!"

Harry nodded and landed in front of Terry's team. He dismounted. "Terry," he said with a nod. "How's the team looking?"

Terry laughed. "Looking to wipe Hufflepuff off the pitch," he said. "Especially with Finch-Fletchley gone, heard we have you to thank for that." A couple of the girls on the team giggled.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He got kicked for the game," Terry said. "Same as you."

"Right," Harry said. "Have a good practice."

"Don't worry," Terry said with a laugh. "We'll be more than ready to face you in May."

Harry nodded and walked off the pitch – behind him Terry led his team in stretches. About halfway back to the castle, as he was passing by the lake, Harry saw a small crowd of students and the unmistakable chant of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" He walked over and found Jackie towards the edge of the circle.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Hey Harry," Jackie said. "You know Steve, right? In my year?" Harry nodded. "He's getting into it with Vontment in Slytherin."

Harry shook his head. "That won't do," he said, and handed his broom to Jackie. "Hold this." He shouldered his way through the crowd to see the two combatants wrestling on the ground. Steve Havershaw, a bulky Gryffindor fourth year, was straddling Francis Vontment, a lanky Slytherin fourth year, and attempting to punch him in the face. Harry growled slightly, drew his wand, and let loose a loud bang from it. Steve and Francis looked up. "Alright," he said. "Break it up." He waved his wand and the two boys were forced apart. "What's going on here?"

Steve got to his feet. "He called me a mudblood!" he said and pointed at Francis who was struggling to stand up.

"He attacked me," Francis said.

"Because you called me a mudblood!" Steve said and tried to attack Francis again, but Harry got in the way.

Harry sighed. "Okay," he said, and turned to the crowd. "Anyone see what happened?" A dozen different students started talking at once. Harry growled in exasperation. "Okay, shut up!" He pointed at one small girl who had been talking. "You. What happened?"

The girl's face went red. "Well, I wasn't that close to it," she said. "But from what I saw, Vontment was studying, and Havershaw came by and kicked one of Vontment's book into the water. That's when the fight started."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, uh," he said, and snapped his fingers, trying to place her name.

"Molly," she said. "Molly Wainwright."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Molly," he said. "Could you find a teacher?" She nodded and ran off towards the castle. "The rest of you, clear out. Show's over." The crowd dispersed, somewhat reluctantly. Jackie handed Harry back his broom and left with some friends. Francis tried to slink away, too. "Not you, Vontment. You stay right there."

Francis sneered. "You can't make me stay," he said.

Harry sighed. "No, I can't," he admitted. "But this will catch up with you. Make it easier on yourself, Vontment, and wait for the teacher." Francis sneered again, but didn't move.

Steve sniggered. "Yeah, Vontment, you're going to get it," he said and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Thanks for the back up, Harry. I'll see you at the feast, yeah?"

Harry turned to Steve. "Yeah, I don't think so," he said. "You stay put, too."

Steve blinked. "But you caught the bad guy," he said.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, you looked pretty bad too when I showed up," he said.

"But, he called me a mudblood!" Steve accused, pointing at Francis.

"And he'll suffer the consequences of that," Harry said. "But it takes two to tango, mate. I want to know what happened here."

"He destroyed my book," Francis said.

"It was an accident," Steve said.

Francis scoffed. "An accident? That was a rare book," he said.

Steve sneered. "Oh, whatever, it's just a book," he said.

"Like you would recognize one," Francis said. Steve tried to push past Harry again.

"That's enough," Harry said and pushed Steve back. Steve glared at Harry, who raised his eyebrows and looked between the two boys. "I take it neither of you will apologize to each other?" Steve and Francis glared at each other. "Okay, okay. Mind if I back up a bit?" The two younger boys shrugged. "Okay, so Vontment, you came out here to study?" Francis nodded slightly. "Got it. And Steve, you pass by and kick one of his books into the lake?"

"It was an accident," Steve insisted. This time Francis tried to push past Harry – Harry held him back. Francis stepped back with gritted teeth.

"I have no way of knowing," Harry said. "You say it's an accident, he says it wasn't, but either way, did you apologize?"

"For what?" Steve asked. "It was an accident."

"You damaged a fellow student's property," Harry said and raised his eyebrows. "It's only right to apologize."

Steve crossed his arms. "I'm not going to apologize for a mistake," he said.

Harry snorted. "You realize mistakes are still things you do, right?" Harry asked. "But, whatever, you didn't apologize. So, Vontment, you confront Steve about this?" Francis rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay, so how did that go?"

Francis glared at him. "I asked him what he was doing," he said.

Harry nodded and turned to Steve. "And how did you respond?" he asked.

Steve looked down. "I don't remember," he mumbled.

"He laughed," Francis interjected hatefully. "And said he was just getting rid of the Dark Arts."

"Merlin," Harry said under his breath and looked at Steve – who kept his eyes averted but didn't contradict the statement. Harry turned back to Francis. "And was it?"

Francis narrowed his eyes. "You think just because I'm Slytherin I'm neck deep in the Dark?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," Harry said. "I just want to know what happened."

"Well, it wasn't about the Dark Arts," Francis said. "It was a one of a kind book on rare herbs, as I informed Havershaw."

"And then he called me a mudblood!" Steve said.

Harry winced. "Vontment, do you deny that you used the m-word?" he asked.

Francis glared at Harry and Steve, and drew himself up proudly. "No," he said. "He showed a complete disrespect for magic which is a clear result of his muggle heritage."

Harry nodded with a sigh. "Right, and that's when Steve threw the first punch," he said. Francis nodded, and Steve didn't say anything. "Merlin." Harry looked between the two bloodied boys – as far as he was concerned, they were both assholes. He ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, Steve, can I talk to you for a minute? Vontment, don't go anywhere."

Francis sneered, and Harry and Steve walked a few meters away. "Steve, mate, what the hell were you thinking?" Harry asked. "From where I'm standing, you came out here to pick a fight. Why?"

Steve glanced at Francis and shrugged. "Just, I hate that guy," he said. "Since we got here, he's been on my case about my heritage, calling me stupid and my folks animals. And during Charms, Flitwick mentioned Samhain, and I didn't know what that was, and Vontment, the motherfucker, he laughed. It's just… he pisses me off so much."

Harry nodded. "And I get that, I do," Harry said and sighed. "Listen, mate, it sucks. It absolutely does, but there's always going to be guys like Vontment. I mean, I don't want to tell you what to think or do about this, but you can't pick a fight with every blood purist out there." He shook his head. "I'm not saying to stop fighting, but you have to be careful." Steve nodded. "Right, can I trust you to stay put while I have a few words with Vontment?" Steve nodded again. "Good man." Harry clapped Steve on the shoulder and walked back to Francis.

"Vontment," Harry said with a nod.

Francis sneered at him. "Going to tell me off for being an evil Slytherin?" he asked.

Harry snorted. "Nah, nothing like that," he said and frowned slightly. "I just want to ask you something – the only blood purist I really talk to is Draco, and that's not the best relationship, so I just want to know, what's the big deal? Why is blood purity so important?"

Francis scoffed. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "These people come from an entirely different culture, and come into our society and act like they just belong? Just like that?" He shook his head. "No, their ideas and values run counter to magic."

"Huh," Harry said thoughtfully. "You know, I'm not sure if that's true." Francis raised his eyebrows. "I mean, the Head Girl is muggleborn. The Director of the Department of Mysteries, where they study magic itself, is muggleborn. Hell, word is your head of house was raised in a muggle orphanage."

Francis waved a hand dismissively. "Exceptions that prove the rule," he said.

"I think there are enough exceptions to prove there is no rule, but whatever," Harry said. "Look, I think your attitudes and values are disgusting and pretty stupid, and I think if you continue like this, you're going to make a lot of enemies you don't need." Francis scowled. "I also think you came out here this afternoon to study. You weren't looking for a fight, not like Steve was. I think you were minding your own business when some Gryffindor came by and ruined one of your books. So you lashed out, and you lashed out in a way you knew would hurt. Despite your politics, I understand that."

Francis opened his mouth to respond, but Harry saw Molly approach with McGonagall. "Alright, don't move, you two," Harry said to the two boys, who nodded. He walked up to McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Ms. Wainwright already filled me in on the situation. Is there anything else I should know?"

Harry shrugged. "These two guys hate each other," he said. "I don't think there's much more to it than that."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for de-escalating the situation," McGonagall said. "I'll take it from here. Could you kindly remain behind while I deal with them?" Harry nodded. "Ms. Wainwright, you are excused."

McGonagall strode off and Harry nodded to Molly. "Thanks for getting her, Molly," he said. "See you around." Molly blushed and ran off. Harry winced slightly and watched McGonagall talk to the two boys.

McGonagall wasn't yelling, but Harry could tell whatever she was saying wasn't pleasant. Steve looked ashamed, and Francis completely abashed. McGonagall dismissed the two boys, and they walked back to the castle, both determined not to seem to be walking with the other. McGonagall walked back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," she said and glanced at the broom. "Have you been flying?"

"You didn't ban me from the air, ma'am," Harry said. "I figured I should keep sharp."

McGonagall pursed her lips slightly. "Indeed," she said. "I have decided to reinstate your animagus training."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Don't give me reason to regret it, Mr. Potter," she said. "Tomorrow evening, at seven, as per usual." She paused for a moment. "As well, you should know another student has requested training, and has been working with me for several weeks."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Who?"

"Ms. Greengrass," McGonagall said, and nodded at Harry. "Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded dumbly, and McGonagall walked back to the castle. He shook his head rapidly, and after a moment's thought, hurried to catch up to Steve.

##############

It was the night of October 31, and the castle was quiet. The famous Hogwart's Hallowe'en feast was finished and the students, fed and supped, were sent to their common rooms to pass another sleep-filled night.

That, at least, was the idea. Harry stood atop the keg in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and raised a red solo cup. "To Gryffindor and tits!" he called – most of the room laughed and toasted, though a few scowled and groaned. Harry laughed, drained his beer, and stepped down with Ginny's help.

"Good toast," she said with a smirk.

"Short and sweet," Harry said and refilled his cup. He turned to her and raised his cup. "Just like you."

Ginny shoved him. He spilled some beer. "Fuck off," she said and grinned. "You seem to be in a good mood."

Ron walked up and slung an arm around Harry's neck. "Haven't you heard?" Ron asked. "He finally has an in with –"

Harry covered Ron's mouth with a hand and nodded towards Lavender and Pavarti, who were looking at them, interested. Pavarti walked up. "What's this?" she asked. "More about your secret boyfriend?"

Harry growled slightly. "Look, Pav, you've gotta stop with that shit," he said.

Lavender grinned as she walked up. "Why?" she asked. "Is it making you question some things?"

Harry laughed and winked at her. "Don't worry, if you ever feel like dropping Finnegan, I'm still game," he said. Lavender snorted. "Just – what if some bloke takes it serious and tries something?"

"You aren't that desirable, Potter," Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

Harry turned to her with a smirk. "It must be so tiring to live in such denial," he said.

Ginny smacked him. "You're one to talk," she said.

"It's shameless the way you flirt with me," Harry said. Ginny gave him the finger and walked off to talk to her roommates. Harry turned back to Pavarti and Lavender. "So, have I managed to keep out of the rumour mill since lunch?"

Lavender shrugged. "I heard something about a fight," she said.

Pavarti smirked. "What's more interesting is whatever's going on with Justin," she said.

Harry tried to seem unaffected. "Oh?" he asked.

"He looked terrible this afternoon," Lavender said.

"Almost as if…" Pavarti said, then trailed off with his eyes widening. "No way."

Harry winced. "Pav," he said with a slight beg.

Pavarti raised hr eyebrows, but nodded. Ron and Lavender looked between Harry and Pavarti. "What are you guys on about?" Ron asked.

Pavarti smiled. "Nothing," she said.

Neville walked up to them and shook his head. "Lavender, Seamus is going on about his trip to Greece again," he said. "You've got to keep a tighter lease on him."

Lavender started. "He told you about that?" she asked.

Harry turned to her. "What?" he asked.

"What?" Lavender asked, her face turning red. She turned and left quickly.

Harry started to laugh, and then saw Steve slip into the common room. Harry caught his eye, and Steve nodded. Harry grinned. "Alright, I think it's time," he said. Pavarti raised her eyes. "Neville, could you get the lights? Ron, tell Dean to kill the music."

There were groans and questions as the music and light faded. Harry stepped in front of the fireplace – now the only source of illumination in the room. "Sorry about that," he said. "We'll return to the party in a moment, I just want to say a few words on this auspicious occasion." There were more groans and someone threw an empty solo cup at him. He laughed and continued. "Relax, it'll only take a few minutes." The crowd quieted down slightly. "As you all know, this is the night of Samhain. Tonight –" The fire faded slightly. "Tonight, magic is strong. Tonight, the veil between our world and the Other lifts."

Harry paused. "Even the muggles can feel it, even they know somethings… off tonight," he said. "Of course, they brush it off as superstition, but we, we know better, don't we? We, who live with ghosts, who speak with goblins, who know that demons like Vampires and Dementors stalk the night. We, who know there are things that go bump in the night. And we know that tonight, they bump just a bit louder."

Harry took a deep breath. "So, tonight," he said. "We hold communion with those who have passed, and we pass a peaceful night. So, please, bow your heads, and feel the magic of Samhain." The room, somewhat hesitantly, obeyed his direction. The only sound was the crackling fire in the darkened, packed room.

The silence was broken by a loud boom. A few people shrieked, and others turned in alarm to the windows where the sound came from. The night sky had exploded into bright colours – fireworks.

Harry laughed, loud. "Happy fuckin' Hallowe'en!" he yelled. The lights came back on, and the music soared, and Harry laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

_November 1, 1997_

Harry woke feeling groggy and a bit hungover. As the day progressed, his head cleared but a slight feeling of nausea lingered. He realized, with growing horror, that he was actually nervous. He tried to brush it off as anxious excitement about training again, but his heart twitched when he saw Daphne in Charms, he resigned himself to the fact that it was about her.

Harry didn't really know what to make of this.

By all accounts, Daphne was just another girl – albeit a girl he was bound to by that fool's bet. Hell, he'd barely even talked to her, just a few awkward moments where she brushed him off as casually as snow from a coat. But there was something about her starlit hair, her haunted eyes, her rare smile that filled him with rabbits dancing mad in spring.

So, every step to the Transfiguration room that evening was taken with reckless caution – every nerve stood up straight and his mind was filled with the constant lie that this was no big deal. He forced a casualness he had never felt less as he opened the door, and breathed a sigh of disappointment and relief as the room stood empty.

He grabbed a seat at the front and took out a book. He tried to read, but his body was tense and his ears tuned to any sound that would herald her arrival. He was rewarded a few moments later by footsteps and the sound of the door opening. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Daphne stood at the door and stared at him. Her eyes were slightly narrowed in suspicion.

"Potter," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Daphne," Harry said with affected nonchalance. He raised his book. "Animagus training. Heard you signed up. Good stuff."

Daphne stared at him a moment longer, then nodded. "McGonagall mentioned you were training," she said and took a seat at another table. "She said you had been suspended."

Harry laughed. "I broke up a fight between some lower years," he said and grinned. "Guess I proved I was mature enough to be an animal."

Daphne rolled her eyes and took out the same book Harry had out. "You better not slow me down," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry said.

Daphne scoffed slightly and started to read. Seeing that as the cue to stop talking, Harry did the same, though his eyes kept on drifting to her. It had been a while since he had been this close to her, and he couldn't help but notice she didn't look too good – like she had recently been sick. She looked tired and her face looked thinner than normal. He shook his head and tried to read. A few minutes later, McGonagall entered from her office.

"Ms. Greengrass," McGonagall said and nodded at Daphne, who nodded back. "Mr. Potter, I am happy to see you decided to join us."

"Thanks for the second chance, ma'am," Harry said with a smile.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "There will not be a third," she said.

Harry laughed nervously. "Well, I promise I won't mess up again," he said. He swore he heard Daphne snort quietly but he dared not look.

McGonagall nodded and her face softened. "I confess, you two present a predicament," she said. "I have never had more than one student for these lessons. I had hoped that, with the situation as it is, you would be at similar points in your training. Unfortunately, Ms. Greengrass has progressed beyond where you were, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to Daphne in surprise. This news seemed to frustrate her, but she kept a mask of indifference. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Miss Greengrass has found her animal," McGonagall said, almost sounding proud.

"Merlin," Harry swore and his eyes grew wide. "What is it?"

Daphne huffed. "A raven," she said.

"You can fly?" Harry asked. "Shit, that's cool." He turned to a frowning McGonagall. "Sorry, ma'am."

"I can't fly yet," Daphne said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, but you will," Harry said. Daphne glared at him. "Come on, I can't believe you aren't more stoked about this."

Daphne turned to McGonagall. "Can we please just start the lesson?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded. "As long as you are at different stages, training will be difficult," she said. "Ms. Greengrass, are you willing to allow the time for Mr. Potter to catch up?"

Daphne shook her head. "Not an option, Professor," she said.

McGonagall frowned for a moment, and nodded. "Very well," she said. "Mr. Potter, it is then incumbent upon you to catch up."

Harry nodded. "Right," he said with a grin. "No problem."

An hour and a half later, all three were frustrated – Harry because Daphne and McGonagall would discuss concepts he barely understood, Daphne because Harry would interject with stupid questions McGonagall would have to answer, and McGonagall because she could not find a fair balance between her two pupils. Daphne stormed out as soon as the professor dismissed them and Harry groaned tiredly.

"Well," he said as he stood up and stretched. "She's intense."

McGonagall nodded. "Ms. Greengrass has covered this material faster than any student I've taught," she said, allowing that hint of pride back into her voice. She raised her eyebrows. "You have your work cut out for you if you want to catch up."

"Great," Harry said and grabbed his bag. "Well, thanks for letting me try again. I'll see you around, Professor."

McGonagall nodded. "Good night, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry nodded and left. He walked, exhausted, back to Gryffindor tower – his mind too tired to think about anything but sleep.

####################

 _November 3, 1997_

"Merlin!" Ron yelled. "The game's in one week! Learn how to throw the fuckin' quaffle!"

The Saturday morning Quidditch practice was in full swing and complete disarray. The entire team looked dead on their brooms – quaffles were being tossed weakly and half-heartedly chased by the intended recipients. Ron's whistle had mysteriously stopped working an hour previously and his voice was hoarse from yelling.

Dean groaned. "We've been at it for four hours, mate," he said.

"I think I broke a finger," Demelza said quietly, her face pale and sweaty.

Ron turned to her and she squeaked in fear. "The only thing you've broken is my will to live!" he yelled. "Now get back to drills!" She nodded and tried to throw a quaffle, but Ron started to yell again. "Scratch that! Three laps around the pitch for complaining!" Demelza nodded miserably and flew down to the ground. Ron turned to see the rest of the team staring at him – none of them looked happy. "What?" he barked.

The substitutes averted their eyes, but the Rogues glared at him. "Stop yelling at us, Ron!" Ginny yelled back. "Look at poor Jackie! She's terrified!"

Ron turned to Jackie, who seemed to be on the verge of tears, and sneered at her. "We have to be ready," he said. "If she's not tough enough, then too bad."

"We are ready, mate," Seamus said and waved his arms weakly. "But we can't fly if we're too bloody exhausted to move."

Ron growled. "Who's the captain here?" he asked.

Ginny flew up level with him. "Not you," she said evenly. The rest of the team gasped and Ron recoiled slightly as if hit.

"Five laps, Weasley," Ron yelled.

Ginny glared at him. "No," she said.

Ron's face went red. "What?" he asked.

"I said no, Ron," Ginny said and sighed. "We've been out here since seven, and I'm fuckin' tired. I'm hitting the showers and taking a nap."

She turned and flew towards the change rooms. The rest of the team looked between her and Ron. Ron stared after her and opened and closed his mouth several times, then forced air through his nose forcefully.

"Fine," he said. "Fine, go!" He turned to the rest of the team. "Anyone else had enough? Anyone else ready to pack it in? Go on! I don't need you!" The team looked at each other, and, as one, followed Ginny. Demelza, on the ground, noticed this, noticed Ron alone in the sky, and walked to the change rooms. "Fuck!"

Ron landed next to a rubbish bin away from the change room. He kicked it, hard – and then again. It knocked over. He picked it up and threw it onto the pitch – garbage spread everywhere. He stalked towards it, but Harry got in his way.

"I think the bin's had enough, mate," Harry said.

Ron glared at his roommate. "How could you do this to me?" he asked and stepped towards Harry. "How could you leave me with this useless bunch of retards?"

Harry frowned and put a hand up against Ron. "Easy there," he said. "That's my team you're talking about."

Ron snorted and took a step back. "They're idiots," he said. "Not one of them is worth a damn."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Ron, look at me," he said. Ron snorted again and turned around. "Look at me." Ron turned back to Harry. "You're being an asshole."

Ron stepped towards Harry again, and Harry didn't block him. They stood eye to eye. "I'm trying to win," Ron said.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head again. "You can't win if your team hates you," he said.

"Whatever," Ron said, and pushed past Harry. Harry watched Ron leave the pitch directly, without going to the change rooms. He shook his head, and went to talk to the team.

Ron stomped back to the castle, driven by equal parts anger and shame. His face burned with embarrassment, and he was faced with the certainty that he would lose the game the following week. The team walked out on him – and nothing would change that.

He passed through the courtyard and heard Pansy's shrill, mocking voice. He looked up warily and saw Pansy, Millie, and Tracy, but they weren't talking to him – instead they were approaching Hermione, who sat on a bench with her head in a book.

"Oh look girls," Pansy said in a carrying voice. Tracy rolled her eyes and Hermione looked up with a pained expression. "It's Granger the Virgin. What have you got there – a book of love potions so you can find a husband?"

Pansy giggled loudly and Millie joined in half-heartedly. Ron scowled and, without really thinking, turned towards the four girls. "Hey, Pansy!" he called. The dark haired Slytherin girl turned to him hatefully. "I have some good news. I was at the pound the other day, and I think I found your mum." Pansy gasped slightly and glared at him. Millie's eyes widened in shock and Tracy raised her eyebrows. Ron snorted. "I mean, she was a bit better looking, but –"

"Shut up!" Pansy snapped. "Don't you dare talk to me, you – you cretin!"

"He's smarter than you," Hermione said flatly and returned to her book.

Ron laughed. "Did you just call me smart?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "In comparison," she said and grinned for a split second. "It's not that difficult."

Ron laughed louder and Pansy glared between him and Hermione, then sneered. "Isn't this cute," she said. "I know you're just a muggleborn, Granger, but you can do so much better."

Hermione snapped her book shut and Ron took a step towards Pansy, but it was Tracy who spoke next. "Pansy," she said firmly. "Too far."

Pansy turned her glare to Tracy, who simply stared back. After a moment, Pansy huffed. "Whatever," she said and turned around. She clipped into the castle – Millie gave them what seemed like an apologetic look and followed.

Ron and Hermione stared at Tracy in shock. "Uh, thanks, I guess," Ron said.

Tracy looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Why're you in your quidditch robes?" she asked.

Ron looked down at the bright red uniform and winced. "I, uh, just had practice," he said.

"And you left without showering?" Tracy asked and wrinkled her nose. "Have some self-respect, Weasley.

She turned and walked towards the castle. "Gods, I hate Slytherin," Ron said and shook his head. Hermione snorted and Ron's face went red again.

"So," Hermione said and smiled at him. "Why didn't you shower?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron mumbled.

"Oh," Hermione said, sounding disappointed. Ron shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's –" he said and shook his head again. "The team walked out on me. I pushed them too hard and…" He sat down heavily on the bench with Hermione. "And we're going to lose. And it'll be my fault."

"It's a team game," Hermione pointed out.

"But I'm the captain," Ron said. "It's – this is on me."

Hermione nodded vaguely and chewed on her lip. "Why did you push them so hard?" she asked.

"We have to beat Slytherin," Ron said and shook his head. "I – I have to beat Slytherin?"

"You know, it's just a game," Hermione said. Ron looked up sharply and made a strangling sound. Hermione snorted. "Oh, get over your testosterone for one second. It's not that important."

"I wouldn't expect your to understand," Ron said bitterly.

"Because I'm a girl? Or because I'm muggleborn?" Hermione asked heatedly.

"Because you don't play," Ron said. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but closed it. "It's – remember when we talked about the pressure you feel? Well, you aren't alone in that."

"Please," Hermione said. "What sort of pressure could you possibly be under?"

Ron got up. "I don't want to get into it," he said and started to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his wrist. He stopped.

"Weasley," she said – her brown eyes set in determination. "We are talking about this."

Ron blinked and nodded. "Fine," he said and sat down. "Fine. It's like this." He looked at the flagstone between his feet and sighed. "Did you know I have five older brothers? Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was captain. Do you remember Percy? He was Head Boy in our third year. Or the twins? Super popular and now they have this wildly successful business. And my best friend is Harry friggin' Potter – a guy that even when he fucks up comes out smelling like roses." He snorted. "And there's me, this dumb as rocks lanky git. It's like – there's always someone there better than me." He ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. "Right, so now I have this shot to prove myself. To prove I'm not just… this."

Hermione frowned slightly. "I think I remember Percy," she said. Ron looked up at her. "He always seemed so self-obsessed. And the twins were never as funny as they wanted to be."

Ron snorted. "Yeah?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "And don't even get me started on Harry," she said. "I've never met a bigger prat in my life." She squeezed his knee. "You're better than them, Ron." Ron looked at her and she smiled, then patted his leg. "Now take a shower and smooth things out with your team." Ron smiled and got up with a nod. "I'll be cheering for you."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and looked down. "Sure," she said. "It's not everyday I get to watch Malfoy lose."

Ron nodded again. "Right," he said. "I'll see you around, Hermione."

"I'll see you, Ron," Hermione said with a final smile, and opened her book. Ron nodded and walked towards the castle.

##############

 _November 8, 1997_

After dinner, Harry walked towards the Transfiguration Room for Animagus lessons. He felt good and determined – he had a lot of time over the week to work on it. Ron managed to make peace with the team and they were training and talking Quidditch almost constantly. Harry filled the void within his being by catching up on animagus. He was now at least where Daphne was at the end of their last lesson, and maybe a bit further. Sure, he hadn't found his animal yet, but that was small beans.

Daphne would have no reason to complain, and they'd continue training in peace together, and he could prove to her that he's more than just a pretty face, and maybe they would kiss. It was going to be perfect.

"Gods, Potter, how stupid are you?" Daphne asked in frustration not even half an hour into their lesson.

"Hey, I'm trying here," Harry snapped back. "In case you haven't noticed, this is kind of complicated."

"Just adjust the formula to the particulars of your body!" Daphne said.

Harry snorted and flipped through the book. "The formula is seven fuckin' pages long," he said and squinted at the page. "And I don't even know what half of this means. What the hell is _TQ_?"

"Transfigurability Quotient," Daphne said and pointed in the book. "It says so right there."

"Oh," Harry said, then bristled. "So? That's just words, it doesn't tell me what it is."

Daphne glared at him, then turned to McGonagall – who had a few strands of hair loose from her bun. "It's no use, Professor," she said. "I demand I continue my training alone. Potter's slowing me down too much."

McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Potter has just as much of a right to learn this as you do," she said. "Perhaps if you slowed down a bit –"

"I can't," Daphne interrupted. "I have to learn this."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why is this so bloody important?"

Daphne glared at him. She looked awful – there were dark rings under her eyes and she had noticeably lost weight. "That's no concern of you," she said.

Harry snorted bitterly. "Right," he said. "Not like you're taking it out on me or anything."

"If I may make a suggestion," McGonagall said. "You may consider studying this together outside of my lessons. That way, Ms. Greengrass, you can help Mr. Potter catch up, and you'll have someone to discuss this with."

"I don't have time to tutor him," Daphne said.

"What do you have time for?" Harry asked.

"Enough," McGonagall said sharply. "Ms. Greengrass, I realize this will slow your progress, but our lessons cannot continue like this. It will go a lot smoother and faster if you are both at the same stage."

Harry shrugged and looked at Daphne. "I'm game if you are," he said.

Daphne gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said.

"Alright," McGonagall said. "Now, where were we?"

"Uh, Transfigurability Quotient?" Harry asked.

Daphne huffed but, thankfully, did not say anything as McGonagall continued the lesson.

###############

 _November 9, 1997_

Harry sat in the library alone. It was just after first period – Ron had booked the pitch for the whole day, and the team was cycling through practice as their classes allowed. Harry decided to blow through some homework since there were no distraction. He was flipping through his Charms book idly, thinking about the game, when a book fell onto his table with a heavy thud. It was one of the Animagus books, Harry looked up to see Daphne.

"Read," she said, and sat down. "Understand."

"I was working on Charms," Harry said, and opened the book.

"You were wasting time," Daphne said and pulled out a different book. "Get reading."

Harry snorted. "You've got a great way of motivating people," he said.

"Don't talk, Potter," Daphne said. "Except if you have a question about the subject at hand, I don't want to hear another word from you."

She opened her book and started to read and take notes. Harry glanced at her – her brow was furrowed and she was absently chewing at the end of her quill. He snorted and started to read, too.


	14. Chapter 14

_November 10, 1997_

Ron awoke early and it took a moment for him to place the cause of the heavy weight in his chest and the vague sense of nausea. He shot up – the game! He looked at his clock. It was quarter to six, the game wasn't for another four hours. He lay back down on his bed and looked out into the early morning half-light. The team wasn't ready. There's no way they would be ready in four hours. He had let them all down, and everyone would blame him. He'll be run out of the school, disowned by his family, and forced to live in a shack on the beach selling sea shells to naïve tourists.

He never should've been named alternate captain. What was Harry thinking? He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. The gas lamps flared into life. He winced at the sudden light and lurched over to the sink. He ran the cold water and splashed some on his face. Then he looked at his reflection.

"Relax, Weasley," he said. "It's just another game. Nothing to worry about."

Suddenly he felt another wave and dove for the toilet.

/

Two hours later, Ron sat in the common room in his quidditch robes, with his head in his hands. Harry came downstairs yawning, then paused when he saw Ron.

"Merlin, mate," Harry said and walked up. "You look like crap."

Ron looked up and groaned. "I can't do this," he said. "Why'd you pick me? We're going to lose and they're going to blame me."

Harry sat down next to him and suppressed a yawn. "Ron, you've had my back since day one," he said. "But that's not why I picked you. You know the game and everyone knows it. Sure, you had some bad practices, but you learned from that. I know you have what it takes to go out there and lead your team to victory."

Ron groaned and dropped his head into his hands again. "We're going to blow it," he said.

"Then you blow it," Harry said. "But so what? It's one game, mate. We have a whole season. I'm not saying it wouldn't suck, but it's not the end of the world. And you'll go out there and win every other game. You now why?" Ron looked up. "Because you're Ron fuckin' Weasley. You're strong, you're tough, and you never give up. You are the most passionate and stubborn motherfucker I have ever met. You have what it takes to do this."

Ron looked at him. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Definitely," Harry said. "Now kick your team out of bed, they have to get to breakfast."

"Right," Ron said and stood up. Harry followed suit.

"Right," Harry said and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "I'll see you down there."

Ron looked at him. "You aren't coming with us?" he asked. It was tradition for the playing teams to go down to breakfast together on game days.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, mate," he said. "Today I'm just a fan. Give 'em hell."

Harry walked out of the common room and Ron looked after him uncertainly. Then he nodded. "Right," he said.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall alone, caught up in his own thoughts. It hadn't been since first year that he hadn't been with the team during breakfast, wearing the Gryffindor colours proudly. Sure, he had just been a sub the first two years, but he was still part of the team. He wasn't sad or angry, it just felt weird, like he had his shoes on the wrong feet.

Still, after today, he'd be back on the team. That thought was enough to buoy his spirits. He really did miss the game. It drove him crazy to sit in on practice, watching the team train and laugh. Not to mention Draco had been a real pain in the ass lately – making little snipes and jabs at every opportunity. He'd give anything to wipe the smirk off the prick's face.

Harry entered the Great Hall amid some whispers and stares. It seemed a few people still expected him to play, or at least enter with the team. He ignored it and went to the Gryffindor table to sit with Lavender and Pavarti.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Harry," Pavarti said and grinned. "So I heard something interesting." Harry groaned and poured himself a copy. Pavarti grinned wider. "Apparently you were spotted studying with a certain Slytherin. So, what's up with you and Greengrass?"

Harry kept a blank face and shrugged. "She's helping me with animagus," he said. "Girl really knows her stuff."

Pavarti huffed suspiciously and Lavender looked to the Slytherin table. "Have you noticed Greengrass looks a bit… peaked lately?" Lavender asked.

Harry looked over and saw Daphne absorbed in a book and mechanically eating porridge. He nodded. "I don't think she's been sleeping much lately," he said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Lavender asked.

Harry shrugged. "No idea," he said and sighed. "We didn't really talk. She mostly just yells at me for being an idiot."

Pavarti nodded. "Yeah, my sources say there was a lot of that yesterday," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes, but was interrupted by cheering and applause. The Slytherin team had entered the Hall. Draco swaggered out front, flanked – as always – by Vincent and Greg. The rest of the team followed, proud and confident, soaking in the cheers that mostly came from the Slytherin table, with a smattering of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Harry shrugged slightly and started to clap politely. The Gryffindors around him stared incredulously, but didn't say anything.

Draco was still standing, waving at the room, when his eyes met Harry's. Harry winked and continued clapping. Draco scowled and sat down.

/

Ron stopped at the top of the Grand Staircase leading down to the Entrance Hall. He couldn't do this – Harry's pep talk was all lies. He didn't have what it took to lead the team.

"Mate?" Neville asked quietly. "You alright?"

Ron nodded uncertainly. The team looked at each other.

"Ron," Ginny said. "We're right behind you, every step of the way."

Ron nodded again, swallowed his fear, took a step, and fell down the stairs.

/

Harry had just taken a sip of his coffee when he heard a series of loud thumps, followed by panicked voices and feet running down the stairs. Harry craned his neck and looked out the main doors and winced. He could see the team helping a dazed Ron to his feet. And he wasn't the only one who saw – the Great Hall buzzed with whispers, then giggles, then the Slytherin table started to laugh. Harry could see Ron's face burn red with embarrassment before he turned around.

Without thinking, Harry stood up and climbed onto the table.

/

Ron shook away the stars from his vision and shrugged off the helping hands.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine," Ron grumbled and looked up. The doors to the Great Hall ere wide open and, inside, the entire school population was staring at him. His face burnt red.

Whispers erupted, then titters. They were pointing at him. They were giggling. They started laughing – loud and hard.

"Mate," Dean said cautiously.

Ron stared – not believing it. The game hadn't even started yet and he was already the laughing stock of the school. He turned around.

Harry's voice called above the mocking laughter. "Gryffindor Quidditch!" he yelled.

The team looked at each other, uncertain. Ginny grinned, and turned towards the Great Hall. "Hoo-ah!" she yelled.

"Gryffindor Quidditch!" Harry yelled again. It sounded like a few others had joined in.

Ginny nodded at the others and everyone, except for Ron who still refused to look, rained their voices as one. "Hoo-ah!"

"Gryffindor Quidditch!" It sounded like the entire house was yelling now.

Ginny looked at Ron, who swallowed and turned around. "Hoo-ah!" he yelled with his team.

Ron nodded slightly, and walked into the Great Hall. His team followed. He could see Harry standing on the table, all of Gryffindor on their feet, along with most of Hufflepuff and a sprinkling of Ravenclaws. His heart leaped when he saw Hermione standing. A few seats down Luna stood, with the frighteningly realistic lion head placed on top of her own that she built in fourth year when Ginny made the team.

"Gryffindor Quidditch!" the Great Hall yelled again.

"Hoo-ah!" Ron roared, his team at his back.

The Great Hall exploded in applause and cheering – far outdoing Slytherin. This really wasn't unusual, Gryffindor was usually far more rambunctious than their Slytherin counterparts. From Ravenclaw, they heard Luna's hat roar. Harry stomped on the table, sending plates and dishes clattering to the ground.

"Come on, mate," Neville said.

Ron nodded, and led his team to the Gryffindor table.

/

Harry laughed and climbed down from the table. Pavarti looked at the wreckage that remained of their section.

"Well, thanks Harry," she said. "Now we don't have breakfast."

Harry shrugged and looked down the table. "Oi Will," he yelled to a lower year. "Mind passing up that bacon?"

The boy nodded and pushed the plate down. Harry grinned at Pavarti, who scowled back. A few moments later, Professor McGonagall descended upon them.

"Mr. Potter," she said. "That'll be five points from Gryffindor for disrupting breakfast, and a detention."

Harry looked down the table at the quidditch team – who were zealously eating and going over last minute strategies – and nodded. "Got it, ma'am," he said.

McGonagall nodded curtly and left.

/

Forty-five minutes before the match, the two teams stood up and the Great Hall cheered again. They left to stretch and warm-up before the game. Harry watched them go and sighed.

"This must be hard for you," Lavender said.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it's just weird," he said. "It's been, like, six years since I've watched a game from the stands."

"You've missed games before," Pavarti pointed out.

"Because I was injured," Harry said. "I was still allowed to suit up."

"It's just one more day," Lavender said.

Harry nodded and stabbed at the cold remnants of his eggs. "Just wish I was playing," he said.

A few minutes later, students began to finish their breakfasts and filter out to the pitch, talking excitedly. Gryffindor versus Slytherin was known for good reason to be the most brutal and fast-paced game at Hogwarts, not to mention the first game of the season. Everyone who liked Quidditch, and a fair number who didn't, was stoked.

Harry, Lavender, and Pavarti joined the press of students. They had barely made it through to the Entrance Hall when Daphne stepped in front of them.

"Potter," she said. "Where are you going?"

Harry blinked. "Uh, the game," he said.

"You have to work on your animagus," Daphne said. "Come on."

"Seriously?" Harry said. "We worked on it for, like, eight hours yesterday."

"And we're working on it today," Daphne said.

"I don't think so, Daphne," Harry said. "It's game day. I've gotta support my team."

"You think some stupid sport is more important than your training?" Daphne asked and glared at him.

"Today? Yeah, it is," Harry said. "Sorry."

Daphne took a deep breath. "Fine," she said. "Find me after the game." She turned and walked away towards the library. Harry groaned.

"What the shit was that about?" Pavarti asked with a slight laugh.

Harry sighed. "I don't fuckin' know," he said and started walking again. "Let's get some seats."

"She really did look awful," Lavender said and followed. Pavarti nodded, her brow furrowed.

In the Gryffindor cheering section of the stands they found an unlikely trio of Ravenclaws – Michael, Hermione, and Luna. Harry took the seats next to them.

"Luna," he said with a grin. "Love the hat."

Luna smiled. "Thanks," she said. "It really roars!" She demonstrated this, and a giant roar erupted from the lion's mouth. The students around them jumped and then cheered.

"Thank you, Lovegood," Michael said, digging a finger in his ear. "We hadn't noticed." Hermione smacked him lightly. He turned to Harry. "Potter. How are you?"

Harry nodded at him. "Alright," he said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I don't see why not," he said. "My girlfriend does play for Gryffindor."

"Oh, are you and Ginny boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Pavarti asked. "I thought you were just casual."

"We've been together for several weeks," Michael said. "I thought it was assumed."

Pavarti nodded knowingly. "Of course," she said and tapped the side of her nose. Michael scowled. She turned to Hermione. "What're you doing here, Hermione?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah," he said. "After our game at the start of the year, I thought you hated us."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I hate Malfoy more," she said.

Lavender frowned. "You know there are non-cheering sections, right?" she asked.

Hermione was saved from responding by the magically projected and bombastic voice of John Cleaver, a Hufflepuff fifth year who had taken up co-commentating duties the previous year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's the moment we've all been waiting for," he yelled. "In just a few minutes, the Quidditch season will begin!" There was a cheer from the crowd. "The next chapter of he storied rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin will be written this morning. I am John Cleaver, and I am joined, as always, by Jack Stiles."

"Good morning, John," the slightly more subdued voice of Jack Stiles – a Ravenclaw fifth year - said.

"And good morning to you," John said. "This isn't the first time these two teams have played this year, is it, Jack?"

"Right you are, John," Jack said. "Fans might remember an informal match up between the houses at the start of term. The game ended as a draw as there were no longer enough players physically able to continue playing."

"We were winning," Harry grumbled.

"And what a match that was," John said. "What do you think we can expect today?"

"Much the same, John," Jack said. "This match-up has never been known for it's sterling sportsmanship."

"Right you are, Jack," John said. "I'd go so far as to say these two teams flat out hate each other. Which makes for one hell of a game."

"No arguments here," Jack said. "There is some controversy leading into today's game – Gryffindor's captain and star forward, Harry Potter, has been suspended. He's sitting out this game due to a physical altercation with Hufflepuff defender Justin Finch-Fletchley. Sources tell me that Trinity Lynn, who has been a substitute for several seasons, will play in his place, while long-time Keeper Ron Weasley will be stepping into the captain's position."

"Weasley has proven in past seasons that he's a capable keeper," John said. "But does he have what it takes to wear the captain's badge?"

"Only time will tell, John," Jack said.

/

Inside the locker room, the Gryffindor team was tightening their pads and tuning their brooms. Ron stood up and walked in front of a blackboard covered in plays and doodles.

"Alright team, this is it," he said, then looked down. The team looked among themselves. "I know I'm not who you thought would be captain, and I know I've been an ass." He looked up. "But you know what? You took it. You took my shit, you took your lumps, and got out the other side, even when I stumbled. And you know why? Because you're the best fuckin' team in this school."

He turned, and scratched the back of his head. "I know I'm not as good at this as Harry," he said with a sigh, then turned back. "But he's out there, right now, waiting for you, waiting to cheer for you. Because even when he stopped believing in himself, he never stopped believing in you. So, I say, we go out there, and we win this one for him. Are you with me?"

Ginny stood up and stepped forward. "Every step of the way," she said. The rest of the team nodded.

Ron grinned. "Then get out there, and show them what you're made of," he said. "Gryffindor Quidditch!"

"Hoo-ah!" the team responded and trooped out. Ginny hung back.

"Nice speech," she said.

Ron shook his head. "Harry should've picked you," he said. "Not me."

Ginny laughed. "And deal with this pressure? Fuck that," she said. Then she hugged him. "You're going to do great, Ron."

Ron returned the hug. "Thanks Ginny," he said.

/

Harry sat up straighter – the substitutes were on the benches, and any moment the teams would emerge.

"Introducing the starting line-up of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team!" John yelled. "Number seven, Defence, Neville Longbottom!" Harry cheered as Neville walked out onto the pitch, kicked off, and flew a lap around the pitch. "Number twenty-nine, Defence, Seamus Finnegan! Number eighteen, Forward, Trinity Lynn! Number seventy-three, Forward, Dean Thomas! Number fifty-two, Forward, Ginny Weasley!" The four emerged as their names were called and their lap around the pitch. "And the captain, number two, Keeper, Ron Weasley!"

Harry stood up and cheered louder. Ron walked out, waved, and mounted his broom. As he flew by, his face was set in determination. He flew over to his teammates – Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were grinning, Neville was determined, and Trin looked nervous. Harry was pleased to see Ron fly to Trin – hopefully to give her some final words of encouragement.

"And now, the starting line-up of the Slytherin House Quidditch Team!" John yelled. "Number twenty-eight, Keeper, Gilberto Jensen! Number four, Defense, Gregory Goyle! Number ninety-nine, Defence, Samantha McCarrol! Number thirteen, Forward, Theodore Nott! Number twelve, Forward, Kay Garza! And the captain, number sixty-six, Forward, Draco Malfoy!"

Harry booed along with the rest of the session as the six players flew a lap and settled on their side. He frowned.

"Draco's not playing Vincent?" he asked and looked at the Slytherin bench, where the large boy was sitting.

"Makes sense," Hermione said. "He's not very good, is he?"

Harry was surprised she spoke up and shook his head. "No, he isn't," he said. "But I was hoping he'd be in. Makes our job a whole lot easier."

"The captains have landed at the center line with Madame Hooch for the ceremonial coin toss and handshake," Jack said. Harry looked down at the pitch and saw Ron and Draco glaring at each other.

/

"I want a good clean match," Madame Hooch said. "From both teams." Ron and Draco glared at each other and nodded slightly. "Now, who will call it?"

"Ladies first," Draco said with a smirk.

Ron scowled but nodded. "Fine," he said. Hooch nodded and flipped the coin. "Tails." The coin landed tails side up. Ron nodded. "We'll start with possession."

Hooch nodded. "Very well, Gryffindor starts with possession," she said and handed the quaffle to Ron. The crowd saw this and cheered. "Now shake hands and get into position."

The two boys approached each other and shook hands. For the first time, Ron noticed he was taller than Draco.

"Scared, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"You wish," Ron growled back.

They let go and got back onto their brooms. Ron flew over to his team and tossed the quaffle to Ginny. "Ginny, you got possession," he said. She nodded with a grin. "Hit 'em with the Downwards Storm Shadow. Neville, Seamus, fly hard and fly aggressive. I want to hit them hard and hit them fast. Got it?"

"Yes Captain," the team called, and flew up pitch to get into position.

Ron flew back to the hoops and hovered in front of the center one. He lowered his goggles and clapped his hands together. "Alright, Weasley," he said. "You got this."

/

Harry nodded as Ginny and the team took the quaffle into position. Slytherin spread out into a defensive formation. With any luck, Gryffindor could set the tempo for the first points of the game.

Hooch blew the whistle, and Ginny dove through the center line. She tossed the quaffle up to Trin, who rolled under past Theodore and dropped it back to Ginny.

"The defence is too far up," Hermione said.

"Ron's going all in," Harry said.

Hermione huffed. "That's stupid," she said.

"Only if it doesn't work," Harry said.

Kay intercepted a pass from Trin to Dean and carried the ball to Ron. Harry growled.

"It didn't work," Michael said. Harry glared at him.

Kay had a clear line to the hoops – Ron flew out a bit to cut her off from the center one. At the last moment, Kay cut right, and threw the quaffle. Ron dove to try and catch it, but it was no use. It bounced off the inside rim of the right hoop.

"Slytherin takes the lead, two-nil," Jack said. The Gryffindor cheering section groaned.

"Fuck," Harry said. He hoped it didn't get to Ron – he was a great keeper, but had a tendency to be a bit streaky. A single failed save can throw off his whole game.

/

"Fuck," Ron said and caught the quaffle. The team cycled back and he tossed the ball to Dean. "Hawkshead!" he called. "Break their line and set up. Defence, hang back and be ready to dive in!"

The team nodded and flew down the pitch to the waiting Slytherin. Dean took the point of a small arrowhead – slightly lower than Trin and Ginny. Theodore and Draco dove in to intercept. Theodore shoved Dean, while Draco tried the same with Trin. Trin rolled over and Ginny dodged Draco. Dean shoved Theodore away and tossed the Quaffle to Ginny.

Ginny and Trin streaked down the pitch, but Samantha popped up in front of them. Ginny passed to Trin and peeled off. Trin continued and threw the ball at the left hoop. Gilberto easily saved it and tossed it to Greg, who threw it down pitch to Draco. Before it reached him, however, Ginny intercepted it. Greg quickly wheeled around and got onto her tail. Ginny flew towards the center hoop, and Gilberto flew out to meet her. Ginny glanced back at Greg, looked ahead at Gilberto, and, with a grin, barrel rolled over Gilberto. Gilberto and Greg smashed into each other, and Ginny slammed the quaffle through the center hoop.

Harry got to his feet. "Now that's flying!" he yelled. "Goal of the fuckin' year!"

Pavarti laughed. "It's the second goal of the year," she said.

"My point still stands," Harry said.

"And Weasley comes back with an exceptional solo effort!" John yelled. "Gryffindor takes the lead, three – two, and Slytherin is in possession."

"Why was that worth more points?" Michael asked.

Harry stared at him. "What sort of question is that?" he asked.

"I'm just here for Ginny," Michael said. "I have literally never seen a quidditch game before."

Harry gasped in faux-shock. "Who would deprive you in such a way," he asked. Michael scowled and Harry laughed. "Center hoop is worth three since it's easier to defend – side hoops are worth two."

Michael frowned. "Why complicate it?" he asked. "Why not just have one hoop?"

"The keeper could just post up right in front," Harry said. "It'd be impossible to score."

The whistle blew. "And Garza brings it offside," John called. "Gryffindor gets possession."

"What?" Michael asked.

Harry shook his head and tutted. "You have to carry it across the thirty line," he said. "This is basic stuff, Corner."

Michael huffed. "Some of us have better things to learn than some stupid game," he said.

Harry glared at him. "I will fight you," he said.

"The game used to be much stupider," Hermione said, cutting in.

Harry got to his feet and cheered as Dean scored, when he sat back down he turned to Hermione. "You mean back in the snitch and bludger days?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and Michael looked confused. "The what and what days?" he asked.

"Up until about fifty years back, I think, there used to be three more balls – a snitch and two bludgers – and another position, the seeker. The defence were called beaters, and they had bats," Harry said. "The snitch would fly around by itself and the seeker would have to catch it. You got the snitch, the game ends, and your team got a hundred fifty points."

"A hundred and fifty?" Michael asked.

"Goals were worth ten each," Harry said. "Come on!" Ron narrowly saved a goal and Harry cheered.

"And the bludgers?" Michael asked.

"Semi-autonomous iron balls," Hermione said. "Designed to attack players." Michael looked at her in horror.

Harry snorted. "Yeah," he said. "Beaters were there to defend their players and knock the bludgers towards the other team. It's why they had the bats."

Michael blinked. "You're joking, right?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I think it was in 1938 that the International Quidditch Federation decided to revamp the rules," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "The game was getting boring."

"With iron death balls flying around?" Michael asked.

"With the snitch," Harry said. "Around that time there was a huge boom in broomstick production, and with modern brooms, catching the snitch was child's play. Before that games would last hours, even days."

"By the mid 1930s, however, the average game was something like half an hour long," Hermione said. "The rest of the game was irrelevant. So they got rid of the snitch. The bludgers were removed because they're kind of insane and stupid."

Harry looked at her. "How do you know so much about this?" he asked.

Hermione smiled slightly and shrugged. "It's an interesting game," she said. "Much more interesting than football."

Harry laughed. "You got that right," he said. "Dean dragged us to a match this summer. Never seen so many people so excited over nothing."

In front of them, the game continued with the two teams trading goals and penalties. Going into the half Gryffindor was leading eighteen to fifteen. Harry relaxed his tense muscles as Hooch blew the whistle and the teams landed.

"Merlin," he said. "That was nerve wracking." He got up and stretched. "Who wants a butterbeer? I'm buying."

Everyone nodded and Michael stood up. "I'll help you carry them," he said.

The two boys sidled along the stands and joined the crowds underneath. They threaded through the crowds towards the concessions. Harry waved and said hi to a few people as they joined the queue.

"Harry," Michael said. "Can I ask you something?" Harry raised his eyebrows and grunted. "You're pretty close to Ginny, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, yeah, but don't worry about me, mate," he said. "Ron declared her off limits back in the third."

Michael shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "I'm more… looking for advice."

Harry glanced at him and stepped forward in line. "Yeah?" he asked. "What's up?"

Michael shuffled slightly. "Well," he said. "I find myself very taken with her, but…"

"But you're not sure if she feels the same," Harry finished.

Michael nodded. "She's just so… casual," he said. "I find it very difficult to really understand what she's feeling."

"Because she's always joking around and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," Michael said. "I cannot tell if she's actually serious about what we're doing."

"And you're serious?" Harry asked. Michael nodded. They got to the front of the line. "Six butterbeers, please." The stall worker nodded and Harry turned back to Michael. "Look, Ginny's one of the most attractive witches in the castle – that she chose you means something."

"That'll be two galleons and six sickles," the stall worker said.

"That's highway robbery," Harry said, and dug into his pocket. He passed the coins over.

The stall worker laughed mirthlessly. "I don't set the prices," he said. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed three of the bottles. Michael grabbed the other three.

"What does it mean?" Michael asked.

"That she's having fun," Harry said. "And honestly, mate, I think that's all she's looking for."

"Oh," Michael said, and sounded disappointed.

"But what do I know?" Harry asked. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"No, she's kind of…" Michael said and frowned. "Intimidating."

Harry laughed and led the way back to their seats.

/

In the locker room, Ginny had her pants pulled half way down and was examining a large, purple and blue bruise on her upper thigh in the mirror.

"Loving the view, Ginny," Dean said with a smirk. Ginny winked at him and hiked her pants back up.

Ron scowled. "Is that going to slow you down?" he asked.

Ginny grinned. "Not on your life," she said.

"Good," Ron said with a nod, then turned to the rest of the room. "That was a good half, but there were some mistakes. Trin, check your peripherals before you pass, there were some bad turnovers. Neville, Nott shouldn't have gotten past you for that three-pointer – don't be afraid to show some teeth out there." Neville and Trinity nodded. "Yeah, it was a good half, but Slytherin's going to come back harder. They want this just as bad as we do – the game's only going to get rougher from here. Look out for each other out there, and don't give them an inch."

The team nodded and Ron started to go over some plays.

/

"And the teams take the pitch for the second half of the game," John said. "I must say, Jack, this game has been rough, but not nearly at the level we would expect. What do you make of this?"

"Well, John, it seems these teams were content feeling each other out for the first half," Jack said. "Bear in mind this is the first game, and the line-ups are different than either team expected. I think that now that they have a sense of each other, we'll be seeing things really heating up."

"I hope you're right, Jack," John said. "This crowd is calling for blood, and by the look on Malfoy's face, he's prepared to give it to them. He takes possession of the quaffle, and the game is on!"

Harry clutched his bottle of butterbeer tightly - John and Jack were right, Slytherin was flying much more aggressively as they shoved the Gryffindor clear of Draco's line to the hoops. He flew straight at Ron, then dropped the quaffle to Theodore, who dove for the left hoop.

Ron was out of position, but dove for it, swung his broom around, then swung his body off of it, kicking the quaffle clear. The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers and Luna set off her lion's roar.

"A miracle save from Weasley and Thomas grabs the rebound!" John yelled.

Dean held onto the quaffle as the teams scrambled back into position. Kay poached Dean, then dove at him. Dean dodged and shot down the pitch. He passed to Trin – who found herself trapped by Greg and Samantha. She looped back and dropped it to Seamus who flew up and through Draco and Theodore. Ginny pulled up beside him and he tossed it over. Ginny flew towards the hoops, faked center, faked right, and threw it center. Gilberto was completely out of position – the quaffle bounced through the hoop.

Harry cheered and grinned at Michael. "Your girl can fly, mate," he said. Michael grinned back.

"And that's another three points from Weasley," John said. "Gryffindor leads twenty-one to fifteen. Slytherin will have to rally if they want to stay in this game."

"It seems Weasley has filled the hole Potter left in the Gryffindor team," Jack said. "So far she has been responsible for ten points, and assisted six more."

"Malfoy has possession," John said, resuming play calling.

Draco flew down the pitch. He passed it to Kay, who passed to Theodore, who passed back to Draco with fluid ease – dismantling the Gryffindor defence. Draco rushed the hoops, faked out Ron, and raised the quaffle to throw into the center hoop. Before he could release it, Ginny barrel rolled over him and, while upside down, snatched the ball from his hand.

Draco swore and chased after Ginny. Soon they were flying even – Draco checked into her but she followed the movement and rolled under him, hardly losing any momentum. She had a grin on her face. Draco swore again, Ginny glanced back and laughed out loud. He pulled up even with her again, and then pulled back sharply - he sacrificed his speed to throw all his weight behind a vicious kick at the side of her chest. She dropped the quaffle, and Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

"That's a foul for Malfoy!" John called. "Roughing against Weasley! And she doesn't look so good. Captain Weasley has called a time out."

Harry and Michael were on their feet among the booing Gryffindors. They watched Ginny slowly fly down to the bench, her face contorted in pain.

"Oh God," Michael said quietly.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry yelled. "They ought to kick him from the game!"

Ginny sat down on the bench, gingerly holding her side, as Madame Pomfrey – the castle healer – rushed over.

"Is she okay?" Michael asked.

Harry shook his head. "She will be. Pomfrey knows her shit," he said. "But if something's broken…"

"She can't play," Hermione finished.

Harry nodded. "She'd need a couple days to heal," he said.

Michael stared at him in disgust. "That's what you're concerned about?" he asked. "Not that Ginny was just injured? That doesn't matter?"

Harry glared back. "Of course it does," he growled. "I'm fuckin' pissed, but she's in the best possible care."

"So the game's more important," Michael asked, icily.

"Right now?" Harry asked. "Yeah."

/

On the bench, Madame Pomfrey finished her diagnostic of Ginny. She stood up straight. "That's two broken ribs," she said. "I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley, but you're grounded."

"I can still fly," Ginny growled, then gasped in pain.

"Of course," Madame Pomfrey said. "Don't listen to the qualified healer."

Ron stood in front of them. He ran a hand through his hair and swore. "Ginny, you'll only do more damage out there, you're benched," he said. Ginny glared at him and Ron turned to the two substitute forwards. "Demelza, how's the hand?"

Demelza slipped the splint off her right ring finger and flexed it. "Good enough, cap," she said.

"Demelza," Ron said, with a hint of warning in his voice.

Demelza looked away. "Still a bit stiff," she said.

Ron nodded. "Right, Tat, you're up," he said and mounted his broom. "Get in the air."

Ron kicked off and Tat didn't move. "Me?" he asked. "But…"

Ginny winced as she swiveled to look at him and Pomfrey sighed. "Ms. Weasley, I have to look after those bones," Pomfrey said.

"Give me a moment," Ginny said and gritted her teeth. "Tat, I know you didn't expect to play today, but look at me – you're a good player. Harry wouldn't have picked you otherwise. Go out there, and show them how you do, alright?"

"Ms. Weasley," Pomfrey said impatiently.

Ginny stood up and tried not to show her pain. "And can you do me a favour?" she asked. Tat looked up. "Wipe that fuckin' smirk off Malfoy's face."

Ginny shrugged off Pomfrey's help and limped into the locker room. The crowd clapped and cheered. Tat swallowed and grabbed his broom.

/

In the stands, Michael stared at Ginny. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "She's leaving on her own, she'll be okay," he said. "But she's not coming back. Look, Tat's been subbed in."

"Is he good?" Pavarti asked.

Harry shrugged. "He's decent," he said. "I was hoping to train him up a bit before he saw any action."

"And Weasley has left the game," John called. "We have received word that she has several broken ribs from Malfoy's foul. Captain Weasley has brought in number ninety-two, Tatsuya Motoyama."

"Motoyama is a fifth year, and this is his first year on the team," Jack said. "He's the only new forward on the team, and outflew twelve other hopefuls for the spot."

"I wonder why Robbins isn't playing instead," John said. "She has been substitute for several years."

"Sources say Robbins is recovering from a finger injury she suffered in practice," Jack said.

"More bad luck for Gryffindor," John said. "But is it enough to turn things around for this Slytherin team? Only time will tell. Thomas lines up for the penalty shot in place of Weasley."

Dean hovered at the thirty-line and span the quaffle in his hands. He stared at Gilberto – Hooch blew the whistle and Dean shot forward. Gilberto flew shallow. Dean cut towards left, but Gilberto didn't take the bait. Dean threw it hard at the center hoop, but Gilberto knocked it off course – it bounced off the rim and Gilberto dove and caught it.

The Gryffindor crowd groaned in disappointment and the team fell into defensive position. Gilberto tossed the quaffle to Draco and the Slytherins broke through the Gryffindor line. Kay picked up an easy two points off a pass. Draco smirked as he looped back into defensive positioning. Ron passed the ball to Neville, who passed it to Seamus as they flew up the pitch. Neville got it back and threw a mighty pass up pitch to Dean. The Slytherin defence rushed him and he passed to Trin, who passed passed to Tat. Tat had an open run at the hoops – he dodged Greg and Samantha and saw the right hoop undefended. But he hesitated, and instead of taking the shot passed it back to Trin. She wasn't expecting the pass and fumbled it. Theodore recovered it and streaked towards Ron in a breakaway.

Harry groaned. He was right about Tat – the guy could fly, but he didn't have the experience.

Theodore picked up another two points. Gryffindor moved down the pitch much more cautiously – with Neville and Seamus hanging back. Harry nodded miserably in the stands. It made sense considering their weakened offensive line, but it wasn't the sort of play they were used to, and it was the sort of play Slytherin excelled at playing against. Gryffindor would just be pounded until they made a mistake.

Harry watched the game in frustration – he was right. The next fifteen minutes was brutal but low-scoring. The Gryffindor was knocked around and Tat was too hesitant to set up plays. Slytherin had taken the lead, twenty-six to twenty-three, and time was running out.

In the final minute, Dean got the quaffle and streaked towards the Slytherin hoops. He dodged the defenders and dove at the center hoop. Gilberto easily blocked the shot – Hooch blew the whistle and the game was over.

"Slytherin wins!" John called. "Twenty-six to twenty-three! And what a game!"

"That it was, John," Jack said. "Outstanding effort on both teams, though I really have to hand it to this Slytherin squad. Gryffindor had some unlucky breaks and Slytherin capitalized. They managed to shut down the Gryffindor team quite effectively."

Harry scowled in the stands. "Bollocks," he said.

/

The Gryffindor team trooped miserably into the locker room. Ginny sat on a bench already changed with an empty potions bottle beside her. Ron entered last and the team turned to him.

He nodded vaguely. "Hit the showers," he said and passed through into the boys change room.

"Gods damn it!" Seamus yelled and punched a locker. He cradled his hand. "Ow!"

Neville sat down. "We lost, mate," he said. "Accept it."

"We could've taken them!" Seamus said. "We had it!"

Tat sat down heavily. "It was my fault," he said. "I shouldn't have been out there."

"Mate, you can't blame yourself," Ritchie said.

Harry walked into the locker room. He looked around. "Where's Ron?" he asked.

Dean shrugged. "Showers," he said.

"Go get him," Harry said. "Team meeting." Dean nodded and walked into the boy's change room.

"I'm sorry," Tat said.

"Save it," Harry said. Dean re-emerged, followed by Ron – who had apparently already started to strip for the shower. He had taken off his shirt and didn't seem ready to put it back on. Ron stood at the door and looked downwards.

Harry looked at the team – at the angry Seamus, depressed Tat, disappointed Neville and Dean, the unreadable Ron. He looked at them in their uniforms, and himself not. He nodded.

"So, you lost," he said. "Anyone know why?"

"I wasn't good enough," Tat said.

Harry shook his head. "That's not true," he said.

"I was a good captain," Ron said, monotone.

"Also not true," Harry said. "Any other guesses?"

"Malfoy's a dirty cheat," Ginny said, sounding somewhat spacey.

Harry shrugged. "Well, yeah," he said. "But that wasn't what I was thinking." He walked in front of the blackboard, covered in Ron's plays, and sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, you were outplayed. Slytherin forced you into an unfamiliar play style and they took advantage. They set the pace and they reaped the benefits."

"Bollocks!" Seamus yelled and stood up. "You weren't out there! You don't know!"

"I watched the entire thing," Harry said. "I know what happened. You played good – they played better. They played rough but you should've expected that."

Harry scratched the back of his head and nodded again. "Rest up," he said. "Practice resumes Tuesday. Demelza, I expect that finger to be healed." Demelza nodded. "Ginny, you're grounded until Pomfrey says otherwise." Ginny growled slightly. "Hit the showers."

Harry turned and walked out of the locker room. Seamus flipped the bird at him, then turned to the team. "What gives him the right to say that shit?" he asked.

Ron turned and walked back to the change room. Tat got up and followed. One by one, the rest of the team left, too. Seamus turned to Ginny, who was staring somewhat vacantly into the air. "Seriously, do you believe that prick?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged and got up. She stumbled slightly. "He was watching," she said. "I better get back to the tower before the potions really kick in."

She walked unsteadily towards the door and left. Seamus swore and went into the showers.

/

Harry entered the library and spotted Daphne. He tossed his books onto her table and sat down. She looked up and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Game's over?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said and opened his book.

"I don't really care," Daphne said.

Harry snorted and got to work.

/

Ginny stumbled on the steps leading into the castle.

"Ginny!" Michael called and ran up to her. He caught her as she fell. "Are you alright?"

Ginny blinked at him and smiled. "You're pretty," she said with a slur.

Michael stared at her. "What –" he said, then nodded. "Right, you're probably on pain potions."

Ginny nodded. "You're so pretty and smart, Mikey," she said.

Michael hoisted her up onto her feet and started her walking again. "Come on," he said with a slight smile. "Let's get you to a bed."

/

Ron left the showers last. The changing room was empty as he put his clothes on, and the locker room was deserted. He shut off the lights and walked out onto the grounds. Hermione was waiting for him.

"Ron," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"S'alright, we got outplayed," Ron mumbled and didn't look at her. "Sorry you didn't get to watch Malfoy lose."

Hermione took a step towards him and lifted his chin with a hand. "It's okay," she said. "You flew brilliantly."

She kissed his cheek, and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

_November 13, 1997_

Harry walked back from quidditch practice with Seamus and Neville. He was laughing – Seamus was ribbing Neville about Luna, and Neville was getting very flustered. Harry was troubled, though. Practice hadn't gone as he expected. He tried to keep things light because of the loss, but morale was low. Ron hadn't smiled since the game, and Tat had tried to quit. Harry wouldn't have it, and he knew he would have to do something to bring them up.

They walked into the Entrance Hall and Daphne strode up to them. Harry groaned slightly. "Potter," she said very sharply. "Where were you? We have to –"

"We have to work on animagus, I know," Harry interrupted. Daphne glared at him. "I had practice."

"Well, you're done now," Daphne said. "Come on."

She turned to walk to the library, but Harry stopped her. "Daphne," he said. "We worked on it all weekend, and yesterday. Can't we, you know, take a bit of a break?"

"No, we can't," Daphne said. Her brow was lowered, and emphasized the rings under her eyes. "Not until you catch up and we figure this out."

"It takes months," Harry said. "Sometimes years. We can't spend every moment working on it."

Daphne breathed heavily through her nose. "So that's it?" she asked. "You don't care enough?"

Harry growled. "Of course I care," he said. "But, Merlin, Daphne. I have other shit going on. Gods, why is it such a big deal."

Her blue eyes glinted dangerously. "It just is, Potter," she said.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine, fine," he said. "I can tell you won't shut up about this."

Daphne stared at him and set her jaw. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was dirty, and her cheeks seemed hollow. "Never," she said.

Harry shook his head. "Okay, whatever," he said.

She nodded. "Let's go, then," she said and walked towards the library.

Seamus turned to Harry. "Is she alright, mate?" he asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair again and grimaced. "I don't bloody know," he said.

/

Five hours later, Madame Pince – the librarian – approached Harry and Daphne's table. "Twenty minutes to curfew," she said. "Please return your books to the carts and go back to your common rooms."

Harry nodded and Pince moved onto the next table. He closed his book and stretched. "Finally," he said. "I think we made some good headway, yeah?"

Daphne glared at him and shut her own book. "Not enough," she said.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not," he said. He got up and put his books in his bag. "Well, I'm off. I'm sure you'll track me down tomorrow, so, until then, adieu."

Daphne continued to glare at him and got up. She wobbled slightly, and sat back down heavily, with a dazed look on her face. Harry frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"M'fine," Daphne said, and got up again - this time successfully.

Harry stared at her. She stared back. "Yeah, that's bullshit," he said. "But we did skip dinner. You should grab something before you turn in."

"I'm not hungry," Daphne said and stuffed her books in her bag.

Harry frowned again. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

"I said I'm fine," Daphne said heatedly.

"Answer the question, Greengrass," Harry said.

Daphne averted her eyes. "Yesterday," she said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Daphne," he said softly. "You need to eat."

"I don't need your concern," Daphne said and glared at him.

Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Yeah, well, you have it," he said. "Come on, let's go to the kitchens."

"Potter –" Daphne started.

Harry cut her off. "Look, I can – and will – get really annoying about this," he said. "Save us both some time, and just, you know, come on."

Daphne glared at him again. "Fine," she said.

Harry nodded and led the way. He kept one eye on the girl beside him, trying not to twitch every time she stumbled.

###########

 _November 15, 1997_

Harry's concern for Daphne only grew. On Wednesday, she didn't appear for any classes or meals. It was the same on Thursday – after Charms, which she didn't show up for, he found her in the library. He knew she had Muggle Studies. She looked remarkably terrible. Her hair was a complete mess, her skin was blotchy, her eyes were completely bloodshot, she was mumbling to herself, and she had a funky smell. Harry sat down quietly at the table – Daphne didn't seem to notice.

About an hour before their training session, Harry was having a very good dream about several members of The Weird Sisters. He was awoken when Daphne slammed her book shut.

"It's no use," she said. "I can't do this. Why can't I do this?"

"Wha?" Harry asked as he jolted up – a string of drool connected his mouth to his book.

"What's wrong with me?" Daphne asked. Her eyes were wide and manic. "Why can't I figure this out?"

Harry groaned and stretched a bit. "Daphne, you've been at this for what? A month?" he asked. "Give it time."

"I don't have time!" Daphne said. "I need to figure this out! I need to!"

Madame Pince swooped down on their table. "No yelling!" she yelled.

"I need to know this," Daphne said and shook her head. She opened her book again. "I need to. I need to."

Harry looked at Madame Pince apologetically and turned to Daphne. "Daphne, come on," he said. "Maybe you should get some air."

"I can't, I can't," Daphne said and shook her head rapidly. "I need to – I need to know this."

"Ms. Greengrass," Madame Pince said softly. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?"

"I don't have time, I need to know this," Daphne said.

"Daphne –" Harry said.

Daphne grabbed at her notes. "I need to get out of here, I need to know this. I need to go," she said and got up. She ran out – she left behind half her notes, and even more were left in her wake.

Harry gave Madame Pince another apologetic look, gathered up the remaining notes and ran after Daphne. The halls were empty – it was the dinner hour – as Harry rushed after her. He found her off a side corridor, standing still and staring at the notes. He stopped a few meters away.

"Daphne," he said as he approached her slowly. "Daphne, what's going on?"

Daphne looked at him – angry and violent. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Daphne, just –" Harry said.

Daphne pulled out her wand. Almost unconsciously, Harry did the same. "I said leave me alone!" she yelled. Harry took a step back. Daphne waved her wand. " _Lacero!_ "

Harry conjured a shield charm – the violently violet cutting curse splashed against it. He stared, wide-eyed, at Daphne as the colours dissipated between them. Daphne stared back. Then she ran.

Harry let her go.

/

Harry walked towards the transfiguration room. He didn't want to. He had spent the past hour going over exactly what happened in that corridor, and he could only come to one conclusion: Daphne was a crazy psycho bitch.

The spell she used – the laceration curse – was as dark as it comes. In the vision Riddle made him see, it was the one the mad wizard had used on Dean. The only reason Harry knew about it was because of Defence class – he could not imagine why Daphne would know it, much less why she tried to use it on him.

He really, really did not want to deal with her.

He got to the door, and heard Daphne's voice. "- I understand," she said. Her voice was pleading. "But –"

He looked in, and saw Daphne standing at McGonagall's desk. "You know my conditions, Ms. Greengrass," the professor said. "Your school work has been slipping, and there's no mystery as to why."

"Let me continue," Daphne begged. Harry was struck by the sharp contrast this made with the proud girl he knew. "Please, I'll bring my marks back up. I promise."

"If you bring your marks backs up," McGonagall said. "Then I'll let you continue."

"But –" Daphne said.

"You are dismissed, Ms. Greengrass," McGonagall said.

Daphne stood there for a moment and glared at McGonagall. Then she turned and marched out of the room. She glared at Harry as she passed – he could see she was on the verge of tears. Harry entered the room. McGonagall had removed her glasses and was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Professor," Harry said.

McGonagall looked up. "Ah, Mr. Potter," she said and put her glasses back on.

Harry grabbed a seat at the front of the class. "What was that about?" he asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Ms. Greengrass, as you no doubt noticed, has been very zealous in her training," she said. "Unfortunately, it has gotten in the way of her school work. Until her grades improve she will not be with us." Harry nodded. "Now, where were we?"

/

An hour later, McGonagall called a halt. Harry grinned – he had forgotten the difference it made to have one-on-one mentorship, and McGonagall seemed impressed with the progress he had made.

"Not that it's any surprise," she said. "Your father and godfather were exceptionally talented in transfiguration. It seems you inherited that – along with a few of their less than favourable characteristics."

Harry laughed. "So I've heard, ma'am," he said.

"How is Sirius?" McGonagall asked. "I don't keep up with him as well as I should."

Harry shrugged and stood up. "He's fine, as far as I know," he said. "I think he was planning some travel with… Remus…" He trailed off and looked out the window. He could see the light of the moon splashed against the school grounds outside.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry," Harry said and shook his head. "Is tonight the full moon?"

McGonagall nodded. "I'm afraid it is," she said. "Poor Remus. I cannot imagine living with that horrid condition. Is he taking wolfsbane?"

Harry nodded. His eyes couldn't quite focus. He blinked. "Yeah," he said.

"Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, yeah," he said and stuffed his books into his bag. "Are we done here? Can I go?"

McGonagall nodded curtly. "Yes," she said. Harry bolted out the door. McGonagall took off her glasses again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

/

Daphne stood atop the Astronomy Tower, hardly feeling the cold wind off the mountains. It was a brilliantly clear night – the thousand stars shone like bright diamonds and the full moon illuminated the world in silvery light. A lit cigarette sat perched in her fingers as she stared out, half a dozen more butts littered her feet. Her ocean-blue eyes swam with tears.

She heard the door open behind her and winced. She didn't have the energy to turn around.

"Daphne," Harry said. "I'm sorry. I didn't – I didn't know."

She didn't respond. She didn't turn to acknowledge him. She only brought the cigarette to her lips. Harry took a step forward and ran a hand through his hair.

"Gods," he said. "I acted like such an ass. I just – I didn't realize."

Daphne turned – her face was blotchy. Tears and snot ran down her face. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice full of venom.

Harry took a deep breath. "You – you know a werewolf, right?" he asked. Daphne's eyes widened and she turned away. Harry took another step. "That's why you need to be an animagus. So you can be there."

He heard Daphne take a rattling breath around the phlegm in her throat. "Leave me alone, Potter," she said.

"Right, right," Harry said and opened his bag. "I have your notes. And if you need any help with your classes –"

Daphne turned back to him. Her eyes blazed with fury. "What is this to you? Another game?" she asked. "You think if you're nice enough to me, you get to fuck me?"

Harry took a step back. "Merlin, no," he said. "Daphne –"  
"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I just – I want to help," Harry said. "Let me help."

Daphne stared at him, then turned back around. "Leave me alone," she said.

Harry stared with her, and resisted the urge to take further steps, to hold her. "Right," he said and took out the bundle of her notes from his bag. "I'll just – I'll leave these here." He put them on the ground of the stone landing. "I'll, uh, right."

Daphne closed her eyes as she heard his receding footsteps. The door creaked open and shut. She opened her eyes and looked up at the full moon. It shined bright and indifferent down on the world. She took a deep breath and started sobbing.

Harry leaned against the closed, wooden door and winced as he heard her sob. He clenched his fist against it, and turned. He descended the stairs. He walked back to the Gryffindor tower, nodded greetings to a few people in the common room, and walked up to his room. He sat on his bed, and pulled out his book on animagus.

##############

 _Author's Note – Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of an honest way to extend these events, and I thought this was a good point to break. Hope I didn't disappoint._


	16. Chapter 16

_November 17, 1997_

The day of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch match was cold and blustery – winter was tentatively approaching Hogwarts, and any day the mountain wind would carry snow and ice. Harry climbed into the stands of the pitch with his fellow Gryffindor seventh years, Ginny, and the trio of Ravenclaws – Michael, Luna, and Hermione. Luna was wearing a realistic eagle atop her head with it's wings spread. When Neville pointed out they were going to sit in a non-cheering section, Luna said she didn't mind – she could cheer no matter where she sat. Michael had then mentioned that this thinking somewhat invalidated the idea of cheering sections. Luna retorted by pointing out that such a distinction was rather arbitrary, and she would much prefer to sit with her friends. Michael looked like he wanted to respond, but a sharp look from Ginny shut him up.

They sat down, with Hermione in the same row as Harry and Ron. She turned to them. "Who are you cheering for?" she asked.

Harry gave Ron a chance to respond and, seeing he wasn't going to take it, shrugged. "No one, really," he said. "I mostly just want to see how the teams stack up."

"But you have no preference?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "Considering I'm surrounded by Ravenclaws, I guess I better say them," he said and looked around.

"Accurate assumption, Harry," Luna said with a serene voice behind them. She was a row back with Neville, Ginny, and Michael. She smiled. "I know where you sleep." Neville and Ginny laughed and Luna punctuated the statement with an eagle's cry from her hat. Michael jumped slightly.

Hermione blinked and leaned towards Harry. "I think Luna actually made a joke," she said. "I mean, an explicit one. How did you manage that?"

Dean laughed in front of them, where he sat with Seamus, Lavender, and Pavarti. "Harry's good at that," he said. "He draws threats like Seamus draws flies."

"Oi, what does that mean?" Seamus asked as he pulled himself away from Lavender.

"It means you smell like shit, mate," Dean said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ron. "How about you, Ron?" she asked. "What team are you cheering for?"

Ron shrugged slightly, ashen-faced. "Like Harry said," he said. "Just checking out the teams."

"Oh," Hermione said and looked away. Harry winced – Ron had been like this all week. Harry had been pretty caught up with animagus and Daphne, but when he talked with him, even he could barely get a longer answer from him. He knew he'd have to talk some sense into his best friend at some point, but he had no idea what to say. He'll figure it out, though.

The game started, and Harry watched closely. The more he watched, the more he was convinced of Tracy's insight towards the character of the different houses. Hufflepuff was playing completely defensively with stellar team work, but seemed very hesitant to start physical plays. On the other side, Ravenclaw was playing a lot of set plays – Terry could read the game like a book and was constantly calling out. Despite that, though, if the plays were disrupted they were very easily rebuffed. Harry watched with a level steely gaze – every so often nodding.

By half-time Ravenclaw was leading ten points to seven, but Harry could tell their players were getting worn down by the Hufflepuff defence. He also knew he'll have trouble playing either team. Gryffindor excelled through exceptional solo efforts and daredevil stunts – either a smart team or a defensive powerhouse could take advantage of that. Worse, he knew Slytherin wouldn't have a problem beating Ravenclaw, at least. Slytherin specialized in disruption. And if Slytherin got two wins, they were practically guaranteed a place in the finals.

Harry got up and stretched, and offered, again, to get butterbeers. Enough people took him up on it that Michael, once again, volunteered to help him carry them. Lavender and Pavarti got up, too, to go to the bathroom. As soon as they entered the tunnel linking the concessions to the stands, Pavarti turned on Harry and Michael. Harry groaned slightly.

"So," she asked. "How long has Hermione been into Ron?"

Harry winced slightly and looked away. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Pavarti tutted slightly. "Please, a blind idiot could see she's throwing herself at him," she said. "Sitting with us, sitting next to him, asking him his opinion every three minutes – she's interested in him."

"She's not," Michael said and continued walking. Pavarti snorted in disbelief and Michael pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I've been friends with her for six years. I think I'd know what sort of guy she'd be into."

"Yeah?" Pavarti challenged. Michael nodded.

"And what sort of guy is that?" Lavender asked with a giggle.

"Not Ron," Michael said dismissively.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Michael cleared his throat. "Come on, Harry. You have to admit he's not exactly…" he said and waved a hand. "Academic."

"He's not stupid," Harry said.

"I didn't say that," Michael said quickly, then cleared his throat again. "Hermione would want someone who mentally challenges her, though."

"What if she wants a break from that?" Lavender asked. "What if she just wants to relax a bit?"

Michael shook his head. "Hermione doesn't relax," he said. "It's not in her DNA."

"Her what?" Harry asked.

Michael stared at him and then sighed. "It's a science thing," he said.

"Science?" Harry asked, then nodded with realization. "Oh, right, that muggle magic."

"It's not –" Michael said, but Pavarti cut him off.

"Okay, Corner," she said. "If she's not interested, then how do you explain it?"

"Her actions?" Michael asked. Pavarti nodded and he shrugged. "Might be she feels bad for him."

Harry glared at Michael. "Care to rephrase that, mate?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Michael said. "But you have to admit, he is somewhat pitiable."

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to Michael. The Ravenclaw took an unconscious step back. "You definitely want to rephrase that," Harry said with a growl.

Michael stared at him, then cocked his head. "Is this what you do?" he asked. "Threaten anyone who gives you an opinion you don't like?" He shook his head. "I admit Ron's a good guy, but other than that? I'm not saying he's an idiot, but he's… mediocre."

Harry growled again. "You're walking a line, mate," he said and took another step forward.

Lavender put a hand on each boy's chest and pushed them apart slightly. "If I may," she said and turned to Michael. "You said we don't know Hermione – well, you don't know Ron. Yeah, he doesn't seem like anything special. He's never going to be top of the class, or the best player on the pitch, or anything like that, but that's not him. Ron… he can't be quantified so easily. But, he's the fiercest, most loyal person you will ever find. If you're lucky enough to be considered one of his friends, he will give you anything."

Lavender turned and walked towards the bathrooms. Pavarti looked at the boys, shrugged, and followed. Harry and Michael watched them leave, then looked at each other. Harry looked away first and walked towards the concessions.

"Harry, wait," Michael said and walked after him. Harry grunted but didn't stop. "I'm sorry. Brown – Lavender – is right. I don't know Ron. I shouldn't have said that."

Harry took a deep breath and got in line. He glanced at Michael. "Look, mate, I like you fine, and you're hanging around Ginny so whatever, but Ron is my best friend," he said. "I'm not going to tolerate you shitting on him."

Michael nodded and they shuffled forward in line.

Hufflepuff won the game – eighteen to fifteen.

##############

 _November 18, 1997_

Harry sat on a couch in a lounge on the fourth floor, his feet on an embroidered ottoman. The air was thick with the twin smoke of marijuana and incense. Tony and Mandy sat on another couch discussing the role of emotions in the casting of charms, while Zach sat, cross-legged, in front of the stereo, switching between records after every song. The lounge was cheery and bright – with a number of plush couches, bulging bookshelves, large windows, and a whole lot of plants.

When they arrived about an hour earlier, Mandy had cast impermeability charms on the doors and windows, and a few more charms before they left would clear the air and smell. It was remarkably easy to get high on the down low in Hogwarts.

"God damn it, Smitty," Mandy said and turned to Zach. "Just stick with a record already. And none of that grunge bull. That just brings the vibe down."

Zach scowled. "What would you prefer? Joni Mitchell?" he asked.

"Fuck off," Mandy said with a laugh. "Just throw on some Marley and chill the fuck out."

Tony shook his head and glanced at Harry. "You alright, mate?" he asked. "You're kind of ghosting."

Harry shook himself. "Yeah, no, just," he said with a laugh. "Just, a lot on my mind."

The sound of reggae beat filled the room and Tony looked at Harry through the smoke. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and blinked hard. "No, it's just…" he said and shook his head again. "Do you believe in good and evil?"

Tony blinked and burst out laughing. "That's a hell of a question," he said. "You always think about this stuff?"

"Nah," Harry said. "Just… do you think a good person can do something evil? Like, if they're hurting enough, or desperate enough?"

Tony scratched his chin. "I guess that's the crux of it, yeah? I mean, it'd be dumb to assume good and evil don't exist," he said. "But, if you ask me, it exists in actions, you know? Like, there's not something that's in a person that's 'evil'."

"Right," Harry said. "But there are evil people out there."

"Not necessarily," Tony said. "Anyone can change."

Harry snorted. "You remember my parents were murdered, right?" he asked.

Tony winced. "Right, sorry," he said. "I'm just saying, there's actual, documented proof that people can change though. That true remorse can heal the soul."

Harry frowned. "What are you on about?" he asked.

"I would've thought you covered this in Defence," Tony said with a furrowed brow. Harry shrugged. "Alright, so there's the soul, right? The center of magic in the body, the energy that makes a person a person. I mean, there's a ton of theories about it, and I'd love to do some readings with, like, CT scans and shit, but yeah, the long and short of it is that it seems to reflect, in some way, somehow, who we are, right?" Harry shrugged again, but was listening intently. "Like, it's said an act of pure evil – like murder – actually tears the soul."

Harry nodded hesitantly. "Right."

"Right," Tony said and pushed his glasses back. He leaned forward towards Harry. "So, according to some of the more obscure texts – I mean, there's nothing recent about this, but it's documented – that true remorse can heal this… injury or whatever."

Harry nodded. "Right," he said. "How does that work?"

Tony shrugged and picked up his pipe. "No idea," he said. "I guess the emotion is, like, chemical." He stared off into space. "Which I guess means the soul is chemical. I guess it'd have to be something physical, though."

Harry had no idea what Tony was talking about, but decided to ignore that. "Right, but what about, like, smaller evils."

Tony packed the pipe from a small wooden box full of weed and paraphernalia. "If remorse is enough to heal the soul from murder, I'm sure it can deal with whatever else the soul has suffered."

"So, anyone can change," Harry said. Tony lit the pipe and nodded. He blew out a lungful of thick, white smoke.

"Anyone can change," Tony repeated and offered Harry the pipe. Harry accepted it, deep in thought.

#################

 _November 21, 1997_

After Defence, Harry hurried to catch up with Tracy. She had been cold to him all week – their hard-earned camaraderie disintegrated – and Harry thought he knew why. Still, he had to know if Daphne was alright. He still wasn't sure how he thought about the perfect, frustrating girl, but something pulled his eye to her during the meals and classes she had started to attend again. He saw her, withdraw and cold, but colour had returned to her face, and she didn't look quite so tired. And, still, he had to know.

Classes were emptying into the halls as he caught up with Tracy. "Hey, Tracy! Hold up a sec!"

Tracy kept walking. "Potter," she said.

Harry walked even with her. She picked up her pace and kept her nose turned up. Harry sighed and, after a moment's hesitation, asked, "How's Daphne doing?"

Tracy huffed. "Why do you care?" she asked.

Harry winced. "She seemed in a bad way last week," he said. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine," Tracy said and suddenly turned down a side hallway.

"Come on, Tracy," Harry said and grabbed her arm. She jerked out of his grasp and turned on him, livid. He raised his hands and took a step back. "Sorry. Just, why're you being like this? I thought we got along."

Tracy glared at him. "That was before you tried to take advantage of my best friend," she said.

Harry stared at her. "What're you on about?"

Tracy snorted dryly. "Come on," she said. "Taking animagus? Holding her back so she'd have to help you? Acting concern when you found out about –" She stopped herself, and shook her head. "Don't pretend it wasn't a part of your plan to sleep with her."

Harry gasped. "No!" he said.

"So you're not trying to sleep with her?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when a couple students passed and gave them the side-eye. He growled slightly. "Come on," he said, and walked towards a nearby classroom.

Tracy shook her head, but followed. Harry held the door, and closed it behind her. She stood in front of him and started tapping her foot. "Well?" she asked.

Harry growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not going to deny I'm attracted to her," he said and Tracy snorted again. "But you're not being fair. You know I was studying animagus before she was, and I wasn't holding her back – she was just crazy intense about it. And now I know why."

Tracy raised her eyebrows skeptically. "And your little scene on the astronomy tower? You're going to convince me that wasn't to get into her pants?"

"It wasn't," Harry said and ran a hand through his hair again. "I want to help."

"Why?" Tracy asked. "Why would you care?"

Harry blinked hard and growled. "You know my history, Tracy," he said. "After my parents… after that Hallowe'en, I was sent to live with my godfather – a twenty-one year old bachelor. He had no idea what to do with a baby, so he got help with me. And a big source of that help with Remus – the werewolf, his best friend. The guy practically raised me." Tracy raised her eyebrows and Harry sighed. "I don't know who Daphne's werewolf is, but… I know how hard it is, watching someone you love going through that. And, if I can help, I want to."

Tracy stared at him for a moment with a small frown. "You're actually serious," she said.

Harry nodded. "So, how is she?"

Tracy sighed and leaned against a desk. "I don't know," she admitted. "She's not really talking about it which, yeah, isn't good."

Harry nodded grimly. "At least she's eating again," he said and scratched the back of his head.

Tracy raised her eyebrows. "You noticed that?"

Harry shrugged. "She collapsed after a study session," he said. Tracy nodded and absently bit the inside of her lip, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows. They stood like that for a moment, then Harry nodded. "Right. Just – look after her for me, yeah?"

Tracy nodded. "I will, Harry," she said. Harry left the room and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

##############

 _November 23, 1997_

Since the Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw game, Harry had adjusted practices. He knew the team would have to get used to playing against a strong defence, so for the attacking drills he switched it up to two forwards against three defenders. He thought it was going well – his forwards were figuring out how to get through, and he emphasized it was better to drop back and re-attack rather than loss the quaffle in a turnover. It tired the hell out of his defence, but it was worth it. Even Tat was getting back into the flow. Harry watched the younger boy carefully – he knew what it was like being the weak link on the team, but it seemed like Tat had found his inspiration to improve.

He just wished Ron would find the same. Harry winced as another quaffle evaded Ron's half-hearted attempt to stop it and sailed through the hoop. Ron didn't even look embarrassed or angry – just resigned. Harry blew the whistle and the drill stopped.

"Ron!" he called. Ron looked up. "That's the fifth goal on six shots. What the hell?"

Ron shrugged weakly. "Just not feeling today," he said.

Harry hovered and took off his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose. You have a choice here, Potter, he thought. Be a friend, or be the captain.

"Alright," he called and turned his back to Ron and towards the team. "Everyone grab a quaffle and line up at the thirty. We're going to attack Ron until he starts 'feeling it'."

The team hesitated for a second, then flew down to the quaffle bin. Harry lined up first. Ron glared at him as he hovered in front of the center hoop. Harry nodded and dove in. He flew shallow left and Ron followed his movement. Then, a few yards out, Harry cut directly across Ron and threw the quaffle through the hoop.

Ron stared at him and Harry raised his eyebrows. Then he turned to the team. "Don't hold back!" he called and flew down to retrieve his quaffle.

##############

Practice ended late and most of the team hurried through their showers to catch the end of dinner. Ron was determined not to speak or look at Harry but Harry could not accept that. So Harry stayed in the locker rooms through Ron's extended shower. He pulled out a couple bottles of beer out of a 'stuck' locker, chilled them with his wand, and set them down on a bench.

Ron emerged and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry. Then he went straight to his locker.

"Ron," Harry said and stood up. "Have a drink."

"I don't want a drink," Ron said and slowly pulled out his bag. He looked exhausted.

"That wasn't a request," Harry said. "It was an order from your captain."

Ron slammed his locker door shut and clenched his fist on it. "You humiliated me out there."

"That wasn't my intention," Harry said. Ron snorted, threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the exit. Harry got there first.

"Move," Ron said and tried to push past Harry.

"Not this time," Harry said.

Ron looked down at him. "I said move," he said.

Harry smirked. "Or what?" he challenged. "You'll hit me?"

Ron hit him – a cross punch right to the cheek. Harry stumbled back from the force and Ron stepped back in horror.

"Oh Merlin," Ron said, his eyes wide. "I am so sorry."

Harry clutched his face. "Fuck, you're strong," he said and shook his head. "Guess I should've seen that coming, yeah?"

Harry lowered his hand and grinned. His cheek was red and they both knew it'll bruise soon enough. "Nothing a beer wouldn't fix," he said. "How about it?"

Ron nodded and walked to the bench where Harry had put the beers. He shrugged off his bag and sat down heavily. He lowered his head into his hands. Harry walked over and sat down across from Ron. He grabbed one of the bottles and raised it. "Cheers."

Ron didn't respond. Harry drank deep, and kept an eye on his friend. He lowered the bottle. "So," he said. "What the fuck is going on, mate?"

Ron laughed mirthlessly and grabbed his beer. He held it in both hands and stared at it. "I'm bloody useless," he said and drank.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Nope."

"What?" Ron asked and looked up.

"Nope."

Ron furrowed his brow. "You can't just say 'no'."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because it's true," Ron said. "I blew the game. I lost to Malfoy, for Merlin's sake."

"Mate, you can't blame yourself for that," Harry said.

"I was captain," Ron said and shook his head. "It's on me."

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "Did you get suspended? Did you get injured? Did you score those goals against us?"

"I let them in," Ron said quietly.

"Mate, your save percentage was, like, point seven hundred. That's professional league," Harry said. "It was because of you that it wasn't a slaughter."

"We still lost," Ron said.

"Yeah, you did," Harry said. "Because we underestimated Slytherin. We just kinda assumed we'd win, but it didn't go like that. And the team was a mess – I fucked up big when I got suspended, and after Ginny got injured, you didn't have a chance, mate." Ron nodded and drank. Harry sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Right, so do you know why I had the team attack you like that?"

Ron snorted and shrugged. "To piss me off?" he asked and took a sip.

Harry smirked. "Actually, kinda," he said. Ron raised his eyebrows. "Mate, you were stuck in your own head. I had to get you out there – and it worked, you pulled some huge saves there. You stopped thinking."

"Yeah," Ron said with a small chuckle. "I'm good at that."

Harry laughed and took a sip of his beer. "Not lately, yeah?" he said and set the bottle down. "I'm talking as your captain now – that bullshit has no place on the pitch. When you're out there, that's where I want you to be. Got it?"

Ron nodded. "Right," he said. "Right, I'm sorry, I guess…" He snorted. "I guess I've got some shit to deal with, yeah?"

Harry picked up his bottle again and shook it. A small amount of liquid sloshed at the bottom. He stood up. "Nah, mate," he said. "We do. You want another?"

Ron nodded and drained the rest of his. Harry grabbed another two and passed one to Ron. "Alright," Harry said. "Enough of this emotional bullshit – did you see in Charms when Jones got soaked?"

Ron laughed. "I did," he said. "Didn't figure her for a lacy black bra type."

They stayed in the locker room for a while and the collection of empty bottles beside them grew.

###########

 _November 24, 1997_

It was a cold day in Hogsmeade. The cobblestone streets were dry and white with frost, and the windows of the shops were fogged over. Ron strummed the guitar in Dom's one last time and set it back on it's stand – it was nothing fancy, a low end Fender acoustic, but he had played it during the last visit and was starting the like the sound. Dom reappeared while Ron was putting on his coat.

"Sorry about that," Dom said. He had been giving Ron a lesson when he was called away by an old warlock who had to get a bowtruckle out of his upright bass. "You're taking off?"

"Yeah," Ron said and grabbed his bag. "I told some mates we'd meet up at Hog's Head."

Dom laughed. "The old man's still serving students?" he asked. "Well, tell Joe Strummer I say hi."

Ron laughed. "I will," he said. "And, uh, thanks, yeah? For the lessons and junk."

"Not a problem, mate," Dom said. "Though if you're serious about this, you should get your own instrument."

Ron glanced at the Fender, then at the twenty-five galleon price tag. He shook his head. "Nah, I'm just screwing around," he said. Dom nodded. "I'll see you around."

Dom nodded goodbye and watched Ron leave with a slight frown. Ron opened the door against the wind and, cursing, hastily cast a warming charm on himself. The sky was a vibrant blue with a scattering of steely grey clouds chased by the heavy wind. He shoved his hands into his coat pocket and walked down the street to the outskirts of town – where the Hog's Head was. The streets were mostly empty – only of-age students could legally cast magic off of school grounds, and the cold had chased everyone else inside.

"Ron!" He looked behind himself to see Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey Hermione," he said – forcing nonchalance and hoping his reddening ears would be taken as a sign of the cold. "How's it going?"

She sighed and started walking. Ron walked with her. "Boring, I have to say," she said. "I had patrols, but nothing's happening."

Ron snorted. "Too cold to cause trouble, yeah?" he said. "You should go to the Three Broomsticks if you're looking for action."

Hermione pulled an exaggerated horrified face. "I don't even want to think of that place right now," she said. "Besides, Ernie took over."

Ron nodded. "So where are you off to now?"

"Tomes and Scrolls," Hermione said and glanced over at him. "I'd ask you to join me, but –"

"I'd love to," Ron blurted out.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Ron wished, once again, he had forgotten the warming charm so he'd have an excuse for his bright red ears. "Sure," he said. "I love – it's a bookstore, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yes, Ron."

"Great," Ron said. "I love books. Can't get enough of them."

Hermione laughed. "Of course. Come on."

Ron followed her to a narrow building built in the alley between an antique shop and a bakery. He fought a smile as they entered – he immediately knew why Hermione wanted to come here. Books packed the bulging floor to ceiling shelves and were stacked waist high in the aisles leaving only narrow paths. An old, one armed man behind the counter grinned when he saw them enter and greeted Hermione by name.

Ron smirked. "Come here often?" he asked. Hermione peeled off her scarf and smacked him softly. "What are you looking for?"

Hermione took off one of her mitts and traced the leather bindings of the books on a nearby shelf with the tips of her fingers. "Nothing in particular," she said. "Just browsing."

She furrowed her brow slightly as a book grabbed her eye. She slid it from the shelf and flipped it open. Ron smiled and wandered further into the store. In the aisles he saw a few students – mostly Ravenclaws – who looked at him with surprise. He nodded politely to them and climbed some stairs to a mezzanine and found a sleepy cat lying on top a pile of books. He scratched it behind it's ears and it stretched out lazily. He looked around and saw he was in the Herbology and Magical Creatures section. A book caught his eye – an account of an expedition to find Himalayan Griffons. He pulled it out and started to read.

Hermione walked up fifteen minutes later. "Found something?" She sounded surprised.

"Oh," Ron said and looked up. His ears went a bit pink. He showed her the book. "Scamander's report from the Himalayas. He went looking for griffons."

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "That sounds interesting. How are the cubs doing?"

Ron put down the book and smiled widely. "Really good," he said. "They love this cold weather. Guess it reminds them of home."

"It's terrible what happened to them," Hermione said. "I don't know how someone could do something so awful. There really should be more punishment for poaching, but policing is so weak in that part of the world. Not to mention the local wizards claim it's a traditional practice."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Hagrid mentioned that."

"I mean, I understand that there was a time when griffons were a legitimate threat, but now there are so many other ways to deal with them," Hermione said and shook her head. "There's no excuse for such hateful practices."

"I didn't know you cared so much," Ron said.

"I can't just keep quiet about this sort of thing," Hermione said. "So, are you going to get the book?"

Ron glanced at the book and shook his head. "Nah, just killing time," he said and glanced at the books tucked under Hermione's arm. "Looks like you found some stuff."

"I'm still looking," Hermione said and frowned slightly. "You can leave if you want."

"Oh no," Ron said and looked around. "This place is cool." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It's, y'know, peaceful."

Hermione nudged him playfully. "Since when do you like things peaceful?" she asked.

Ron was about to respond when a bell chimed, announcing a new costumer, and Draco's voice drifted up to the mezzanine. "-Don't know why we're wasting our time here. I can just order any book you need."

"Because I want to look, Drakey," Pany's annoyed voice responded. "Gods, there's more to Hogsmeade than hair and clothes."

"On second thought," Ron said. "I think I'll go."

"Because of them?" Hermione asked. "You don't have to."

Ron shook his head. "No, I just remembered –" he said, but stopped as Pansy mounted the steps.

"Oh. My. Gods," Pansy said with a growing hateful smile. "Weasley? And Granger? Ew! Your kids are going to so ugly."

Draco walked up behind her with a scowl. "Pansy, what are you –" he started and then spotted Ron. He laughed. "A Weasley in a bookstore? This is rich. So, what's up, Weasley? Decided since you're a failure at Quidditch, you're finally going to learn how to read?"

"I've got to go," Ron said quietly and walked past the smirking Slytherin couple.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione said, and put down her stack of books.

"Really Granger," Pansy said as Hermione rushed past her. "You even managed to chase away Weasley."

Draco laughed. "You were right, Pansy," he said. "Coming here was a good idea."

Outside, Hermione caught up with Ron on the cold, empty street. "Ron! What was that?" she asked.

Ron turned and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets angrily. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "I – I'll catch you later."

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Merlin, no! I," Ron said, and shook his head. "I just don't want to deal with that guy. He's an ass."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, he is," she said firmly. "And he always has been. You can't let him get to you like this."

Ron scowled and turned away. "You don't understand," he said.

"What don't I understand?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head again. Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I know the game was disappointing, and I know Malfoy won't leave you alone, but you have to get past it."

Ron shook his head and lurched away from her. "Of course, of course," he said. "Just get past it, like it's so easy."

"Why isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her over his shoulder and snorted drily. "Is it so easy for you?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened and she didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

Hermione took a step towards Ron. "I know he pushes you where you're the most vulnerable, but –"

Ron turned around suddenly, and Hermione took a step back. "Gods, Hermione, can't you just lay off it?" he asked. "Can you just not be an insufferable know-it-all for once?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she turned away quickly. "Fine, Weasley," she said quietly, and walked away.

Ron watched her go – the cold wind stinging his ears and blowing the ends of his coat.

##############

 _November 26, 1997_

Harry climbed the astronomy tower – he needed a cigarette. For the past week he had thrown himself into his animagus studies. It was fascinating, but way more difficult and obscure than anything he had studied previously - sometimes it felt like a completely different form of magic. As well, it seemed like Ron had backslid again. He had shown up at the Hog's Head on Saturday half an hour late and completely miserable. Harry had no idea how to deal with his best friend lately.

Harry opened the door and saw Daphne. She looked at him, and he froze. Then, she gave an almost imperceptible nod. He approached her. "Daphne," he said.

"Potter," she replied and took a drag from her cigarette.

Harry joined her at the parapet, a few feet away. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his wand. He looked up at the night sky. There was curious magic on the astronomy tower – no matter the conditions, the sky was always clear. It could be raining, snowing, or a full-blown storm, and you'd be able to see the stars. He glanced at Daphne – she seemed a bit perturbed.

"So," he said. "Which one's your favourite?"

Daphne looked at him. "Sorry?"

"Your favourite star," Harry said. Daphne continued staring at him. "Come on, you have to have one. Mine's Vega, in Lyra." He pointed. "Right there."

"I know where it is," Daphne said. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know how to explain it," he said. "I like the constellation, though."

Daphne nodded. "Lyra, representing Orpheus' Lyre."

"Right," Harry said and blew out some smoke. "I always liked the story of Oprheus – how he went through Hell to get his wife back."

Daphne snorted, so slightly that Harry hardly heard it. "Until he doomed her to an eternity in Hades," she said.

"Only because he couldn't go another moment without seeing her," Harry argued, then took a drag. Daphne shook her head. "I'm not saying he did the right thing, but, y'know, sometimes you make mistakes for the right reasons." Daphne seemed to nod again. "How about you? Do you have a favourite?"

Daphne frowned slightly and smoked silently. "I've never really thought about it," she said after a moment. "I don't know if I could pick one out – I feel like any star by itself would lose something."

Harry nodded. "I guess I can see that," he said. "Like you need the whole set or it, I don't know, loses it's impact."

"Right," Daphne said.

Harry nodded and they went back to smoking their cigarettes. After a minute, Daphne cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Potter," she said.

Harry looked over at her. She wasn't looking at him. He didn't know what she was apologizing for. Her neck was craned, she was looking at the sky. Her eyes were clear and blue – not as muddy or confused as they had been. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

_November 27, 1997_

Harry sat by the fire in the common room. It was cool enough in the castle that the fireplaces provided a cozy atmosphere. He was happy about that. The start and end of the year were always a bit incongruous to him – it was too hot and sunny, nothing like the Hogwarts he knew.

He was doing some readings for Charms, but was constantly distracted by Jackie and Josh at a nearby table. It was weird to see students in different years doing homework together, and they kept on looking up at each other and smiling shyly. Pavarti walked behind Harry's chair with her quiet and overlooked roommates Faye Dunbar and Ashley Madden. Harry reached back and tapped Pavarti on the arm.

"Pavarti," he said. Pavarti stopped – Faye and Ashley continued as if they didn't notice. Harry paid them no mind. "What's going on there?" He nodded towards Jackie and Josh.

Pavarti raised her eyebrows. "You didn't hear?" she asked. "Josh finally nutted up and asked Jackie to Hogsmeade last week."

"Huh," Harry said and grinned. "About time."

"It's not going to last, though," Pavarti said knowingly. "Jackie's going to end up with her little roommate. What's her name?"

"Sam, I think," Harry said and shook his head. "Why do you think everyone's gay?"

"I call them like I see them," Pavarti said with a shrug. "Speaking of-"

"I'm not gay," Harry said with a groan.

Pavarti laughed. "Wow, projecting much?" she asked. "You don't know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask if I was gay," Harry said.

"You don't know that," Pavarti said and crossed her arms. Then she laughed. "Okay, I was, but you have to admit, it fits."

"How does it fit?" Harry asked.

"Well, why haven't you been seen with any girls this year?" Pavarti asked. "You've been Casanova since fourth, and now you just stop?"

Harry hung his head back and sighed. "It's complicated."

Pavarti patted him on the cheek. "Nothing complicated about wanting to suck dick," she said.

Harry glared at her and was about to respond when Ginny stormed through the portrait hole and sat down heavily on the chair beside Harry. Pavarti and he raised their eyebrows in unison. Ginny sighed and hung her head back.

"Evening, sunshine," Harry said with a slight smirk. Pavarti giggled slightly.

"Fuck off," Ginny said and closed her eyes.

"Fine, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny glared at Pavarti. "You. Leave."

Pavarti laughed. "What? Relationship problems?" she asked. Ginny continued to glare at her. She shrugged. "Whatever, you and Michael are boring anyway."

Pavarti left and Harry turned to Ginny. "So, relationship problems?"

Ginny groaned. "The problem is I'm in a relationship and no one told me!" she said. Harry frowned slightly and she sighed. "Apparently today is our one month anniversary or whatever."

"Who even keeps track of that?" Harry asked.

Ginny snorted. "Michael."

"Ah," Harry said. "Was he pissed?"

"He said he wasn't, but it was pretty obvious he was hurt," Ginny said.

"Ah," Harry said. "Shit."

"Bingo," Ginny said, then hung her head back again. "Just, when did this become a relationship? I thought we were just having fun, and now there are all these fuckin' emotions, and... I never wanted this."

Harry nodded. After a moment, he asked, "Can I ask you something?" Ginny looked at him and shrugged slightly. "How do you really feel about Michael? Because he's pretty into you."

Ginny snorted. "Really? I hadn't noticed," she said, then sighed again. "I don't know. He's hot, and smart, and fun when he's not being a complete ass, but... I don't know."

"You should probably figure that out," Harry said.

Ginny groaned and stretched. "I don't want to," she said in frustration. "I just want to pash a cute boy? Why do there have to be feelings?"

Harry smirked. "Terrible things, aren't they?"

Ginny nodded miserably, then shook her head. Her red hair caught the light for a moment. "Speaking of," she said. "How're things with the princess?"

Harry snorted and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Well, she's actually talking to me now, so that's something," he said. "But, shit. There's a lot going on with her. Things I can't really talk about."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "She's trusting you with a secret?"

Harry shrugged. "I kinda figured something out."

"Still," Ginny said. "There are better ways than trust to keep something a secret. I'm surprised she didn't try to memory charm you."

Harry frowned. "You're right," he said and looked into the fire. "Why didn't she?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess she trusts you," she said. "Which is strange, since I heard she's smart."

"Har har," Harry said. "So, what're you going to do about Mikey?"

Ginny groaned. "Shit. Right. I guess I should figure out if I actually want a –" She winced. "-relationship with him. Any advice?" she asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Fuck no," he said. "I'm shit at this, too." He shrugged. "I guess just follow your heart?"

Ginny glared at him. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"I honestly have no idea," Harry said. "I'm bad at this."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, you are," she said.

"Fuck off, you're not much better."

"Jerk," Ginny said and stuck her tongue out at him. Harry laughed and Ginny stood up. "I need to do some homework," she said. "Catch you later?"

Harry nodded and waved her off. He returned to his Charms book, but a moment later looked up at Jackie and Josh. They were holding hands under the table. "This better not affect the team," he mumbled.

#################

 _November 30, 1997_

It was Friday night, and the Rogues were killing time in their dorm room. Seamus and Dean were playing darts on a dart board that Harry found last Hogsmeade trip – it was enchanted to keep score so they didn't have to learn the arcane rules of the game. Ginny practiced her silent spell casting by stacking empty beer cans in a shaky tower on the table. Neville was reading a book of poetry to a rare and delicate flower on his windowsill. Harry lay on his bed reading one of his animagus books. Ron was off somewhere.

"I'm just saying, mate," Seamus said. "Merlin existed –"

"Did he?" Ginny asked and glanced over. This killed her concentration and her tower toppled to the ground. "Fuck!"

"Of course Merlin existed," Seamus said and looked at Dean. "Right?"

"Evidence is inconclusive either way," Neville said.

Seamus scoffed. "Whatever, he existed, then King Arthur existed, and so did Excalibur," he said, he threw a dart and missed the dart board. It bounced off the stone wall. He swore. "So, where is it?"

"If it does exist," Dean said and threw a dart. He hit the twenty slice. "It's probably in a vault in Gringotts. What does it matter?"

"It's a fuckin' awesome magic sword!" Seamus said.

"You don't know it's magic," Dean said.

"I thought it was magic," Seamus said with a frown.

"I think the scabbard was," Neville said.

"Huh," Seamus said with a slight frown. He threw another dart.

The door opened and Ron walked in. "Oh, you're all here," he said and scratched the back of his head. "Good. Good."

Harry looked up from his book. "You alright, mate?" he asked. Ron looked kind of manic.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Ron said, then shook his head. "Actually, no. I need your help. All of you." The Rogues looked at each other, confused. "I fucked up, big league."

Neville winced. "Did you forget about that paper for McGonagall?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, I –" he said, then his eyes widened. "Wait, is that due on Monday? Shit." He sighed. "But no, I –"

"Hold on," Seamus said and walked over to Ron. He put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should be drinking for this."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Ron said. Seamus ran over to the beer cases and tossed him one. His friends looked at him expectantly. "I, uh, shit." He sighed. "I fucked up with Hermione."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Ron winced. "I, uh, kind of called her an insufferable know-it-all," he said.

All present winced. "Mate," Neville said.

Ron groaned. "I know, I know," he said. "I fucked up big."

"Why would you do that?" Ginny asked.

Ron sat down at the table and opened the beer. It sprayed slightly. "It was at Hogsmeade, and Malfoy was being an ass, and, I don't know, I just… sat it," he said, then sighed again. "I wasn't thinking."

Dean nodded and threw another dart. "Well, past is the past," he said. "Got to look forward."

Seamus scowled at the scores and frowned. "Not really," he said. "You could always memory charm her." Harry and Ginny snorted, while Ron, Dean, and Neville stared at him in horror. He looked around. "What?"

"You're a monster," Dean said.

Seamus shrugged and went to grab the darts from the board. "I'm not saying he should," he said. "Just that he could."

Harry scooted over to sit on the edge of his bed. "Not helpful," he said. "Dean's right, we have to play damage control."

Ron groaned. "What's the point?" he asked. "I bollocksed up everything."

Ginny sighed and got a drink. "I wasn't going to say this," she said and opened the can. "But Hermione likes you. I've been hanging out with her a bit recently and she never said anything, but it's obvious."

"Really?" Ron, Dean, and Seamus said at the same time.

"I knew it," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Ginny said and sat down. "No idea why, but she's interested."

Ron groaned. "But she hates me now," he said. "She won't even look at me."

"Mate, you don't get it," Dean said. "This means you still have a chance." He looked at Seamus. "Another game?"

Seamus nodded and turned to Ron. "Yeah, mate, you hurt her, sure," he said. "But you can, you know, unhurt her."

Ron frowned and tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Apologize to her," Neville said. "Be sincere and honest."

Seamus threw a dart. "And for Merlin's sake, shut up before you say something stupid," he said. Dean laughed.

"But," Ron said and shook his head. "I don't deserve her. I never did. I – I'll just hurt her more."

Harry went to get a drink. "That sounds like an excuse, mate," he said and pointed his can to Ron. "You don't want to open yourself up, so you're looking for those thousand reasons why not."

"That doesn't mean it's not true," Ron said and took a drink.

Ginny growled slightly and glared at Ron. "Oh, Morgana," she said. "Ron, stop feeling sorry for yourself. It doesn't work and it doesn't help. Man the fuck up and tell her how you feel."

"But-" Ron said.

"But nothing," Ginny said. "You're a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Start acting like it."

Seamus laughed. "Oh, ouch."

Harry snorted and shook his head. He sat down at the table. "Gin's right, mate," he said and nodded at Ginny. "You've been stuck in a shitty place because you're afraid of what'll happen, because you don't want to get hurt. But you're just hurting yourself."

Seamus laughed. "You're so gay, mate."

"So," Ron said and shook his head. "So, what now?"

"Now you go on in the light of truth," Neville said. "Anything else isn't fair."

Dean looked at Neville. "You're not allowed to read poetry anymore."

Ron nodded. "Right," he said. "Right."

"So, moving on," Harry said. "We've got to come up with a scheme to get these crazy kids together. Now beginning Operation Brain Gain."

"That's a terrible name," Ginny said.

"You have a better one?" Harry asked.

"Operation Head Girl Head," Seamus said.

Harry and Dean laughed. "You're such a jackass," Dean said.

##################

 _December 3, 1997_

Harry and Daphne stood on the parapet of the Astronomy Tower before class. Harry glanced at the Slytherin girl – McGonagall had asked for her to remain after class, and he was dying to know what they talked about.

After a minute, he opened his mouth. "So –"

"McGonagall is letting me resume training," Daphne said, interrupting him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah?" he asked. "Great. We missed you there."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "You're an awful liar, Potter."

Harry snorted. "Fine, it's a lot easier with things only being one-on-one," he said. "But… I want you there."

Daphne looked at him and nodded slightly. "Thank you, Potter."

Harry nodded and took a drag of his cigarette. "So, uh…" he said. "Have you been keeping up with the readings?"

"I have," Daphne said with a nod.

"Cool, cool," Harry said. Then he sighed. "Can I ask you something?" Daphne looked at him and shrugged. "How did you find your form so quickly? I'm still struggling."

"I meditated," Daphne said. "Has that not worked for you?"

"Nah," Harry said and pitched his cigarette. "I can't figure out how to clear my head."

"And here I thought it was empty already," Daphne said. Harry snorted. "I can help you, if you want."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I mean, yeah, sure. If it's not too much trouble."

"Training will go a lot smoother if we're at similar stages," Daphne said and pitched her cigarette.

"Right," Harry said with a smirk. "So what's the trick? Weed? Liquor?"

Daphne huffed and shook her head. "Tomorrow, after last period," she said.

Harry winced. "I, uh, have practice then," he said. "I can reschedule it if –"

"No, it's fine," Daphne said. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 7."

Harry nodded. "Right, thank you," he said. Daphne nodded and went to set up her station.

###################

 _December 4, 1997_

"Harry!" Demelza yelled as Harry completely missed a pass. "What the fuck is wrong with you today?"

Dean laughed as Harry dove to catch the quaffle. "Don't mind him," he said. Harry pulled back up to them. "He has a hot date tonight."

"Oooer," Ginny, Demelza, and Trin called with identical smirks. Jackie giggled.

Harry threw the quaffle hard at Dean and scowled. "It's not a date," he said. "She's just teaching me how to meditate."

"Is that what the kids are calling it now?" Seamus called from the defensive line. Neville smacked him.

"Shut up," Harry said. "Get back into lines."

Demelza and Tat attacked Neville, Jimmy, and Ritchie. Harry watched with satisfaction – the team was pulling together. Tat had really pulled back from the game, and the new training had really pulled off – though he was worried about the effect it had on his defensive line.

Harry looked at his watch – it was almost 5:30. "Right, hit the showers," he called. The team nodded and flew towards the change rooms. "Good practice."

Ginny snorted as she flew past. Harry flipped her off, but knew how she felt. His head was somewhere else right now – specifically with Daphne. He had no idea why he was so nervous. I mean, it was just a meditation-date, it wasn't even a date, it was just meditation. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. It wasn't a big deal. Then why the fuck was he nervous? He didn't get nervous. He's Harry frickin' Potter.

##############

Harry stood in the Entrance Hall a few minutes before 7. Most of the student were still eating or leaving the Great Hall. He was still fuckin' nervous. He had spent a fair amount of time with Daphne recently, but this was different from their shared cigarettes or tense study sessions. This felt more personal, and it was Daphne's idea.

"Potter," Daphne said as she approached. He turned and nodded at her. "Follow me."

She started walking and Harry followed her up the grand staircase. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"There's a lounge on the fourth floor," Daphne said. "It's quiet."

Harry snorted. "The one with the plants?" he asked. Daphne nodded slightly. He laughed. "I know it. It's one of Tony Gold's favourite smoke spots."

Daphne shook her head slightly. "Hopefully he won't bother us."

"I don't know," Harry said with a smirk. "Maybe some weed would help."

Daphne huffed. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "As a general rule, no," he said.

Daphne didn't dignify that with a response and they walked in silence up to the fourth floor. Harry's hands felt slightly clammy and he stuffed them into his pockets. They got to the fourth floor lounge and Daphne led the way in. She pulled out her wand and waved it – pushing the couches and coffee table towards the walls and clearing room on the plush carpet. She took a deep breath and sat down. Harry followed suit.

"Alright," Daphne said. "How do you sit?" Harry nodded and got into what he assumed was the classic yogi pose – he folded his legs and brought his thumb and forefingers together on his knees. He smirked. Daphne sighed. "No, not like that. Just cross your legs normally. Back straight, palms on your knees." Harry did so and she nodded. "Now, what have you been doing to meditate?"

"Well, I'd sit," Harry said. "And I'd try to clear my mind."

Daphne stared at him. "That's it?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "There's more to it?"

Daphne sighed. "This isn't Quidditch, Potter," she said. "You can't just brute force your way through it."

Harry snorted. "Have you ever actually seen a match?" he asked. Daphne just raised an eyebrow. "Alright, so, what am I doing wrong?"

"To begin with," Daphne said. "Just focus on your breathing. Do not try to slow it or anything, just let it fall into a natural rhythm. Let me know when you find that."

Harry nodded and tried to do so. He closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing. He noticed how the air was brought in and out of his lungs. Then he thought about what a weird word 'lung' was. It sounded like a verb. 'To lung'. He groaned.

"This isn't helping me clear my head," he said.

"It's not supposed to," Daphne said. "That's not what meditation is." Harry tilted his head. Daphne sighed. "You'll have thoughts, flashes, and images – this is natural. It's as much a part of you as your fingers and toes. Let these thoughts pass through your mind, like logs on the river. Don't dwell on them. Let them flow. And if you find yourself following a thought, don't give up – just let it go."

Harry nodded and resumed meditating. Once again, random thoughts flitted through his mind, but this time, every time he noticed, he resumed focus on his breathing. It stayed consistent.

"Good," Daphne said softly. "Now, when you're ready, I want you to try to focus on something else." Harry frowned slightly but focussed on his breathing. "Search through your body, try to find the source." Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry – there should be a source of energy, of magic, within your body. Find it, and draw that energy out, complete and pure."

Harry nodded, and focussed on his breathing. After a moment, he spread his consciousness beyond that – to try and find 'the source', whatever that means. He was about to make some sort of comment when he felt some sort of twitch – like a flickering flame in his chest. He concentrated on this and tried to draw it out.

"Suffuse it through your body," Daphne said. "Hold it there, as long as you can."

Harry did so – he filled his body with the energy. He struggled to focus on his breathing while his body thrummed. He held it for a few moments, then lost it.

He looked at Daphne. "Holy shit," he said. "What was that?"

Daphne smiled. Harry wasn't sure if he ever saw such a genuine, peaceful smile on her face. "That was your magic, Potter," she said. "That is where you will find your form."

"Right," Harry said and stretched his back. "That was really… nice. Like, the whole thing."

"It's very relaxing, isn't it?" Daphne asked. "Since I… since the last full moon I have made a point to meditate every day."

Harry nodded. "That explains it."

Daphne furrowed her brow. "Explains what?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Just… you've been looking, like, real great lately. Like yourself again."

Daphne blinked and averted her eyes. "Thank you, Potter," she said.

"So," Harry said. "How do I find my form?"

"Your form is in that source," Daphne said. "If you focus on that for long enough, you will find it."

"Okay," Harry said. "But how?"

"Your form is an animal, so treat it as one," Daphne said. "Call to it, draw it out, let it come to you. But if you try to pursue, it will only run. You'll have to be patient."

Harry snorted. "That's never been a strong suit of mine," he said.

Daphne smirked and Harry blinked. "I don't know, you've been quite good at it," she said and looked at her watch. "We should call it a night." She got up and stretched. "Don't forget to practice."

Harry stood up, too. "Got it," he said. "And, uh, thanks, yeah. I wasn't getting anywhere by myself."

Daphne nodded. "It's not a problem, Potter," she said. "Good night."

"Night," Harry said. She left the room. Harry watched her go, then walked over to one of the couches and fell down onto it. "Merlin. I'm in trouble."

###############

 _December 11, 1997_

It was a Tuesday morning, and the Care for Magical Creatures class was following Hagrid through the Forbidden Forest. The sky was a uniform light grey, and after a couple minutes, snowflakes started to fall. Susan laughed out loud.

"It's snowing!" she yelled and danced a little jig. Harry laughed.

"We noticed," Justin said and rolled his eyes. Susan ruffled his hair.

"You don't get it, Justin," she said. "It's snowing!"

Harry snorted. "Are you ever not happy?" he asked.

Susan raised her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue at him. "I was pretty unhappy when you rejected me," she said.

Harry waved his hand. "Water under the bridge," he said. "You seemed to have bounced back."

Susan laughed. "It helps I noticed you were a git," she said.

"What's all this now?" Terry called from behind them. Harry and Susan looked at him.

"You didn't hear?" Harry asked and nudged Susan. "She was totally in love with me."

Susan shoved him. "I don't know about totally," she said.

"You were always talking about him," Hannah said quietly.

"Hannah!" Susan squealed and turned on her friend.

Harry laughed louder. "Water under the bridge, remember?" he asked.

"Harry," Ron said. "You're being a git."

They walked through the fence into the griffon's paddock. Susan laughed. "It's okay, he can't help it," she said.

"I feel like I should resent that," Harry said as the two griffon cubs bounded down the side of the ravine, their underdeveloped wings flapping. "Hey! Tupac! Biggie!"

The cubs ran up to them. Ron laughed. "You guys are so big now!" he said. Tupac tackled him and he laughed and started wrestling with the cub. They had grown in the past months – they were now about the size of fully grown wolves. Biggie tackled Justin – Harry, Susan, and Terry laughed.

"Get off me!" he said and pushed the griffon off him. Biggie scrambled off and chirped happily.

Terry scratched Biggie behind his crest. "Come on," he said. "He's just being friendly." Biggie chirped again.

Harry laughed at the antics of the griffons and boys, then turned to Susan. "So, Susan," he said. "Are you looking at anyone right now?"

"Why?" Hannah asked, somewhat icily. "Are you regretting it?"

"Hannah!" Susan squealed and glared at Hannah. She turned to Harry. "And yes, I am looking."

Harry fake gasped. "Get the fuck out of town," he said. "Who?"

Susan blushed slightly and looked away. "Zabini," she said.

"Zabini?!" Harry and Ron said at the same time – Ron from beneath Tupac.

"But he's..." Harry said and then turned to Ron. "Wait, why do I hate him?"

Ron struggled out from under the griffon. "He's Slytherin," he said. "That's enough."

Harry furrowed his brow. "So is Tracy," he said. "She's alright."

Ron laughed and examined a gash on his arm from Tupac's talon. "And Daphne," he said.

"Dude!" Harry said, and then turned to Susan, Hannah, Terry, and Justin. "You guys cannot spread that."

Terry snorted. "Please, Potter," he said. "Everyone already knows."

"What?" Harry asked – his eyes wide.

"You guys are hanging out," Terry said with a shrug. "Not a big deal."

"Right, yes," Harry said. "Yes. We're hanging out. Studying and the such. Yes." The four non-Gryffindors glanced at each other while Ron bit the side of his cheek to keep from laughing. "So, we were talking about Blaise."

Susan glared at him. "And how you don't like him," she said.

"Hey, I don't _dislike_ him," Harry said. "I just don't know him, though I know someone who does."

Ron groaned. "Harry," he said.

Harry ignored him. "Hey, Draco!" he yelled to Draco, who was leaning nonchalantly against a tree and eating an apple.

"What is it, Potter?" Draco asked and rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason I should hate Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Blaise is a trusted companion and an excellent example of how a pureblood should conduct himself in society," Draco drawled and raised his eyebrows. "You could learn a lesson from him."

"Thanks, Draco!" Harry called in a sing-song voice. Then he turned to Susan. "See? He's no good."

Susan snorted. "Because Malfoy likes him?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I can think of no higher condemnation," he said.

"He has a point," Ron said.

Terry shoved him. "He does not," he said. "Blaise is an alright guy. We study Runes together."

"Seriously," Justin said. "You Gryffindors have got to get over your animosity."

Ron glared at Draco and his friends. "It's them that have a problem with us," he said.

Harry nodded. "Right," he said. "Specifically, I have a problem with Draco."

"True," Ron said. "The rest of them seem alright." He frowned. "Except for Nott."

"And Parkinson," Susan said.

Hannah nodded. "Bullstrode's always been mean to me," she said.

"Goyle once made Michael piss his pants," Terry said with a nostalgic smile. Harry and Ron sniggered.

"Nah," Ron said. "Vincent and Greg are alright."

"Yeah?" Terry asked. "Didn't they beat you up last month?"

"It was two months ago," Ron said. "And they bought me some drinks after."

Justin fed Biggie some scraps of bloody meat Hagrid was handing out. "Is that all it takes?" he asked.

Harry grinned and fed Tupac. "Generally speaking, yes," Harry said and laughed as Tupac licked blood from his hand. "We Gryffindor are a simple folk."

##################

 _December 13, 1997_

Harry, Ron, and Seamus sat at a table in the library surrounded by stacks of books and notes. The end of term exams were coming up the following week and they had collectively realized that they were not particularly prepared.

Seamus scowled and threw the paperback book he was reading on the table. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Why the shit haven't we studied all semester?" he asked.

"Hey, I studied," Harry said. "It was mostly animagus, but it counts." He squinted at the possibly blood-stained book he was reading. "What does 'spontaneous infernation' mean?"

"No idea," Ron said as he idly flipped through a book on astrology. "And we were busy, with, like, life and junk."

"At least we were," Harry said and nodded towards Ron. He looked at Seamus. "I don't remember you being up to much of anything, Seamus."

"Hey, I had Quidditch, too," Seamus said and stretched. "And I have a girlfriend. Something you two have yet to accomplish."

Harry snorted. "I'm working on it," he said. "I've graduated from mild annoyance to polite indifference. I'm pretty sure that's, like, second base with Daphne."

Seamus turned to Ron, but he was looking somewhere else. Harry and Seamus followed his eyes towards a stack. Hermione stood there – she seemed very careful not to look in their direction. "Still no luck with Granger?" Seamus asked.

"She won't even look at me," Ron said with a slight groan.

Harry shook his head and turned to Seamus. "We need a scheme to get them talking," he said.

Seamus laughed. "Not even," he said. "Just lock them in a broom closet together. Two galleons say they end up shagging."

"Sucker's bet," Harry said. "The real question is whether they kill each other first."

Ron scowled. "I'm sitting right here."

Seamus ignored him. "How can they shag if they're dead?" he asked.

"Ghosts can shag," Harry said, then frowned. "I think."

Seamus was about to respond, but something caught his attention behind Harry. "Speaking of," he said with a laugh.

Harry and Ron turned around to see Dean – covered head to toe in dripping white paint. He looked very displeased. They started to laugh.

"Oh no," Harry said. "Someone killed Dean."

"He was so young," Ron said and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"I hate this bloody school!" Dean said as he sat down. Paint splattered onto the table.

"You're getting paint on my notes," Seamus whined and pulled his stack of parchment out of the way.

Dean ignored him. "Fuckin' Peeves upended a can of paint on my head," he said.

Harry snorted. "I thought Peeves wasn't allowed to have paint," he said.

"It was mine," Dean said, and started to trace a pattern in the paint on the table. "I was putting on a base coat for my mural."

"So you have an idea?" Ron asked.

"No," Dean grumbled.

"You!" someone shrieked from behind him. He turned to see Madame Pince – her face red and her lips tight and white in anger. "You're dripping paint on my books!"

"Oh," Dean said, and looked around. "Uh, whoops."

"Out!" Pince shrieked. "All of you! Out!"

"Hey!" Seamus protested, as Pince waved her wand and sent his notes into his bag. "We didn't do nothing!"

"Out!" Pince yelled again. Harry and Ron grumbled and packed up their notes quickly. Pince escorted them out of the library.

Dean turned as the door slammed against them, and threw the bird after the librarian. "Daft biddy," he said.

"Thanks, mate," Seamus said acidly. "Now where are we supposed to study?"

"Who cares?" Dean asked with a shrug. "It's first term exams, they're a complete walk."

"Not if you're failing Muggle Studies, they're not," Seamus said.

Harry, Ron, and Dean stared at the Irish boy. "How?" Dean asked. "How could you possibly manage that?"

"It's really boring," Seamus said.

"You!" Someone bellowed from behind Dean. He turned around to see Filch, the caretaker. Filch's face was red and his lips tight and white in anger. "Have you been dripping paint all over my school?"

Dean looked down at himself. He was still dripping paint. "Uh, no," he said.

Filch stared at him suspiciously, then nodded. "Alright then," he said, and walked away.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "How has that man not been fired yet?" he asked.

"Hello Harry," someone said behind him. He jumped and spun around to see Luna.

"Merlin, Luna," Harry said. "You scared the shit out of me."

Luna tilted her head. "You should get that looked at," she said, and turned to the other boys. "Good evening Ronald, Seamus. Dean, are you a ghost?"

Dean blinked. "Uh, no," he said. "It's just paint."

Luna looked relieved. "Thank Morgana," she said. "It takes so much energy to be sad."

Harry laughed. "Right," he said. "Hey, Luna. Have you seen Nev? We were supposed to study."

"He's probably in the greenhouses," Luna said, scratching her chin. "He says studying with you boys is too distracting."

Seamus grumbled. "Ingrate."

"Why aren't you studying right now?" Luna asked.

"Ghost Boy got us kicked out of the library," Seamus said. Luna raised her eyebrows. "Okay, he might have a point."

"Don't take Neville's absence as a sign of a deteriorating friendship," Luna said. "I know he enjoys spending time with you."

Dean scratched some dried paint off his cheek. "You guys have been hanging out a lot, yeah?" he asked.

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. "He is pleasant to talk to, though it is somewhat awkward – considering he wants to have sex with me and all."

The boys stared at her. "So, uh, you know about that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yes," Luna said. "He told me about a month ago."

Seamus turned to his roommates. "Why didn't we know about this?" he asked.

"He said you would just pressure him into pursuing someone else," Luna said, then frowned slightly. "I suppose I shouldn't have told you, then."

"That-" Harry said defensively, then looked off into space and nodded. "Actually sounds like us."

Seamus shook his head. "That crafty bastard," he said.

Luna stared at Seamus and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I assume that's not a serious indictment of one of your closest friends?" she asked.

"What? No, no, not at all," Seamus said. "Love that guy. Salt of the earth."

"Hmm," Luna said and tilted her head. "I think I love him, too. Sometimes I wish I was sexually attracted to him." She then nodded. "Good day."

Luna turned and walked away the way she came. The boys stared at her. "You know," Ron said. "I don't think I am ever going to get used to that girl."

"Back on point," Harry said and turned to Seamus. "How the hell are you failing Muggle Studies?"

"I told you, it's boring!" Seamus said. "We were supposed to read Frankenstein this year, and holy shit, it's so fuckin' dry."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Frankenstein's great."

"Whatever," Seamus said and walked towards the stairs. "Fuckin' nerd."

Dean sighed and followed, along with Harry and Ron. "Being literate doesn't make me a nerd," Dean said.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said. "I don't talk to nerds." Dean growled slightly and threw himself at Seamus. A second later, Seamus was in a headlock. "Oi! You're getting paint in my hair!"

#############

 _AN – Sorry about the lack of updates, but, you know – life and junk._


	18. Chapter 18

_December 15, 1997_

It was Saturday night, the Rogues were in their dorm room, and, for once, weren't drinking. With exams the following week, even Dean had realized that maybe it was kind of important, and it would probably be a good idea to study a bit. Just a bit, though - they were very easily distracted.

Seamus was doodling some boobs on a piece of parchment. "You should go after Bones," he said. Neville sighed – this had been an ongoing conversation for a few days.

"Yeah, girl's hotter than hell," Dean said and leaned over to look at Seamus's doodle. "You're an awful artist."

Neville shook his head. "This is why I didn't want to tell you guys," he said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Harry said. Neville smiled at him apologetically.

"I can't believe you didn't know," Ginny said. She was lying on Harry's bed reading a magazine – her exams were much less strenuous.

"You knew?" Ron asked and looked at her. He looked at Neville. "What the hell, mate?"

"Luna told me," Ginny said offhand.

Harry shrugged and turned to Neville. "Are you doing alright?" he asked. "It's pretty shitty."

Neville nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Luna's great and all, but can you imagine actually being in a relationship with her?"

"I think it'd be fun," Dean said with a shrug.

"So is flying," Neville said. "But eventually you have to come down."

"Are you reading poetry again?" Seamus accused. Neville sighed and returned to his textbook.

"Anyways," Dean said. "I think you have a pretty good shot with Susan."

Harry shook his head. "No good," he said. "She's looking at Zabini."

"That prick?" Seamus asked with a frown. "Seriously?"

"Shockingly, I don't think he's actually that bad," Harry said. Dean and Seamus stared at him.

"Super hot, too," Ginny said. Ron pulled a disgusted face.

"Quiet, though," Neville said.

Ron furrowed his brow. "You're right," he said. "I don't know if I've ever heard him speak."

Everyone stopped reading and stared vacantly into the air with slight frowns. "Huh," Harry said. "Weird."

"Okay, so not Bones," Seamus said. "Come on, mate, you have to be looking at someone."

Neville put down his quill and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?" he asked. "Why can't I just be happy focussing on school and not chasing girls?"

"Because no one is," Dean said. He was taking notes on Charms. "That's just a lie lonely people tell to make themselves feel better about how lonely they are." Neville and Harry stared at him. He looked up. "What?"

"Uh, mate?" Neville asked. "Are you okay?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Because that sounded super bitter," Ginny said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," Dean said and shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be."

The room fell into an awkward silence. "So, uh, Charms?" Ron asked.

"Right," Dean said and squinted at the book. "Okay. What's the incantation for self-levitating?"

Seamus shrugged. "Go-fuck-yourself-ius," he said.

"Suusium Leviosa," Neville said. "We learned that first day."

"I have zero memory of that," Seamus said.

"You should start paying attention to things, mate," Dean said.

"I'd really rather not," Seamus said and lounged back in his chair. Dean pulled out his wand and sent a small blast of magic at Seamus, causing him to tip back. Dean, Ron, and Harry laughed while Ginny and Neville rolled their eyes.

Harry wiped his eyes and glanced out the window. The full moon shone clearly out over the grounds and through the window. He stared at it for a moment – then suddenly stood up.

"I need a break," he announced. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I'm going for a walk."

Ron stretched. "Good idea," he said and started to stand up. "Let's swing by the kitchens. I'm starved."

"No!" Harry said, then caught himself. "I mean, no. I want to be alone. This, uh, Dark Arts stuff always gets to me."

"No it doesn't," Neville said with a frown.

"And you were going over Charms," Ginny said.

"Right, yeah," Harry said. "We were. But I was going over Dark Arts stuff before. Alone. Yeah. And it was heavy. Super heavy."

"You want to talk about it?" Neville asked.

"No, no," Harry said. "I just need some time. And to, uh, be alone. And stretch my legs. Alone." He stood there and the room stared at him. "So, uh, yeah." He turned and left.

"What the shit?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea," Ron said with a frown. He was still standing.

"Should we follow him?" Seamus asked and looked around. "I think we should follow him."

"Or we could continue studying," Neville said.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "He probably just wanted a fag or something."

"I thought that was just a rumour," Seamus said with a frown.

Ginny glared at him. "A cigarette, ass," she said.

Seamus nodded. "Oh, right," he said. "That makes more sense." Ginny shook her head and returned to her magazine.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking through the halls towards the Astronomy Tower. He wasn't a hundred percent sure Daphne would be up there, but he felt she might be there. He might have been reading into things too much, but he felt like there might be a legitimate connection between them, and, he didn't know, it felt like _their_ place.

He crested the top of the stairs, took a deep breath, and opened the door. The landing was empty – the stones were covered in a small layer of untouched snow. He sighed. He walked towards the parapet and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and looked out over the grounds. It was beautiful in the light of the full moon.

"Potter?" Harry turned around to see Daphne standing in the open door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Daphne," Harry said. "Hi! I was just, y'know, having a smoke." He raised the cigarette. "You know, exams and all." Daphne raised her eyebrows. Harry sighed. "Fine, I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. What with the... y'know." He waved a hand towards the moon.

Daphne walked towards him and stopped a few feet away. She pulled out a cigarette. Harry pulled out his wand and summoned a small flame. He offered it to her. She raised her eyebrows again but accepted the flame to light her cigarette. She blew out smoke. "Thank you, Potter," she said. She walked over to the parapet and looked out over the grounds.

Harry looked at her profile. The deep sadness he had seen so long ago was still there - perhaps more so now that he knew the cause. She blinked – her blue eyes seemed watery. She took another drag and let it out slowly. It hung, silver in the moonlight, before a wind chased it away.

"I'm doing better," she said.

Harry let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. "Right, well, if you ever need to talk about it..." he said.

Daphne narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "And why would I come to you?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just, I figure I'm in a better place than most to understand what you're going through," he said.

Daphne snorted and a tear fell. "You don't know," she said and looked back out over the grounds. "Right now she's out there – in pain. A tame monster, trapped in this..." She shook her head. "You don't know, Potter."

"So is one of the men who raised me," Harry said and took a drag of his cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

Harry frowned. "Tracy didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Daphne asked.

"Huh," Harry said and shook his head. "Well, long story short – after my folks ate it, I was raised by two of their best friends. I have two dads – well, three if you count my dad-dad. They're not, you know. But that's beside the point. One of my dad's is a werewolf."

Daphne stared at him. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged. "S'fine," he said. "The point is, I know what it's like – seeing someone you love going through... that, month after month."

Daphne nodded and turned back to the grounds. Harry did the same. They smoked in silence for a moment. Harry was struck by how beautiful the night was.

"It's my sister," Daphne said. "Astoria."

Harry looked at her in surprise. He was not expecting that. "She's a fifth year, right?" he asked. Daphne nodded. He tried to imagine the girl, but drew a blank. "Can't say I ever noticed her."

Daphne snorted. "Thank Morgana for that," she said. "It – it happened over the summer. Some kids from a nearby town were having a bush party and she snuck out. And that's when..." She looked down and wiped her eyes. "Gods, when they found her, she was such a mess. We weren't sure if she'd..."

Harry stared at her. She was crying, and crying beautifully. He wanted to reach out – to embrace her, but he hesitated. She sniffed.

"She's been so strong," Daphne continued. "So much stronger than me." She shook her head again. "When she found out what I was doing to myself, she was livid. I just – I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help."

Harry frowned slightly. "I think you are helping," he said. Daphne turned to him. "No, really. I mean, if I were her, and I saw what you were doing, it'd help. I'd be fuckin' pissed, but, I don't know. Seeing the lengths that someone else was going to to help me, would – it'd give me the strength to help myself, I guess." He shrugged. "Besides, in a few months she'll have a couple animaguses to help her."

Daphne's eyes widened. "No," she said. "I can't let you do that."

Harry squared up on her. "I dare you to stop me," he said.

"It's too dangerous," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "More dangerous than you doing it?" he asked.

"You don't even know what you are," Daphne said and shook her head. "You could be a rabbit, or something."

Harry shrugged. "Then she'll probably eat me," he said. Daphne stared at him. "She gets a snack and you don't have to deal with me anymore. Win-win."

Daphne stared at him. Her lips twitched slightly, and a slight giggle escaped her mouth. She started to laugh. Harry stared at her – the joke wasn't even that good. Still, he was amazed he could provoke such a response in her.

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Potter," she said.

Harry grinned back and took a drag of his cigarette.

##################

 _December 20, 1997_

The Rogues emerged from the Charms classroom Thursday afternoon. Three of them had wide grins.

"Done!" Seamus yelled. He whooped and punched the air. "All done! Nothing but nothing for two weeks!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Laugh it up, bud."

Harry snorted and threw an arm around Dean. "What's the matter, mate?" he asked. "You don't still have an exam, do you?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "I think he does, Harry," he said. "I think it's his hardest one, too."

"Blimey!" Seamus said in faux-shock. "I don't even know what that must be like, seeing as we're done for the term and have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Dean squirmed out of Harry's grasp. "Fuck you guys," he said. "Come on, Neville."

"See you guys," Neville said and followed Dean towards the library. Dean had managed to patch things up with the librarian.

Harry, Ron, and Seamus laughed, but Ron stopped when Hermione stalked past with her head held high. Harry winced sympathetically. "You have to talk to her, mate," he said.

Ron kicked at the ground. "I know, I know," he said with a slight whine. "But what am I supposed to say? 'Sorry I'm an ass, wanna grab a drink some time'?"

"Why not?" Seamus asked. Ron and Harry turned to him. "I mean, girls tend to like it when you're, you know, honest and sincere."

Ron frowned. "That's dumb."

"Yeah, who told you that?" Harry asked.

"Hey, who here is in a long-term relationship?" Seamus asked and raised his hand. He looked around. "What? Just me? Weird."

"Whatever," Ron said. "What do you want to do now?"

"I was going to meditate," Harry said. "I feel like I'm this close to finding my form."

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Seamus. "How about you?" he asked.

"Seamus!" Lavender called from down the hall.

Seamus looked over and grinned. "Sorry lads, gotta run," he said and walked over to Lavender. They started making out.

"Sorry, mate," Harry said to a downcast Ron. "Catch you later?"

Ron nodded and Harry left to go to the fourth floor lounge. After a moment's thought, Ron decided to go for a fly. He started to walk towards the Entrance Hall, but he only made it down the hall before Draco popped out of an alcove, followed by Vincent and Greg.

"Well, well, well," Draco drawled. "Look here, boys. A little weasel all alone." He smirked. "Again."

Ron looked down. "Get lost, Malfoy," he mumbled, then looked up. "Vincent, Greg. Alright?"

Vincent and Greg nodded – Draco scowled at them and turned back to Ron. "What's the matter, weasel?" he asked. "Chase everyone away with your weird, ginger-y smell?"

"I said get lost," Ron said and turned around to walk the other way.

"I noticed even that mudblood stopped following you around anymore," Draco said.

Ron stopped and turned around slowly. "What did you just say?" he asked.

Draco sneered. "Granger," he said. "That mudblood -"

He stumbled back, clutching his face. Ron had crossed the distance between them in a moment and punched the blonde Slytherin in the face.

"Don't you dare talk about her again," Ron growled. He was immediately grabbed by Vincent and Greg.

Draco checked his nose to make sure he wasn't bleeding and glared at Ron. "You'll regret that, Weasley," he said. "Crabbe, Goyle – make him pay, and do a proper job this time."

They pushed Ron against the wall and loomed over him. He looked at them. "You don't have to do this," he said.

"You know we do," Greg said quietly.

Ron nodded. "Right." Vincent pulled his fist back. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow.

"Crabbe!" Draco screamed. Ron opened his eyes – Vincent had lowered his arm. "What are you doing? I told you to beat him up."

Vincent turned around. "No, Draco," he said.

Draco's eyes widened. "Need I remind you of our agreement?" he asked.

Vincent looked at Greg – who was looking back with surprise and pride. "You don't have to remind me of anything," he said.

Draco looked between his two henchmen in alarm. "Guess what, Weasley?" he said. "They're gay! They're bumming each other!"

Ron looked at the two boys, and shrugged. "So?" he asked.

Draco's eyes widened further in panic and fear. "I'll tell everyone!" he yelled. "The whole school will know!" He looked at Vincent and Greg again – they were staring into each other's eyes lovingly - then turned and walked down the hall. "Crabbe and Goyle are gay!"

Ron looked at the two boys. "Guys," he said. "Thanks."

They didn't seem to be paying him any attention. "We're out," Vincent said.

"We don't have to hide anymore," Greg said.

They approached each other slowly and inevitably – like two trains moving towards each other head on. They started kissing passionately. Ron watched with a smile – then started to get weirded out.

"I'm just gonna..." Ron said and pointed over his shoulder. "Right." He left Vincent and Greg to their embrace.

################

That evening, Harry lay on a couch in the common room and read a magazine.

"Hey Harry," Pavarti said peeking over the back of the couch. "Did you hear about Crabbe and Goyle?"

Harry smiled at her and put down his magazine. "They were feeding each other canapé at dinner," he said. "It was kind of adorable."

Pavarti laid her head on the couch and sighed. "I know, right?" she asked and grinned. "I saw it coming."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said. Pavarti looked like she was about to respond when Ginny walked through the portrait hole and sat down listlessly on the chair beside Harry. "Hey, Sparkle."

Ginny just groaned. Harry glanced at Pavarti and sat up.

"This feels familiar," Pavarti said. Harry shot her a quick glare and turned to Ginny.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I broke up with Michael," Ginny said and hung her head back. She dragged her hands down her face.

"About time," Pavarti said. Harry and Ginny glared at her. She ducked behind the couch slightly. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm awesome. Just..." She furrowed her brow. "No, I'm fine."

Harry frowned. "Do you, uh, want to talk about it?" he asked.

Ginny snorted and got up. "No," she said. "What I want is a fuckin' drink."

Harry got up too. "Don't you have an exam tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I literally could not care less," Ginny said and walked towards the boys dorms.

Harry glanced at Pavarti, who shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to let you drink alone," he said.

"I'm coming too," Pavarti said and stood up.

Ginny continued walking and shrugged. "Whatever," she said.

Harry and Pavarti glanced at each other in concern, and followed her up to the seventh year dorms. The room was empty – Neville and Dean were studying, Ron was saying goodbye to the griffons, and Seamus was off with Lavender. Ginny grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and sat down. Harry noticed she hadn't grabbed a glass, so he grabbed three and joined her. She took a drag straight from the bottle, and set it down for Harry to pour.

Harry and Pavarti sipped at their drinks, while Ginny downed hers in one gulp.

"Why is he so stupid?" she asked as she poured another. She took a sip. "Like, he's smart as hell, but why is he so gods damned dumb?"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I said I don't want to talk about it," she said.

Pavarti snorted. "Yeah you do," she said. "And it'll help."

Ginny scowled. "You just want gossip," she said.

"I won't spread it around," Pavarti said, sounding hurt.

"I'm so sorry if I don't believe you," Ginny hissed. Pavarti glared at her.

"Easy there, both of you," Harry said. "Ginny, if you want to talk, we'll listen. And Pavarti won't tell anyone, right?"

Pavarti leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, but nodded. "Right."

Harry nodded. "Right, so how about it?" he asked.

Ginny didn't say anything. She finished her drink and poured another.

"He loves me," she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

Pavarti snorted. "Oh, that idiot," she said.

"We were in the fourth floor lounge," Ginny said. "And had just finished, you know."

Harry nodded and blushed slightly. "Right."

"And I was pulling up my pants," Ginny said. "And he just... said it."

"Morgana," Pavarti groaned. "How'd you react?"

"I just - I froze," Ginny said with a shrug. She stared at her glass. "How am I supposed to react to that? What the hell could I say? So, I said nothing. And he said, 'well?' And I said, 'well what?' And he asked if I loved him back, and – and I couldn't say anything to that, either. I couldn't lie to him, and I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear." She took a sip. "So, I said nothing. And I couldn't look at him. He looked like a beaten dog."

She got quiet. Harry glanced at Pavarti, who shrugged. He was about to say something when Ginny spoke again. "I went to leave, but he stopped me," she said and shook her head. "He got... upset. Angry. He accused me of leading him on, of sending him mixed signals, and... and he called me a heartless slut."

Harry put both hands on the table and pushed himself up. "That's it," he said. "He's a dead man."

"Harry," Ginny said and put a hand on his chest. "I punched him in the mouth when he said that."

Harry sat down and squeezed Ginny's hand. "That's my girl," he said. Ginny smiled at him for a brief moment.

"What happened next?" Pavarti asked.

"Then he tried to kiss me," Ginny said. "And I pushed him away and said we were done."

Pavarti shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded, but tears leaked out of the sides of her brown eyes. In only a moment, she was crying. "Come here, girl," Harry said and pulled her into his embrace. She let him and clutched the front of his shirt.

"Is he right?" she asked. "Am I a heartless slut?"

"Fuck no," Harry said and squeezed her. "Not being into him doesn't make you heartless, and liking sex doesn't make you a slut."

Ginny sniffled. "I really thought..." she said. "I tried. I tried to feel something like he felt for me. Why couldn't I? What's wrong with me?"

Pavarti leaned forward. "There's nothing wrong with you," she said. "You can't make yourself love someone. I mean, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way."

"But then – why was I with him for two months?" Ginny asked. She pulled away from Harry. "He's right. I led him on. I let him think there was something more."

Pavarti shrugged and took another sip. "Maybe," she said. "But you never seemed that... romantic with him. I never saw anything that said that you guys were in love. He let himself think it was that sort of relationship."

"Besides," Harry said. "The prick should be grateful." Ginny looked at him, confused. "He got to see you naked."

Ginny smacked him, but managed a watery giggle. "Thanks, Harry," she said.

##############

 _December 21, 1997_

Ron leaned against the cool, stone wall outside of the Ancient Runes classroom. He was monstrously nervous. Any moment, Hermione would walk through that door, and he would tell her how he felt. He had to, and he had to do it then and there. The previous day he had punched Malfoy for her, and in that moment he realized there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He'd fight the whole school. He'd slay a dragon. He'd do anything if it meant she was in his arms.

The door opened with a creak and his heart stopped. Michael stepped out of the room and froze when he saw Ron. Ron glared at the Ravenclaw – he had heard the story, he had heard what this little waste of space had called his baby sister.

"Ronald –" Michael said, but Ron interrupted him.

"Keep walking, Corner," Ron growled. Michael blinked, but nodded and walked down the hall.

Michael didn't look good, but Ron couldn't bring himself to care. The prick deserved every bit of pain he was feeling right now. Ron sighed and tried to center himself. He was there for Hermione – not the asshole that hurt his sister. Ginny could take care of this herself, and the moment she couldn't, he'd be there. But right now, Hermione was his focus.

The door creaked open again. Hermione emerged – she seemed to be deep in thought, perhaps about the exam she had just finished. Ron smiled. He liked it when she was deep in thought, how she'd bit her lip slightly, furrow her brow, and stare off into the middle distance.

The moment passed when she saw him. Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin. She turned and walked away. He pushed himself off the wall.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" he called and ran in front of her. She sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Listen, I know you're not talking to me right now, but you don't have to. Just listen." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. What I said in Hogsmeade – it's not what I really think. I was – I was a complete ass, and I'm sorry."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and nodded. "Okay," she said. She pushed past him and continued walking.

"Wait, hold up –" Ron said and grabbed her arm. She pulled away and turned around.

"Why?" she asked. "So you're sorry. Good for you. That doesn't change anything." She looked down briefly, then looked him in the eyes again. Her brown eyes were rimmed with tears. "God, I actually thought you were different." She snorted bitterly. "Show's what a 'know-it-all' I am."

"But –" Ron said.

"But nothing," Hermione said. "You're just a hurtful screw-up."

Ron took a step back. "Is that really what you think of me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded and the muscles in Ron's neck seemed to have stopped working. He hung his head. "It is," she said. "Now we know exactly what we think of each other. Good bye, Weasley."

She turned, again, to leave. "I don't, though," Ron said. Hermione stopped. "I don't think you're an insufferable know-it-all. Not really. I think you're amazing."

She turned around and stared at him in shock. "What?"

Ron looked up and swallowed the last of his fear. "I think you're scary brilliant," he said. "And amazingly driven, and... and beautiful."

Hermione stared at him. He opened his mouth again, closed it, nodded, and turned around to leave. Hermione stepped forward and grabbed his arm. She turned him around.

"You're such a screw-up," she said and kissed him.

######################

Harry sat, meditating, on the floor of his dorm room. His breath was even and his mind was calm. He reached for that flame that was his magic. It filled his entire body and he struggled to remain calm. He tingled with energy, but he forced his breathing to remain consistent. He felt something on the periphery – something raw and pure. He was certain that this was the animal. He had sensed it before, but never this quickly. Still, he kept his breathing even.

He opened himself to it, reached for it. It retreated slightly, but was still there – watching. _This is a part of you_ , Harry reminded himself. He kept himself calm and reached out again, and it didn't retreat. It approached – it grew larger, louder, and slowly came to fill his entire body. Carefully and calmly, Harry examined it.

It was strong, protective, desperate. It had legs to run, eyes to see, a nose to smell, and ears to hear every movement and every moment of the dark winter woods. There was a vocalization in its throat – long, triumphant, mournful. And a hunger, for hot blood and cracked bones between its teeth.

"Harry!" someone yelled. He snapped out of his trance and looked at the door just as it slammed open. Dean ran in, tugging along a dazed-looking Ron.

Harry looked at them. "I'm a wolf," he said.

Dean frowned. "What?" he asked.

"My animagus!" Harry said with a widening grin. "I'm a fuckin' wolf!" He howled – a pale imitation for what he would eventually be able to do.

"Okay, whatever," Dean said. "That's great and all, but something came up." Harry frowned and scrambled to his feet. "I believe Ronald has something to say to you. Ronald?"

Harry looked at Ron, who was smiling like an idiot. "I win," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked and looked at Dean. Dean grinned and nodded. "What?" Harry looked back at the dazed and happy Ron. "What!? Mate! You and Hermione?"

Ron nodded and walked over to a chair – which he proceeded to fall into. Dean laughed. "I found them locking lips outside Runes," he said.

"Merlin, mate," Harry said and walked behind Ron. He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations. Really. Good on you."

Ron laughed a bit. "Yeah," he said.

Dean shook his head. "He's been like this ever since," he said. "I think Hermione stole his brains with some kiss magic. It'd explain why she's so smart."

Harry laughed. "Nah, all girls can do that," he said. "Besides, how smart can she be if she chose Ron?"

"Oi!" Ron said.

Harry laughed again and shook Ron with a hand. "I'm just having a laugh," he said. "I'm happy for you, mate. Really." He stood up straight. "This calls for a drink!"

Dean looked at his watch. "It's not even 11," he said.

Harry shrugged and walked over to the depleted stacks of liquor. "So, we'll stick to beer," he said and extracted three from a box. "Come on, mate, we should celebrate! It's the end of term, I found my form, and Ron made out with the Head Girl."

Dean grinned. "Alright, you convinced me," he said and sat down.

Harry laughed and sat down. He shoved them their beers and they opened them in unison. He raised his bottle. "So lads," he said. "Here's to Ron and Hermione's inevitable thousand babies."

Ron's ears went red and Dean laughed. "Cheers," Dean said and clinked his bottle to Harry's. Then he leaned in conspiringly. "Now, we have something very important to discuss."

"Yeah?" Harry asked and leaned back. "What's that?"

"Your tattoo," Dean said and pointed at Harry with his bottle.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh, fuck me," he said.

Dean and Ron started to laugh, and after a moment, Harry joined in. Outside, snow fell on the castle grounds, silently burying the world in white ice.

##############

 _Next time... on a very special episode of_ Rogue's Bet...

"Seamus, I'm pregnant."

"...Ron was drunk-flying, and... there was an accident."

"Luna! You won't find the answer in pain potions!"

"You have wizard AIDS."

 _...With musical guest_ Twenty 0ne Pil0ts.


End file.
